


To KHR's World

by Bloodstained_Fantasy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodstained_Fantasy/pseuds/Bloodstained_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ordered it didn't you?" "No I didn't! Stupid woman!" "I knew you did! You perv! You didn't plan to use this box of... EVILNESS on Tsuna now did you!" "I said I didn't-" "I'M GONNA BLOODY MURDER YOOOU!" Yo, Yuki Hikaru speaking. What am I good at? ...P*ssing Gokudera off as you can see. Slight (maybe?) 27xOC -CURRENTLY DAILY ARC BETWEEN KOKUYO ARC AND VARIA ARC-</p><p>My story from fanfiction net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All was caused by chocolates

**MWHAHAHA** here comes another rewrite! I think the first chappies still suck so I'm rewriting them again!

 ** _Ch. 15, 16 and new ch.3 in progress! (New ch.2 and ch.14 beta-ing)_ ** Kill some time with this chappie anyways! And I changed the summary too! It was kind of a... teaser of ch.16? It's named 'Pandora's Box' for now. Might have changes though.

The cover pic (fanfic net) was changed too... but it was kind of meaningless because I need to change it soon in Varia arc 0.o Also updated ch.12 (Hikaru's profile).

Oh and about _Dew of Time_ (fanfic net)? ... I was working on this story instead... *runs away from kicks and punches*

**POLL ALERT IN PROFILE! VOTE FOR YOUR FAV MALE KHR CHARACTER! (fanfic net)**

Ahem, **this is a second rewrite on 20-08-2013. Beta-ed (Finished) by SwissGem96 on 17-9-2013.**

* * *

**Ch.1 - All Was Caused By Chocolates**

I turned again on my bed. Something's missing from my day... Let me think...

I got crappy pancakes **without syrup** (How can you eat pancakes **without syrup**?!) for breakfast... which was all I'll ever get from this cheap orphanage.

Afterwards, I napped for the entire day, had sandwiches for lunch, napped and dinner was... crappy fried rice.

Well, all food here was crap so I **had** to add crappy in front of all food.

So...what's missing?

... **MY CHOCOLATES!**

...No wonder I felt so empty throughout the whole day. I hereby announce that I, Yuki Hikaru, **CANNOT** survive without chocolates.

Well, just to let you know, I knew it all along, but you didn't. (Because I'm an awesome ninja.)

* * *

I tip-toed along the dark, quiet hallway, stopping at a turn and peeked around the corner.

Ok, coast's clear.

I continued sneaking towards to the kitchen, where the refrigerator was and **where the chocolates were stored.**

I tried to be as quiet as I can be, especially in front of the staff's rooms. It'll be bad if I get caught, they'll ban me from chocolates for at least a _week_.

But it's **them** who forgot my chocolates today! Their fault! Not mine.

Finally, my destination's door finally came in sight.

I pushed open the huge but not-so-heavy metal door slowly and looked in from a tiny crack, making sure there was no light in the kitchen- which meant there was no one in the kitchen at the moment, before sneaking in.

I closed the door and took out my beloved Android phone (I ship Android!) and turned on the torchlight app.

I looked around the dark kitchen, being abnormally excited (probably because I have the chance of getting caught any moment, like hide n' seek... I suddenly feel all ninja-ish). I walked to the fridge and opened it.

Coolness immediately hit my face, the light from the fridge lit up the kitchen faintly.

I closed the flashlight app for a moment and pocketed my phone into the pants pocket, which my plain white pajama had.

I pushed the groceries aside, before spotting the holy package (which was emitting a holy light... and you won't be able to see it unless you're awesome like me) I was searching for...

A pack of KitKat.

I took it out, placed back the groceries in their original places and closed the fridge.

Then I took my phone out and turned on the flashlight. I aimed the light at the door of the kitchen and walked towards it, but then I noticed; My feet didn't land on anything.

"HOOOOLY F******K JESUUUUUUUUUSSS?!" I screamed as I fell into the void of nothingness.

Who the f**k went ninja-ish and dug a hole here **WITHIN A FEW MINUTES**?! Because I'm pretty sure it was solid ground when I just entered the kitchen.

I waved my phone everywhere but the light didn't land on anything either, **JUST HOW BIG IS THIS HOLE?!** Anyway, that's how I came to hate kitchens. But I still have to go in them for chocolates...

That's when I noticed,

Something was missing from my hands.

 **"** What the- **MY CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATESS!"**

* * *

I woke up to a bright light which pierced through the guard my eyelids provided for my eyes.

I opened my eyes, only to close them back at the bright light. I raised my hand to shield off some of the light and opened my eyes slowly.

It was a pure and eye-stinging white, but soon another color reached my eyes as they adjusted to the brightness. Then I noticed, I was looking into the vast blue sky... which looked kinda... fake. How do I say this... it looked like...drawing … _computer drawing_.

I sat up and looked at my surroundings.

I was laying on a lawn or something next to a canal. I spotted a staircase which led to a group of buildings that looked like a pretty small and peaceful town... And last time I checked, there's no canal or town anywhere the orphanage... Nor does things look... 2D... and... anime graphics...

I punched myself.

"Ow!" I held my face.

Yes, I just punched my own face and it's none of your business that why I chose punch over pinch!

More importantly, it hurt.

Which meant it was not a dream... Then I took notice of my hand, which obviously lacked details which _REAL_ hands should have.

It was so weird... I moved my hands. They felt the same, heck I felt as good as ever even though I just fell from god knows how high and woke up in a f**king lawn...

Then realization hit me at the weird _graphics_ so I ran to the canal.

Luckily the water was pretty clear and the water flow wasn't too fast so I can see my own reflection pretty clear on the water.

I looked down; my almost-waist length pitch black hair fell down on my side. Bright icy blue eyes stared back, the color suited just fine with my creamy white skin.

My black hair made my blue eyes stood out. My asymmetric bangs slightly covered my left eye due to my position. My heart shaped face framed my phoenix eyes and slightly pale lips.

And the important part is my usually human, **3D** face was _gone_... **I LOOK LIKE A RANDOM ANIME FEMALE CHARACTER!** (...except my eyes weren't large or doe like Tsuna...) **AND WHAT KIND OF F**KING HOLE HAS A 2D WORLD AT ITS BOTTOOOOOOOM?!**

* * *

"Ow..." I mumbled as I got up, rubbing my head from the pain of having it resting on the hard ground for quite a time.

Phew, I just had a weird dream where I looked like an anime character-

I looked at my side and stared into the canal's reflection of me, now my surroundings were stained in a beautiful orange but I didn't pay any attention to that.

I stared hard into my reflection, for god knows how long.

Anyways, I started a staring contest with my reflection until I finally decided to slap my reflection, which didn't hit and only created ripples instead.

Well, f**k it's not a dream.

And f**k again because 3D's more awesome.

And f**k for the third time because I didn't really have a dramatic reaction.

And f**k for the fourth time because I just realized I don't know where I am.

And f**k for the fifth time because I don't think I have a place to stay.

And f**k for the fifth time that I just became anime-ish.

...Ok I feel much more better now that I've cussed enough, I think I can go- Wait.

 **F**k Jesus** , it just got dark!

* * *

I decided to explore town for a bit, despite looking suspicious because I was still wearing my plain white pajamas and strolling in the dark street alone.

Well, I can go for one night without sleep, I just hope that no police will come and ask me for my ID card because I didn't have one.

I left it under my pillow, dang it.

Oh well, I might as well use my awesome ninja skills and escape from the cops.

At least I got my wallet. I opened it and inspected the contents, I still had ¥40,000 (around 408 USD)... which I hadn't touch for ages since I've gotten into the orphanage.

And... the bills looked so fake... Stupid 2D. Well... I wonder how long can it keep me survive? Sure don't wanna die in an unknown anime place because of the lack of money... It's such a cruel materialistic world.

I paused at the sticker photos that were stuck messily on the inners of my wallet, they were so old that they were on the verge of falling off.

I was smiling brightly in one of the photos, one of my arms hung causally over a black-haired boy's shoulder. He just smiled and hugged onto my arm, making a 'V' sign with his other hand.

_It was taken one year ago._

...

I peeled them off and threw them somewhere off to the ground.

* * *

Sigh... there's nothing to see during night anyways. I turned around to leave but then I spotted a large sign supported by two pretty thick pillars with words which will probably tell me where I was... So I decided to take out my phone and shine its holy (NOT) light on it.

And the sign read, "'Namimori Shopping District'...?"

...Must be my eyes playing tricks on me. Or it could be that this place was holding a cosplay event or something.

Yeah, that must be it. I walked away. I'll just come and check out the cosplays tomorrow.

* * *

I yawned and stretched.

It looks like the sun just rose so no one was in the park I was sleeping in.

I chose the tiny tunnel, that kids like to crawl in and out, to sleep in because it could shield me in case it rains. I got out and combed my hair with my fingers.

Luckily I usually don't have bed hair in mornings, they just looked a bit messy but still acceptable.

I decided to go to that cosplay district because I'm a hardcore KHR fan.

I mean who wouldn't like KHR after seeing cute lil' Tuna Fish? He's both the number one seme and number one uke character! I still don't understand why the majority of the fangirls like Hibari though.

I guess... hormones just make people like bad boys. Hormones are horrible... they mess up your mind into something... horrible. Yeah, that's why they're horrible. _Horribly horrible..._

Onto the cosplay district, anyways!

All sorts of people were walking in the busy district. The entrance of the district had a large sign, 'Namimori Shopping District'.

Buuut, all of the people didn't look familiar to me and **none of them** are cosplaying.

Nope, not even a Reborn hat or any other Reborn mechandise was in sight. Don't tell me this is...

I froze, I think I'm gonna faint again...

Wait, I can't faint right now! I-I'll ask if this is really Namimori... as in **THAT** Namimori.

As in, where Tsuna had grown up in. I was ready to tap someone's shoulder before stopping at the curious glances that people were giving me.

Then realization hit me like freak'n truck (which seriously hurts) as I looked at my getup... Ok, I had to get rid of this white pajama and slippers before I approach anyone...

Time to perform operation: get unsuspicious!

And so I walked into a random boutique which was the closest one to me.

I opened the door which in turn, rang the bell that tells the staff a customer came in. All eyes landed on me... and my pajamas. **NONONONO** , _I'm not in a suspicious getup_. **I'M NOT.**

I walked in and started to choose clothes hurriedly with all sorts of gazes on me. Curious eyes, disgusted eyes, amused eyes, eyes that were flickering between me and their phones (wondering if they should call the police or not), you name it.

So I grabbed some clothes hurriedly, ran into the changing room and threw on the clothes.

It was a white t-shirt and a waist-length black shirt jacket. I rolled the sleeves of the jacket to elbow length since it was kind of hot outside.

I also got a pair of jeans and black sneakers. I looked into the mirror before nodding satisfyingly at my unsuspicious-ness.

So I got out from the changing room with the pajamas in my hands and then an attendant approached me.

"Miss, are you going to purchase the clothes?" The female staff asked as she forced a smile at me. I blinked at her. No duh, if I'm not buying, why am I trying them on, Sherlock? ...Must be the pajama's suspicious-ness' fault.

Oh well. I answered her by walking to the cashier, took out my plain indigo wallet and took out a ¥10,000 bill (because I only had four ¥10,000 bills...).

"Is this enough?" I asked with a kind of annoyed tone (I mean who wouldn't? Boutique female staffs are just so stuck-up(don't hit me if you're one... I mean the majority, yeah.)), the staff seemed startled that I had a ¥10,000 bill and seems to have more of them (three more only...sob...). But she recovered fast enough and took my ¥10,000 bill before handing me the change.

Then I got to another store and bought a comfortable, clean pajama as a spare. And so, that's how I wasted ¥3,791 (around 39 USD) on clothes... My heart's breaking... whoever said that shopping's enjoyable for girls must be crazy. **LIARS.**

And then I asked people about the Namimori business... And it's **REAL**. (I asked for... a lot of people, non-stop within an hour or two) Well, I didn't have much reaction because the money wasted on clothes had a larger impact on me...

But then, after I recovered, I fangirl-squealed for a whole ten minutes, which was my ten lives worth of fangirl-ness, but whatever.

It's **KHR**. I might get a chance to meet **TSUUUUNAAAAAAAA!** The dream that every single KHR fan had has just came true! ...For me (not every single fancan do this, y'know).

Well, that'll only happen if I'm in the right timeline though... Or it could be a parallel world where Tsuna **DOESN'T EXIST.**

**F**K THE WORLD!**

* * *

I decided to check out the legendary Namimori Middle School. After a while of searching, asking, getting lost, and walking. I finally made it to the legendary place.

I stopped at the school gate and took in the view of the school. **OMFG** , just by looking at it is making me start to drool.

Trees lined up at the two sides, as if welcoming me, leading me to the entrance of the school building.

The doors to the school building were made out of glass, so I could see what's inside. And it appears that, right behind the doors were the shoe lockers.

Above the building's entrance was a weird plain wall which lacked windows, a large clock that allowed students to see the time even at this distance, was hung somewhere near the top. I just assumed the part was the staircase, it continued upwards to the rooftop (while the rest of the building stopped at the second floor), letting people reach the rooftop.

The entire building had a tint of light-yellow, grass-green fences surrounded the rooftop to prevent students from falling off.

_My river (?) of drool was moistening the floor..._

And this suspicious act was seen by someone, so this someone said, "Hey, who are you? What are you doing in front of the school?"

I turned around and the first thing I saw was the pompadour hairstyle, the hair of disciplinary. (Miley Cyrus recommends it with 'We Can't Stop')

So I automatically answered (my fear and respect for the Disciplinary Committee urged me to do so), "I'm Yuki Hikaru, sir! And I wish to enter the school, sir!"

Oh sh**. **WHHHYYY!** I shouldn't voice out my desires! I froze and looked at this guy, who apparently was a Disciplinary Committee member. I looked closer and noticed he was no ordinary member. That grass in his mouth... It's Kusakabe! ...Or so I thought... I don't know, I couldn't remember Kusakabe's face... It's just so roughly drawn...

His eyebrow rose at my statement.

"Are you new around here?" he asked with a less wary tone.

"Um... Yes, I just moved here. And I need to enroll a school..." I lied with a half-hearted smile... Well, here goes nothing.

If I stop now, it'll just get me into trouble.

 _Trouble in Namimori = Hibari  
_ _Hibari = death, a very painful death_

"I've always wanted to enroll Namimori Middle because I heard that the disciplinary here is good! A-And..." because this is the legendary school that any KHR fan would've killed to study in... And I'm not gonna say that.

Anyways, it seems like my sparkly begging puppy eyes reached him.

He thought for a while before telling me to follow him inside.

I filled in my information on the form. The parent part was easy to pass by.

I just said that my parents had to travel around the world for work as novelists and they change their phone number quite frequently so I wrote down an email address... which I'll create later, after I got a usable card for my phone and gained access to internet. Apparently, my phone number doesn't work over here.

So I dumped it.

Ahem, anyways I passed by the parents' information by that. And I told _Kusakabe (?)_ I just got here so I was living in a hotel, so _Kusakabe_ told me that I can fill the information in later. ( **MWHAHAHA** , I'm such a liar. And lying is **evil**!) Then I had to go buy the uniform, which costed me **¥9178** (around 94 USD). ...Making my dream come true equals to making me broke. I only got ¥27,031 (276.16 USD) left... Oh well.

Now I need to get myself a hotel... I asked some random passerbys and went to a 4 star hotel.

I asked the receptionist, how much does a normal room cost for one night and she said it costs ¥12,314 (974 HKD)... I looked sadly inside of my wallet and handed her the money for one night... You see, I'm a poor person right now. Unlike the other rich OCs in fanfictions that can get the freak'n **penthouse** like it's only a chicken nugget from Mcdonald's.

Yes, I'm poor.

And I could only barely pay for two nights. _And then what?_ I don't want to be a beggar! That's the last occupation I'll pick up.

...

Oh well, I'll leave that to tomorrow's me.

I got to my room and slept like a log, which was rare. But I don't hate peaceful sleep.

* * *

Yeah, I know. There was like, almost NONE information on Hikaru this chapter (little to none canon characters too). And I did that on purpose (I mean information) but it still seems weird... Meh. I just hate it when everything's revealed in the beginning, I mean, then where will the dramatic stuff happen?!

Yeah, I'm saving them for dramatic effects. I've prepared dramatic stuff for Hikaru's background... **JUST YOU WAIT FOR IT!** (in the distant chapter... very, very distant... as in, Future arc distant. Yeah. You have to wait for nine years and ten months... Until Shoichi got TYL Hikaru into the round white thing. Just because I decided that the future arc will be my main focus... or maybe not *smirk*. Who knows?)

And the budget thing...? I was bored and they were based on real statistics :3

_Bloodstained Fantasy_

 


	2. F**K HOMEWORK!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru intrudes Tsuna's house for homework! What chaos will Hikaru bring to the house?! (Hikaru: I didn't bring chaos into Tsuna's house!) Oh, and by the way, homework sucks.

Yosh! The 2nd chapter of my KHR! fanfic. Reborn is taking his first appearance this chapter and starting to mess with Tsuna's life! Just hope Reborn will accept Hikaru into Tsuna's family.

**UPDATE (3 April, 2013):**

Hello world. This is updated ver. of the ch.2 of my story. We all know whatever I write is random so expect the updated chapter to be more random! Those who cannot take randomness, I suggest you to click that red X button on the top right corner of this window.

* * *

**Ch.2 – F**K HOMEWORK!**

Hi again~ Whoever-you-are. It's Yuki Hikaru here. Being the awesome guy I am. So, previously we ended at abandoning that… horrible and fearful fangirl, Mitsuki, and do the project with only Tsuna and me right? Yeah, I know I'm right.

But since earlier, I've been thinking hard where we should do the project. (Since I don't even know if Namimori have a freak'in library. I think the nearest library is in Kokuyo… I'm so not going.) So nice guy, Tsuna, suggested that I should go to his house if I didn't mind. And HELL YES. Who wouldn't want to go to Tsuna's house? The answer is no one! (Except tasteless bast***s, like that Mitsuki) So, BOOYAH! Off to Tsuna's house!

* * *

_**~On the way~ Time for a little errr...... bonding?~** _

Err… I'm feeling a bit awkward over here now... I mean what should I chat about with Tsuna? Like, hey Tsuna! Do you know you're gonna be an a** kicking mafia boss 10 years later? I bet you don't! But that's awesome because if you do, I think the world will explode or something because of a freak'in time paradox!

...Ok, not the best subject after all. Try something else? ... hmm...what would his best friends try to chat with him about? Baseball? I know nothing. Awesome-ness of Jyudaime? ...why did that even pop out in my mind at the first place? Errr...how bout Kyoko? Yeah, I'll just do that.

"Hey Tsuna."

"A-ah u-umm... yes?" like I said, awkward. So, it's time for me to break the ice!

"So... uhh... you like Kyo-" Honorifics! Hikaru! Honorifics! "I mean Sasagawa-san or something...?" ok, maybe I sound way too blunt. I mean, who would ask someone if they like a certain person or something in their face? Well, I guess I'll be the first then... What? I'm desperate to start a conversation, ok?! I'm never the type to keep quiet. **I'LL DIE IF I DON'T TALK** \- ahem, excuse me.

"E-e-ehhh?! W-why would you say that?!" Tsuna panicked and blushed. Bro, you just told the answer to the world with that face of yours.

"Um... because... you keep glancing at Kyoko-san time to time during class?" No kidding, I really did see him doing that. Somehow, I find it cute instead of creepy and stalker-ish. Well... because it's Tsuna I guess... Try and imagine Tsuna being creepy and stalker-ish... like a pineapple...

* * *

**~Somewhere in the distant Vindice prison~**

"Achoo!"

"Mukuro-san! Are you alright?!" "Mukuro-sama, is everything alright?" guess who is who. (coughKenandChikusacough)

"Kufufu, I'm fine. It just seems that someone is talking about me behind my back." Guess who again. Or should I say what fruit?

* * *

**~Back to where we are~**

..................

Yeah I know right? Impossible. So I kept pestering Tsuna about his love life all the way to his house.

"So so, what kind of special little moment made you fall in love with Kyoko?" I asked like a freak'in middle school girl (which I am).

"U-umm... I-I..." Then Tsuna blushed a deeper shade of red. "E-errr... l-look! We already reached my house! Haha..." he laughed nervously, "I-I'll go open the door!"

"Wh- wait! Tch! he got away from me." I scowled but then smirked, "Hehhehheh... I'll get it out of you someday... kufufufufu..."

...  _Somehow, Tsuna felt a cold shiver went down his spine..._

Oh well, I guess I'll do it another time. But for now, I shall defeat my greatest enemy… homework. I followed behind Tsuna.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Woohoo~break~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna said as he took off his shoes, "I'll go upstairs with my friend for homework, ok?"

"Ara Tsu-kun, you're finally able to make a friend?! That's great! I was beginning to worry for you! I'll make tea first, please do make yourself at home!"

"U-um… excuse me for the intrude...?" ... I think Japanese says that when they go to somebody else's home… what? Just because I have jet-black hair doesn't mean I am Japanese. I have black hair because of the Chinese blood I got from my... mother... touchy subject again. But my Japanese good, for the sake of animes and mangas. Then I followed Tsuna upstairs, looking around as if the place is some sort of tourist's spot (to me it is). And then we reached it! The... the legendary........ and holy place....... namely... Tsuna's room.

I-I..... I feel like I'm in heaven! I'm so touched! I'm actually in Tsuna's room! That little table (you know, the short table which is short enough so that Japanese can sit on the floor) on the ground... that rubbish bin... that bed... that desk... I think I'm gonna faint…

"........U-umm... Hikaru-san?" Tsuna said, snapping me out of my 'drool at the sight of Tsuna's awesome stuff' act.

"Y-yeah? I-I uh...... totally agree! Haha..." yeah, I agree... whatever you said…

"U-um... should we do a project centering (insert-whatever-subject-thing-you-like-here)?"

"Uh... yeah! Sounds like a good idea to me!"

"..."

"..." da**, awkward again. "S-so, let's scribble random ideas down! Race ya for ideas, go!" And I started scribble whatever popped out in my mind and so did Tsuna("e-eh?! Race?!").

But we were soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Nana came in.

"Hello! Welcome! I'm Tsuna's mother!" Nana stood beside the door with two teacups in her hands... actually I'm not that much of a fan of teas... but whatever, Nana made it. It should be tasty right? The anime says so... And... OMG is that Tsuna's cup?! And so, I started my 'drool at the sight of Tsuna's awesome stuff' act again. But soon snapped out of it and said,

"E-errm... thanks for the tea, Sawada-san." Urgh... I think I got the 'social awkward' disease from Tsuna.

And then suddenly, Nana seems shocked at my presence... what? Am I not supposed to be here? Yeah, I really am not supposed to be here, after all I'm not from this world and definitely not supposed to be in Tsuna's life. But hey, messing up Tsuna's life sounds appealing, right? Then, Nana set down the teacups and suddenly prostrated (y'know, the way how Japanese does?) in front of me. What am I thinking? You guess it right. _'What the hell is going on'_.

"I-isn't it alright to have my dame son as your boyfriend?!" dafuq?! _(err... should I censor that? Not sure if it's swearing or not...)_ I feel the heat rushes to my face. Oh, the embarrassment. He likes Kyoko! Not me! And we all know it's not nice to mistake someone when involving this kind of things. You know, it's pretty troublesome to have all this dramatic thing when this spreads out, like Kyoko thought me and Tsuna are a couple so she never even TRY to fall for Tsuna! Bad, real bad. Tsuna's love life is gonna get ruined.

"Wait, it's not-"

"Please do make yourself at home! I won't bother you two! Have fun!" And then Nana left at lightning speed, cue to me sweat dropping and having those dark lines on my head thingy which anime characters have when they're emo. Sorry Tuna, I just ruined your love life.

"U-um, sorry! My mom is so clueless sometimes! I scold at her later!" Tsuna panicked, you know, the whole social awkward thing?

"Nah, I should be the one apologizing. I mean, y'know, you like Kyoko and all, and uhh... I know you don't like being mistaken and all..."

"Nonono, it's alright as long as you don't feel disturbed…"

"..."

"..." Urgh, the social awkward thing is coming back. I seriously need a book or something for this. So, we returned to scribbling, working and more scribbling.

Oh, the joy.

* * *

I flopped on the table, face down, without disturbing Tsuna from scribbling his messy writings down. "I give up, I'm dead, ignore me being the lifeless corpse who died from doing homework. Yeah, I'll be alright, being the lifeless corpse I am. I think I'll be the first case to die from doing homework."

"Umm... Hikaru-san? Do you need a break?"

"...yeah," I glanced at the clock, "especially when it's like 6 pm right now...... Urgh... homework..." and then I mumbled to myself, "...f**k them all..."

"Eh? 6 pm? Hie! It's so late already?! I'm sorry for keeping you so long! Your parents must be worried!"

"Nah, I live on my own. I'm fine." With my money almost running out... Urgh... this materialistic society is driving me crazy... I don't wanna work in a f**king **PINK** bakery out of all things any more... sob...sob... why there aren't even one McDonalds in town? Hahaha! That's ridiculous! Not even one Mcdonalds?! Hahaha! Oh wait, am I going crazy? Haha, that's not good, is it?  ...urgh, f**k pink. (sorry, if you like pink)

"O-oh..." that's why I like Tsuna, he just knows not to pry into other people's touchy subject. Not that I mind, I mean I'm not the type who'll crumble just at the mention of it but I won't appreciate it if you pry into my business like an idiot. Wait, out of subject.

"Let's end it here today, ok?"

"U-umm... s-sure..."

"Yeesh, no need to get so worked up with me having no family, I'm totally fine with it, really."

Then Tsuna mumbled something like '...eyes...t...ing...oth...ise.' What does that mean? The god of death were tearing off my eyes yesterday when you were chilling in your room and your mother likes edelweiss?

"Huh?" Does that even make sense? Wait, wasn't 'eyes' in front of the 't...ing' word?

"U-umm, n-nothing!"

I scratched my cheek "Sigh, social awkward…" I mumbled before grabbing my stuff and went downstairs. I heard Tsuna's footsteps following behind me.

* * *

**~ **~~** ~~~Woohoo~break~line~again~~I~think~the~hw~moment~really~sucks~though~with~the~social~awkward~syndrome~going~on~in~Tsuna's~room~ **~~** ~~~**

"Ara, you two already done your homework?"

"Uh… yeah, I should get going already. It was nice to meet you, Sawada-san." I said to Nana who was in the kitchen and bowed.

"Oh my, you're not going to stay for dinner? I thought that you will be staying for dinner since you stayed so late, I even cooked your share of dinner!"

"E-eh? B-but... I really shouldn't be bothering..."

"Of course it is not a bother! The more the merrier, don't you agree?" ... I didn't know Nana was one of the Yamamoto type...

"Mom! You shouldn't be forcing Hikaru-san to stay!" Tsuna complained.

"But it's alright for Hikaru-chan, right?" Nana beamed at me.

"Uh... ok?" I gave up, I lost to Nana's beaming… it's way too bright for me… I resisted the urge to raise my hand to cover my eyes(because that will be impolite.) from the light.

"Wonderful! I'll go set the table!" Nana's beaming got brighter as she started setting the table, which kinda scared me. How can someone be _this_ bright(except Ryohei with his sparkling flames, he was really sparkly with his... maximum break thingy)?

"Um... I'll help?" I jogged to Nana, and then I noticed the Tsuna at the doorway, his mouth gaping. "Err… Tsuna? You're gonna eat dinner or not?"

"E-eh?" good, he snapped out of it before a fly flew into his mouth. "O-of course!" Not used to having a friend to go to his house? Especially a girl? ... social awkward syndrome is going wild in this house.

* * *

**UPDATE (18 April, 2013):** Mwhahaha*laughs evilly*, I delayed Reborn's appearance! I think I shouldn't let Hikaru be there. Because it's like, weird. Besides, now that I think about it, Reborn isn't the type to question Hikaru. I mean he would be 'I'm awesome, if you try something funny, I'll kill you with my awesome Leon-gun.'

Uh… so yeah, no questioning. I'll delete that. He'll learn to trust Hikaru (I think?) in the future.

_(Hikaru: BTW, is this… a failed attempt of fluff?_

_Writer-san: Nuh-uh, this is called 'social awkward', my dear. Seriously, they should get Shamal to get this social awkward syndrome out of the Sawada household._

_Hikaru:No f**king way! Keep that pervy bas**** out of my view!_

_Writer-san: Shamal~ Hikaru said that she'll grant you her awesome kiss if you get that social awkward syndrome out of the Sawada household~_

_Shamal:_ _***pops out from nowhere*** _ _Hikaru-chu~ Kiss~ Kiss~_

_Hikaru:_ _***kicks Shamal who became a star*** _ _F**K OFF.)_

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	3. The days of boxers for Tsuna begins (LOL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna confessed to Kyoko! But...... poor guy got refused...... (I mean 'Kyaaaa!!' sounds like refusal more right?) Mochida** tried to hit Tsuna but...........! Hikaru got punched instead......
> 
> (HIkaru: What the-!) And so~! Please enjoy!!

**UPDATE (10th April):**

Updating takes time… sigh… I want my sleep… yawn~ I pity poor Hikaru who will get punched.

_(Hikaru: What?!)_

* * *

**Ch.3 – The days of boxers for Tsuna begins (LOL)**

"Yawn, uh… school… curse me, why do I have to automatically wake up so early in the morning." I mumbled sleepily as I looked at the clock in the guest room which reads 5:00 a.m.

And yes, I ended up staying at Tsuna's house. You know, after dinner, Nana asked me to take a shower at their house. And then after that, she said it was too late to go home, just stay for the night. And so… yeah, I'm like, forced to stay by Nana and her beaming. Nana said I can stay here whenever I like and it sounds awesome, right? But… is it really alright? I mean, wouldn't it be like, messing up the plot or something? … sounds tempting _*smirk_ *… Wait, what if I blow up the world?! Urgh… I'm torn between fun and justice… But then again, I can stay by them and make sure the flow of the plot is completely alright… Urgh… thinking takes time…...

Whatever, I don't really want headaches in the morning. I dumped it into the back of my mind. So I went to bathroom, wash my face blablabla, changed into my black Adidas track suit with the typical white straight-lines on the sides of my pants and on my sleeves. Then I put down a note which says:

' _Sorry, Tsuna and Sawada-san. I'll go out to run for a bit. But don't worry Tsuna, I'll come back to walk you to school! And please don't go into the room I stayed in. It's a mess and my stuff are everywhere, I'll take care of it when I get back._

_Hikaru.'_

* * *

And then I went out for running with my Beats Studio black and orange headphones. Family, vs Millefiore ver. started playing. When I got out, I immediately felt like someone were burning their eyes into me so I looked around. But, it's like 5 o'clock so no one should be around. I shrugged and continued running. And then after a while, I saw this familiar black-haired teen ran pass with his baseball bat.

Yamamoto? As healthy as ever it seems. I guess, no matter how scary this virus is, it still can't beat the awesome, healthy, _milk-liking_ Yamamoto. I just stopped to stared at his back (he's running, bro) for a bit (oh come on, it's Yamamoto, who wouldn't stare?) and then continued running again.

Suddenly a blur passed by with lightning speed and disappeared with lightning speed. I heard it said " **EXTREME TRAINING!** RUN AROUND THE TOWN FOR 100 ROUNDS!" …dafuq?! Ryohei?! **"EXTREMEEEEE!"** …Yep, definitely Ryohei.

I sweat-dropped a bit and continued running. "Two characters in a row? What's next? Hibari?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Herbivore." A certain skylark said.

"Oh sh*t." I said to myself. Why the hell is this happening to me? Urgh… I mentally slapped my own big mouth. Bad bad mouth! "Y-yes?" I tried to say as calm as I can.

"I haven't seen you in Namimori." Good, he didn't hear the character part.

"U-uh… I'm a new student in Namimori Middle School since yesterday, s-sir Hibari!" I straightened my body unconsciously and suddenly I feel like I'm a solider reporting to her captain or something.

"Hn." Hibari just turned around, the sleeves of his jacket flapping in the wind (stupid fangirl slave, posing to the world), maybe to continue his patrol or something. "Eye contacts or hair dying is prohibited in school." He said with his back towards me. Not bothering to even turn around.

"They're natural!" I yelled back but he paid it no mind. Urgh, I so don't wanna get bitten to death......... Well, there shouldn't be anyone else right?… Mukuro is still in prison right now, I think. I'm not in the mode to see a pineapple, especially a creepy and perverted one. I shivered at the thought of his 'kufufu's, so I ran back home. Y'know, in case he's in Japan.

* * *

**~Somewhere in the distant Vindice Prison again~**

"Achoo!"

"Mukuro-san! Are you catching a cold?!" "Mukuro-sama, you should wear extra clothes."

"No, it just seems that someone is thinking bad of me again."

* * *

**~Back~**

I rang the doorbell and Nana came to open to the door for me.

"Ohayo, Sawada-san."

"Ara, you're back, Hikaru-chan."

"Yeah, I'm back. Can I please borrow the bathroom? I kinda sweat from the running." Actually, most of them came from confronting Hibari.

"Sure, do you need to eat breakfast too?"

"E-eh? N-no I-I…" as if teasing me, my stomach growled loudly. Great, now even my stomach favors Nana's beaming (and probably her cooking too from now on).

Nana chuckled and said "I'll cook your share." And then she went back to the kitchen. I smiled at the faint humming from the kitchen and went upstairs to take a quick shower. Then I changed into my school uniform. And I picked up my stuffs. Carefully hiding the things which involves KHR. (I got a few key chains and dolls and a notebook…) And started playing KHR puzzle on my phone (that's why I don't want people going through my stuff) until about a quarter to eight. Then I heard a loud "I don't need a home tutor- HHIIIEEE!" Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! … something rolled down the stairs… I immediately walked out. Only to see Tsuna lying at the bottom of the staircase.

"Err… Tsuna? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright… Wait, Hikaru-san?!"

"Uh… yeah?"

"E-eh? Uh… nothing…" are you really awake, Tsuna? I felt hurt, really, he forgot about me.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice said. My mouth gaped at the sight of the familiar fedora. "So you're Tsuna." Reborn asked… um… more like confirming.

"Um… yeah?"

"…and you?" Reborn turned to me.

"Err…... I'm Yuki Hikaru. Just a friend staying over." I answered. I shrunk a little under his calculative eyes… Not expecting me over, huh? Then, he turned back to Tsuna.

"I'll be looking after you starting from today." Reborn exclaimed. Poor Tsuna, I pity you.

"W-wait, whose baby is this?!"

"Relax, Dame Tsuna."

"And how do you know my nickname?!"

"Information gathering is a basic skill, Tsuna."

"Stop saying 'Tsuna,Tsuna' like you're a big shot. I have a real name, Sawada Tsunayoshi! I don't want to get called 'Tsuna' by a baby like you." Yep, just like the reaction in the anime. And then, Reborn sent a swift kick to Tsuna's face. …...yep, just like the anime…

"Oh my, where did this baby came from?" Nana came down from upstairs at the noise.

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor." Reborn took out a card which says 'The Home Tutor, Reborn' and showed it to the world.

"The home… tutor?" Nana said before chuckling as Tsuna laughed. Oh dear, I don't want to see anymore, Tsuna have no idea who he's laughing at. So I went out first. Just as I closed the door I heard a sickening thud, probably Tsuna got pwned by Reborn again.

I took a look at my watch and gasped. Oh f**k, I'm gonna be late and Hibari doesn't like people being late. And so, I ran to the school for the sake of my butt (so it won't get whipped).

* * *

Whew, I got to school in time. I slowed my pace at the sight of the school. Then I noticed Kyoko is in front of me… along with that Mochida a**. Oh, I remember him alright. The bast*** who cheated in the dual with Tsuna but still got his a** kicked by Tsuna in the end. Heh, _baldy_.

And then I heard, 'ngraaaaaAAAAA **AHHHHH!** " which is getting louder by second. I looked up, only to find Tsuna slamming into Mochida** who flew into the inner side of the wall surrounding the school. And then, I heard some annoying 'Kyaaaa's and 'Yamamoto-kun~'s. But whatever, not my concern now.

Then someone walked by me. I took a little while to notice that guy is Ryohei (y'know, he doesn't yell 'EXTREME' unless it involves boxing and fighting.) He stopped in front of me a bit and stared at the scene in front of him (and me).

Waitwaitwaitwait, you're not doing anything?! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT EXTREMELY INVOLVES KYOKO?! … this world just went crazy…... EXTREMLY…

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna pointed his index finger at Kyoko. My heart stopped for a moment. Come on, Kyoko, say yes! And then Tsuna offered Kyoko his hand "Please go out with me!" And the hell froze (except me).

Kyoko stared at Tsuna's half-naked form for a while before… "Kyaaa!" …she ran away. Oops, Tsuna you screwed up. Just as I was going to comfort the poor, hurt Tsuna (even his flame shrunk)…

And then someone yelled, "You b*****d!" I instinctively went in front of Tsuna and guess what? ...I got punched in the face, my face titled towards right from the impact…... **WHAT THE F**KING SH** **********************************

I glared at Mochida without turning my head back (IMA CONSUMED BY ANGER), I guess that's more intimidating as Mochida froze. "What the f**k are you doing, b****? You want to get bitten to death for attacking another student?" I said with a cold voice. Mochida gulped in fear and his legs are shaking, like he just saw Hibari (who is not here right now). I could hear the 'thud!' behind me which probably indicates that Tsuna went out of dying will mode and fell on his butt.

I squeezed a _bright_ smile out but narrowed my eyes on the other hand which made Mochida stepped back "You ever try to hit Tsuna again, **kamikorosu** ~" I said with a Byakuran tone which can totally creep people out. Heh, I'm just good at this.

" **H-HIIIIIIIEEEE!** " this time, it's Mochida who screamed like a girl and ran into the school. I noticed the amused crowd and glared at them, "Herbivores, crowding is prohibited." I said. And gone they go. I remembered the Tsuna who's still sitting on the floor behind me and so I went out of my 'creeping people out because of anger' mode (but that ain't empty threats) and turned around. Only to find Reborn and (the gaping) Tsuna staring at me.

I blinked, "What?" I said in my normal tone.

"N-nothing." Tsuna stuttered.

"Are you alright?" I asked. This time, it's Tsuna's turn to gape at me.

"A-ah, yeah…"

"Cool." And then I remembered I got a back-up uniform from Nana this morning, just in case. So I took it out from my school bag and threw it to Tsuna who failed to catch it and the uniform landed on his face (sorry…). "Don't catch a cold." I smiled awkwardly. He flushed immediately (probably reminded him of the fact that he's still half-naked) but kept quiet. He's probably freaked out by my 'creeping people out because of anger' mode… Urgh…

I turned around to leave before, "W-wait!" I looked at him over my right shoulder. "U-umm… your face…" My face? I touched my right cheek and it was a bit more heated than my other cheek. That b**** can't really hit hard can he, it doesn't really hurt (there wasn't even a bruise). I guess my cheek's just a bit red from the punch. "I-I… I'm sorry to get you hit, Hikaru-san!"

"…" I stared at him before giving him a confused look. "Why are you apologizing? You aren't the one who hit me and you also aren't the one who pushed me out to be your human shield." In fact, I threw myself in front of him.

"B-but… that punch was meant for me…"

"Chillax, it doesn't hurt. See?" I poked at my reddened cheek to show that I'm alright. "Besides, nobody gets hurt right? So it's totally cool!" I grinned. No, it actually ain't cool, Mochida called Tsuna, the _B word_. I'm gonna get him for that for sure... Kufufu.

_Mochida shivered in the school'_ _s hall way._

"So, it's fine. And so, you should get dressed before Hibari bites you to death for violating dress code and being late. See ya in class!" I walked inside the school building and passed by Hibari on the way (scary). And then he just had to stop me and said "Herbivore."

I looked around immediately but the only one in the hallway is me (y'know, everyone ran back to their classroom at the sight of Hibari).

"Y-yes?" I sweat dropped. Da**, confronting Hibari twice in a day?! Not good for the heart.

"Explain." I knew immediately he meant the incident (more like accident) in front of the school gate. And he probably saw everything through the window when he's patrolling or whatever.

I gulped before roughly explained that a baby ripped off Tsuna's clothes when he was on his way to school and threatened him to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko or he'll shoot him with a gun. And then I explained my reddened cheek (that Michida dude tried to punch Tsuna so I blocked the punch for the poor boy! That bast**** .... _Hibari: Language._ Hikaru: sorry…).

Hibari stared (intimidating…*shiver*) at me. I shrunk. He left. I almost fainted.

What the hell?! Was he smirking?! Th-that's… spooky… he never smirks unless there's a carnivore (it's mainly Reborn or Dino, I think…) in sight… Maybe he got amused by my story? Wow, never knew Hibari likes this kind of stuff…

Whatever, as long as I didn't get bitten to death.

Whew, confronting Hibari twice a day is not good for my heart. I washed my face in the bathroom before walking back to my classroom. And then I heard the laughter erupting in the classroom and Tsuna at the door. I walked to Tsuna and then the laughter ceased. I turned to them, some are looking me in fear (namely Mochida's friends (because not all of them are at the school gate) and Mochida is probably being taken care of by Hibari right at the moment), some stopped along with the ones looking me in fear (you know, because of the atmosphere).

I just ignored them and beamed at Tsuna "Morning~"

"U-uhn… good morning." And then the atmosphere lightened and people started to give me confused stare instead of scared ones. Doesn't matter though. I walked to my seat and daydreamt the whole day through. Hm… now when is Tsuna gonna pwn Mochida? … I think it's lunch break… Meh, I'll just follow the crowd flow then I'll find them.

* * *

**~Lunch Break~**

I'm in the gym now. Tsuna's not coming yet so I looked around and made sure no one can noticie me (I'm leaning against the wall when everyone is crowding around at the inner side), then I started the KHR puzzle on my phone again. Ah~ I never gets bored by the game. I really like the pics.

"Ah! Tsuna came!" "He really came?!"  "It'd better for him if he ran away…"

I looked up from my phone. Wow, I can see Tsuna's legs shaking from even here. His legs seemed to be glued to the floor but he still walked over to Mochida. Poor Tsuna......... his clothes are gonna get ruined again…

"Heh, you've finally come, you perverted stalker!" Mochida pointed his bamboo sword at Tsuna. I glared at him. He's getting on my nerves… by acting all jerky and thinking that it looks heroic… I seriously want to reduce him to pieces… no, ashes…

_Mochida shivered again like something cold and sharp was poking at his back, he looked around but didn't find the source, so he went back to teasing dame-Tsuna again._

"U-uh, there's an explanation for this..." said Tsuna, trying to avoid a fight.

"I won't be hearing excuses! Even if god forgives you, I won't! I shall punish you!" Mochida cut in and points his bamboo sword closer, barely not touching Tsuna's face.

"Hiiiieee!"

"Haha, since you're a beginner at ***** kendo, I'll count you as winner if you can get even ****** i-pon off of me then you win. But if you got beaten up by me before you can do that, then I win!" He laughed. And my dark aura thickened. "The prize is of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!" he declared, pointing his bamboo sword towards Kyoko. My dark aura thickened by a few dozens inches. "And also probably your new girlfriend, Yuki Hikaru in our class!" My dark aura exploded. Ku. Fu. Fu. Having a death wish now, are you?

***something like sword art**

****refers to narrow object but probably his hair here because we all know…*smirk*.**

_Students looking at the scene shivered because of a cold breeze blew by but shrugged it off, it's probably the air-conditioner, right?_

"Let's start! Sawada!" Mochida charged towards Tsuna who doesn't even have a weapon yet. F********************

"Hiiiieee!"

Then I saw Yamamoto threw a bamboo sword to Tsuna. I can't really hear what he said, I could only hear the Mochida-a** just because he's just way too loud for his own good.

And almost instantly, Tsuna already got his weapon flew away from his grip.

"Uwauwauwauwa!"

"Stop it right there!"

And they started to chase around like idiots.

"Hiieeee!"

"You can't escape! Sawada!"

And then Tsuna tripped. Oh sh*t. I glared harder into Mochida, dare him to actually hit Tsuna. He froze, and then,

"Sawada-kun, do your best!" Kyoko decided to take Tsuna's side. Ha! Finally! Someone smart enough to choose the winning side! Then, someone decided to fire a gun, (it's obvious who did it, right?) and the bullet (more like a weird red light thingy) made its way to Tsuna's forehead. He fell down with a thud. I flinched a bit at the sight, Tsuna doesn't suit with lifeless eyes… And then, as we all know…

" **REBORN!** I'll get i-pon no matter what!" And then Tsuna charged towards Mochida who raised his sword and slammed it into Tsuna's face but Tsuna's head butt overwhelmed his slash and the bamboo sword broke into pieces. Mochida stumbled back in shock and Tsuna immediately jumped on him, knocking Mochida down in the process. And then Tsuna raised his hand. It's called a mounted position thing, I think...

" **NNNRRRGGGGAAHH!"** RRIIIIIIIPPP! And something got ripped off… well, namely Mochida**' hair. Mochida's eyes widened to its fullest, I think it might pop out any moment now… ahem, his mouth opened to scream in pain but nothing came out… In all, his face looks funny… pfft…

"You think I'll only get ***** i-pon?! I've got ***** hyaku-pon now!" the move shocked the judge (I think the poor guy is scarred for now…) and he seemed to want to raise Tsuna's flag and get the hell outta there but he's reluctant to do so (y'know, Mochida probably bribed him).

***** _**i** _ **means one in Japanese and** _**hyaku** _ **is hundred**

"If that's not enough..." _RIP RIP RIP RIP_ and then Tsuna started ripping off Mochida's hair like it was nothing but grass.

"E-eeeep! P-p-point! R-red wins!" the judge finally snapped.

"Wooooow!" everyone screamed with an awed face.

"W-was that really Tsuna?!" "I've got my new found respect for Tsuna!" "That was awesome!" … was some of the stuff I heard from the crowd. But there's too much compliments (because Tsuna's too awesome). Heh, of course Tsuna's awesome! Why else I love him so much?! (for his awesome-ness, of course)

And then seeing that there's nothing worth watching, the crowd started to leave. I stared at the twitching Mochida and 'hmph'ed. Serves you right. How dare you try to punch Tsuna!

"… then can I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?!" I snapped out from my one-sided glaring contest with Mochida at the mention of Tsuna's name. I looked around, finding the gym almost empty. Keyword, _almost_. Tsuna and Kyoko are still chatting in the middle of the gym (Mochida's _corpse_ somehow disappeared… probably Hibari again), I watched the scene in interest.

"O-of course!" Pffft Tsuna is a blushing mess in front of Kyoko. Sigh, cute. I just want to cuddle him to death… But then, Kyoko walked to me, she looked at me, and then looked at Tsuna, and then turned back to me. She beamed and said "Good luck, Hikaru-chan." And she left. And I gaped. Ch-chan?! T-th-the hell! I-it doesn't sound good at all! I-it's too c-c… urgh, I don't want to think about the 'C' word already. Seriosuly, me and cute doesn't fit- Wait, did I just said the c word? Gaaaaaahh! My mouth! My tongue! They're BURNING! BREATHE! BREATHE....... breathe...

Ok, I'm good. I looked back up, only to find Tsuna still staring into the now empty space in front of him… seriously, one little chat and he already got crazy. I walked to him and whispered in his ear "Tsuna~" I whispered a few more times but he didn't react so...... **"TSUNA!"** I yelled, in his ear.

" **HHHIIEEE** \- mmffff" I threw my jacket (y'know the yellow one of Namimori's uniform?) at his face. "You better go and get dresses, unless you like being in your boxers glory."

Tsuna's face flushed like a tomato. Wow, I had no idea someone's face can be this _red_ (except Giroro, y'know the one from Keroro). "I-I-I… I'll go now! T-thank you, Hikaru-san!" He ran. Awww, I wanted to take a picture! Oh well, maybe I can do it another time. I went to my horrible part time which was… full of… **PINK**. Ahem, and then I went back to my hotel room for the night.

* * *

3rd chapter completed! So the next chapter will be the 1st appearance of Tsuna's future right hand man! Will Hikaru get along with Gokudera? (Of course not! Obviously!)

**UPDATE (22** **nd** **April):**

Hikaru doesn't get to live in Tsuna's house here D:, but I'll probably add it later, y'know to make it seems smoother and makes more sense. (but probably random anyway)

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	4. Desk Guardian!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera, don't you dare to flip Tsuna's desk! I shall protect it at all cost! I'll be Tsuna's desk's guardian from now on!!

**UPDATE (25-4-2013):**

Hi~ guys, I'm back! I'm still struggling on how to design my character's sword… (NOT KEYBLADE, all of you who vote for this! Screw ya! This ain't a KH crossover!) Whatever, I have some idea in mind… ahem, anyway enjoy this chapter full of random-ness too?

* * *

**Ch.4 – Desk Guardian!**

I yawned… Sigh, another oh so wonderful morning where I can not get enough sleep… **AGAIN**. I rubbed my eyes again. Urgh… I think I'm gonna fall asleep while walking… Wait? Is that Tsuna? …. I can feel the 'OMG! What the hell am I gonna do?!' aura radiating from him again. So I went up to him and tapped on his shoulder, "Morning."

"…mumblemumblemumble…sigh… morning… wait! Hikaru-san?!

"The one and only, so… what's troubling you?"

"U-um…. I err…" He's just so easy to read… He's wondering if he should tell me his problem or not now…I just want to cuddle him to death when he's having his social awkward syndrome (cute! )!

"Relax, I won't be telling anyone if it's something embarrassing like wetting your bed in the morning. Besides, if you tell it to someone, you'll feel better, right?" …or at least that's what the stupid drama shows say so…

"I didn't wet my bed!" He protested, "And… maybe you're right, Hikaru-san…" he mumbled, being barely audible. "A-actually, Reborn forced me to participate in the volleyball tournament but I can't do sports! Ahh…. What should I do… I really want to run away… I'm dame dame in the end…"

"Don't be stupid," I frowned and said, and Tsuna blinked at me, "You're not dame, no one is. Everyone have their good points, and yours just don't seem to be in academic and sports. Besides, I think you just lack motives. Once you find your resolve, you can definitely do it." Wait, did I just say a very KHR-ish thing? I shivered at the cheesy-ness, who knew I'm capable of cheesy lines? "Don't you know? Girls like cool guys who give all they've got, even if they did get beaten up in the end." I winked, Tsuna flushed at my awesome advice in how to get a girl (coughKyokocough).

"Th-thanks for telling me, Hikaru-san…" Tsuna smiled at me, which made me clenched my fists and my whole body shook slightly (but made sure Tsuna wouldn't notice). Must…resist…cuddle…

* * *

I reached school with Tsuna and separated at the shoe lockers (for him to have some… quality time with Kyoko *winks*). And then, I fell asleep in the classroom.

"… Hikaru-san… Hikaru-san!" I shot up, "Wh-what? I'm totally awake! I so did not sleep in class! Don't bite me to death!" …only to find it was Tsuna who woke me. "Th-the teacher's here…" he whispered, "And… umm… you should wipe away your drool…" I blushed and wiped the drool with my sleeve.

"Th-thanks, Tsuna." I straightened my back and looked forward (aka daydreaming). … wait, am I missing something? What's special today? Hm… there's this volleyball tournament…what's related to it…? …oh sh**, Gokudera.

"Class! I'll introduce the new student in our class." The teacher announced which made me closed my eyes and pray from the bottom of my heart. PLEASE DON'T BE GOKUDERA DON'T BE GOKUDERA DON'T BE GOKUDERA… "He studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is…" Just say it's not Gokudera! He flipped Tsuna's desk when he should be worshipping it! He should realize Tsuna's awesome-ness earlier! I dunno, maybe like, right now?! "… Gokudera Hayato-kun." I fainted, my head landed on the desk with a light _bang_. I shall be Tsuna's desk's guardian from now on!

"Wow, he's hot, don't you think so?" "And on top of that, he's from another country." "We should totally make him a fanclub!" "Kyaa! I'll be the first member!"

… oh god. And so fangirls were born and I'm half-conscious (why am I not completely unconscious?) to witness it… I hereby announce that I hate Gokudera. He just added the amount of horrible fangirls in the school! I shall forever curse him… Oh well, at least he'll forever be haunted by fangirls… I'll make sure he is… wait, now I started to pity him for a bit… and wait again… am I forgetting something?

 _BANG! THUD!_ WTF?! I shot my head up and looked towards the source of the noise, only to find Tsuna sprawling on the floor and his desk… oh! Now I remember! I need to protect Tsuna's desk! Oh, but Gokudera already kicked it… I glared at him. How dare him to flip Tsuna's desk! But he didn't notice me since he was having this heated and one-sided staring contest with Tsuna. And the teacher was so useless that he could't even stop Gokudera from doing whatever he likes. Urgh, I so wanna kick him where it hurts for flipping Tsuna's desk…

Kufufu… I'm so gonna report his way of wearing the school uniform to Hibari.

I can feel Gokudera's glare prickling my back during the whole lesson (I mean, I should be in his sight since I'm sitting in front of Tsuna… But Tsuna's back should be hurting more…. Poor guy.). I turned around and patted his shoulder in a comforting manner and flashed a 'I pity you, you poor guy' look at him which made him sweat dropped.

* * *

**~Lunch Break~**

"Do your best in the volleyball tournament, Tsuna! I'll go cheer for you!" I said to Tsuna in the classroom.

"U-uhn! And um… can you head to the gym first? I have business to take care of…"

"Sure? Then see ya." I waved, Tsuna nodded before running off, to Reborn I guess. Oh well, I'll go to the gym first.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

"Reborn! Where are you?!" I yelled as I ran along the hallway. Luckily, most of the people went to the gym already so no one's looking at me weirdly. Geez! Where is that guy when you need him! Reborn's always here when I don't want him to! So where could he be when I need him?!

"Sigh… I thought that he was supposed to keep an eye on me all the time… huh? What's that smell?" I sniffed the air. It smells like… coffee? That's weird, there shouldn't be coffee since no one's around… so I tried to find the source and it appears that the scent is coming from the fire hydrant. I bent down in front of the fire hydrant and- **BAM!** Ouch! My face!

"Ciaossu, I'm having my coffee break now." Reborn said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee in his comfortable room disguised as the fire hydrant. There were luxurious furnishings and a tiny coffeemaker on his tiny table in front of his comfortable tiny sofa, but wait, it's not time for admiring Reborn's abnormally tiny furniture right now.

"Why are you in a place like this?!" I yelled at him. "O-oh right, never mind that, shoot me with the dying will bullet! I have to participate the volleyball tournament next, I need to look good in front of everyone again!"

"I can shoot you but you'll die."

"Yeah, I'll die- wait, what?!" I-I'll die?! B-but I thought the dying will bullet will make me invincible!

"You won't revive if you don't have any regrets when shot by the dying will bullet. Do you think that someone like you who got overconfident after all the flattery will have any regrets?" Reborn explained.

"S-so that means… I can't use the dying will bullet?!" then how am I supposed to win the volleyball tournament?! I'll mess up for sure!

 _Click._ Reborn readied his gun and pointed it at me. "Do you want to give it try? If you're lucky enough, you'll die peacefully."

"Hiiiieee! N-no thanks!" don't point that gun at me! I don't want to die yet!

"Good luck then, _hero_." Reborn mocked, before closing the door. Urgh… what should I do?! If I mess up in this game, then everyone will start calling me Dame-Tsuna again!

"That's right… at this point," I mumbled,  
 _'_ _I'll just have to run away, thinks Tsuna.'_  
"It's my only option."  
'But that would mean betraying Hikaru-san who went as far as encouraging him'  
"That's the problem… most people would've just give up on me but Hikaru-san encouraged me to do my best even when she knows I'll lose (it's intuition)… wait," why does it feels like there's an extra weight on my shoulder? I looked at my left shoulder, only to find…

"R-Reborn?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm speaking for your heart."

"I don't need you to voice it out!"

"If you're a man, you'll choose death over running away." Reborn jumped off my shoulder.

"Don't say something irresponsible like that just because you're not involved!" I complained. And I don't want to be told how to be a man by a baby!

"No one will laugh at someone who's using all their strength and will to fight." Hikaru-san's smile flashed in my mind. That… sounds just like what Hikaru-san said this morning. "This is a man's battle."

"Reborn…" that's right… I'll go to the tournament after all.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I started Temple Run 2 on my phone. Sigh, what's taking Tsuna so long… whoa whoa whoa, ouch! Da** I fell off that mine cart thing again… I felt the urge to throw my phone onto the floor. Why the f**k temple run is so da** difficult!

"Go Tsuna!" "The team's secret weapon is here!" "Tsuna! Fight!"

I looked up. Phew, and here I thought that Reborn actually shot the bullet at Tsuna when he doesn't have any regrets… I put away my phone. "You can do it, Tsuna!" I cheered and waved, Tsuna nodded awkwardly at me. Wait, how did he hear me in the midst of all that yelling? Oh well, KHR logic. And I watched as Tsuna walked to his team, and Gokudera started his glaring session again (just why is he everywhere?).

The staff or whatever started preparing like mopping the floor even though it's already shining like a diamond. Seriously, I can see my reflection on the floor. I bet it's because Hibari is responsible for monitoring the whole event (y'know, in case any herbivores violates the school's rules. So for the sake of Namimori's peace, he tolerated crowding… maybe I should get a bit further away from Hibari since he's emitting this horrible aura of 'bug me, you stupid herbivore, and you die'…).

Hibari said something to the gym teacher which in turn, made the teacher nodded in fear and announced, "W-we will now begin the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!" Not the guy's fault though. I mean even if Hibari just said 'Hi' I'll still be scared… wait no, if Hibari ever says 'Hi' to me, I'll be so scared that I might wet myself or even die from the shock. 'Hi' which is a friendly word, will never appear in Hibari's dictionary.

 _Beep!_ The P.E. teacher who's responsible for this event (although, the real one who's responsible is Hibari…) blew the whistle thing.

And someone sent the ball towards Tsuna. But Tsuna froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. Yamamoto probably noticed that, so he ran in front of Tsuna and hit the ball for him.

"Woohoo!"  
"As expected from Yamamoto of the baseball club!"  
"Yamamoto-kun is so cool!"  
"Go, Yamamoto-kun!"

…oh…god… fan…girls…

"Thank you, thank you." Yamamoto waved at the crowd before another round started. (yep, he won, with just ONE HIT. Yup, that's Yamamoto.)

"Tsuna, it's yours!" Yamamoto told Tsuna who panicked as the ball became closer and closer to him.

"Go! Tsuna!" "Attack!" some random people cheered.

Tsuna jumped and swung his hand but ended up missing the ball and the ball landed on his face. The crowd's cheering immediately died down. And as Tsuna kept messing up during the whole game, the crowd started to yell criticisms at Tsuna. I don't even bother to make out what they're yelling any more. I just let out a _friendly_ aura for the world to feel.

"Hey, don't you think it's a bit cold here?"  
"Must be the air conditioner again. Seriosuly, someone should get it fixed."

I just played Subway Surfer during the 5 minute break and then the match started again. Just as Tsuna reached his position, two freaky blue light thingy flew towards him and disappeared into his knees (seriously? Nobody but me saw that?! Maybe that's because only some people can see dying will flames…). Tsuna fell down but got up immediately… It's not the dying will bullet… oh… I know what it is now… And I pity Tsuna's _that_ specificorgan.

_Beep!_

Another ball was sent towards Tsuna. "Tsuna! Block it!" Yamamoto told him, so Tsuna nodded and jumped… he ended up jumping super high, even higher than Mario.

"Whhhoaaaa!" the crowd got surprised by this. I mean, of course they're surprised, who can actually jump higher than Mario?

"Oof!" and the ball hit Tsuna… where it… really hurts… poor guy. I should probably pray for him that he can still have kids with Kyoko in the future. And that enthusiasm of Tsuna's got the team's spirit up (except for Gokudera who's still having his _fun_ , one-sided glaring session).

And Tsuna continued to block volleyballs with his… poor organ and class 1A ended up winning the match with the score of 21:3. But Gokudera decided to have a _nice_ talk with him and ruined Tsuna's mode. Gokudera walked away and slammed the gym's door shut as I walked to Tsuna.

"Congrats, Tsuna."

"U-uh… yeah…"

"So, what did Gokudera said to you?" I asked in concern even if I know what's going on. Probably a oh-so-pleasant invitation to a dead-or-alive fight.

"E-eh?"

"He obviously said something disturbing to you so tell me if he's bullying you or something." I frowned. Urgh… I want to help so much but I can't. If I do, Tsuna might lost his first subordinate. Maybe I'll just watch in a bush nearby or something…

That feels so much like a stalker…

"N-no, u-um… h-he just… asked me to… have a talk with him! Yeah, that's it. Haha…" …who the hell will believe that? Tsuna's skill to lie is like, under zero.

"Hm… ok then. Hurry up and change. Class is going to start." He nodded.

"Um… go on without me." Tsuna told me.

"…ok." I replied. Heh, hell like I'm gonna do that. Now, I'll go to that place first… was it behind the gym? I think it is. Ok! I'll go and find a comfortable spot in the bushes! And comfortable as in VERY comfortable, like you'll fall asleep once you lie on it. Y'know like the stupid advertisements for mattresses.

* * *

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** _

"Hiiieee! Someone! SAAVVEE MEEEEE!"

I shot up from my comfortable spot… wait, I fell asleep?! I facepalmed. Dang it, that spot is **TOO** comfortable! I immediately got up and looked at Gokudera and Tsuna from the bush but just then, I felt something landed on my head. I immediately prayed that it wasn't dynamite and thank god. It's just Reborn. Wait, that's not a good thing too, right?

"Ciaossu, Hikaru."

I blinked twice before deciding to play dumb, "Oh, you're that tutor of Tsuna's," I said and flashed a motherly smile (I dunno, girls just do that whenever they see babies or something, like Haru… _'Babies are angels with hearts of purest white!'_ *cough*). "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking after Dame Tsuna so that he won't flunk everything."

"Oh… then, please do take care of him." I smiled. Wait, why am I speaking in a Nana tone now? No idea…

"Hey, Tsuna. What are you doing over there?" And Yamamoto decided to pop out from nowhere.

"Y-Yamamoto?!" And so Tsuna got distracted.

" ***** Hatero!" Gokudera won't let this chance go wasted and threw more dynamites towards Yamamoto and Tsuna. Tsuna who's being the good guy he is, tried to defuse the dynamites with his hands without a second thought to save both him and Yamamoto but he ended up burning his hands. Ouch, that gotta hurt. You can tell by Tsuna's face. And why didn't he drag Yamamoto and run? I mean, that would be faster than defusing the dynamites one by one, right? …I'll never admit he's dame… _**NEVER**_.

_*Hatero means 'perish!' or 'meet your end!' or something like that. It's a catch phrase of Gokudera so I decided to use Japanese (Gokudera just isn't Gokudera without his catch phrase, the same goes with Hibari (Kamikorosu!) and other characters :P)_

And then Yamamoto decided to pick up one dynamite and asked "What kind of game is this? Looks fun! Let me in too!" dafuq?! Yamamoto, do you think blowing yourself up is a fun game? I don't!

"Hiiee! No! Not that!" and so I decided to come out and save the day.

"Yamamoto! Pitch!" and here comes Yamamoto's baseball mode, his eyes flashed with seriousness. And- oh sh**. I dodged. "Not this way!" I looked around only to find the dynamite implanted into the wall and before I can get far enough… **BOOM!**

And ouch, I got thrown to the front, my face implanted to the ground just in front of Tsuna. But I guess Gokudera is using dynamites with a low force so it doesn't really hurt much. You know, like it just tore my back off (I blame the gore films I watch and gore novels I read for teaching me that). It's just like a huge hand slapped me hard on the back, which still hurts actually, I think it'll leave a bruise… a HUGE one at that. Oh well, I just need some ice for my back. At least, I didn't die or have my back unrecognizable.

I looked at the poor wall behind me which the dynamite was previously planted on and gulped. Oh f**k, Hibari is gonna bite us all to death for destroying school property! Why can't it be like in the anime? Where nothing was blown to pieces? I'm so not paying for the wall.

"H-Hikaru-san too?!" "Hi, nice to see ya too." I replied, as I stood up and dusted my clothes. "Haha! Nice to meet you!" "Yo, Yamamoto." Then Yamamoto and I shook hands. Tsuna sweat dropped. Yeah yeah, I know it's not exactly the best thing to in the midst of explosions.

 **BAM!** A gunshot was heard. What?! I'm **not** gonna pay for the wall!

"REBORN! I'll defuse the dynamites with my dying will!" And Tsuna defused the dynamites at a lightning speed. Oh… so the gunshot wasn't for me… and I'm still not gonna pay for the wall.

"Tch! Double Bomb!" And Gokudera threw extra bomb everywhere, but Tsuna is awesome. So he defused all of the dynamites before they even reached the ground.

"Tripe bomb…" and~ Gokudera screwed up and his dynamites scattered around him. His eyes widened in surprise and fear, but being the idiot he is, he didn't try to escape. "T-the… end… of me…"

" **DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!"** and Tsuna being the nice guy again, defused the dynamites around Gokudera and saved his a** which has to be kicked for flipping Tsuna's desk.

Gokudera just stared at the boxer-wearing Tsuna with his jawed dropped. I can totally guess what's thing now, 'this guy… this underwear guy… he saved my butt! I shall worship his desk and his underwear (oh god, that sounded _SO_ wrong) forever!' Yep, that's definitely it.

Then after Tsuna went out of his dying will mode, Gokudera prostrated to him and said, "I apologize! I was wrong!"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked dumbfounded, just what does this guy wants with him? At first he's trying to kill him and now he's being all polite and stuff?! …was what Tsuna's face was telling me.

"I should've realize this earlier! You are the one fitted to be the Vongola's tenth! Jyudaime, I will follow you till the ends of earth!"

"Wh- what?!"

"The one who loses become the winner's subordinate, that's the family's rules." Reborn explained. And at this time, my back started to ache like hell… urgh… the adrenaline went away… Need ice… so I walked to the infirmary in the end no matter how much I hate that place (doctors are evil! Even though they are school nurses, not doctors…)

* * *

I slid open the door and the school nurse looked up from his documents and asked, "What do you need?"

"U-um… I need an ice pack… I kinda have a bruise on my back…" I tried to make an excuse for that ridiculous bruise but I couldn't think of any so I decided to skip it (I just hope that the nurse won't ask…). I looked at the school nurse, his eyes widened and stared at me through his glasses, I stared at him confusedly. What? I got something on my face? I rubbed my cheeks with my hands but nothing's on my face. So…... WTF ARE YOU STARING AT?!

"Ahem, excuse me." Phew, he snapped out of it before **I** snapped. He soon got an ice pack for me and left. Weird… and just for one moment, I thought that I had met the school nurse somewhere else… I shrugged it off. Meh, all anime characters look the same (to me), no biggie.

I sat on one of the beds after pulling the curtains around the bed. I pressed it against my back (which was pretty difficult to do, you'll know when you try it) and, "OWOWOWOWOW! IT HURTS LIKE F**KING SH**!"

 **Bam!** I immediately pulled back down my shirt and peeked out. And who I saw was…

"TUNA~!" I glomped him, the best thing to heal me right now is a super duper cute boy!

 _(Author: *punch* he's thirteen! And a teenage boy! No teenage boy will be happy if you say him as cute!  
_ _Hikaru: doesn't change the fact that he's cute!_  
Author: uhhh…  
Hikaru–1 point, Author-0 point)

"Hiiiieee! Hikaru-san?! Y-you're in the infirmary after all! Are you hurt from the explosions earlier?!"

"Calm down, calm down! I'm fine, I didn't blow my back off. The explosion just slapped- I mean left a huge bruise on my back." Yeesh, Tsuna's just too sensitive on those stuff…

"I-it's… it's all my fault…" Tsuna stared at me, looking all sorry and guilty. I followed his sight to… oh sh**, I pulled down my shirt to cover the one part of my bruise which showed just now and shifted so that Tsuna couldn't see my back.

"Knock it off. Stop deciding to carry up burdens on your own. I mean, I slept in the bush and I told Yamamoto to pitch (that guy really aims good… he just need to know **where** he should be aiming…) on my own so stop blaming yourself." Seriously, when Tsuna goes all guilty and stuff for something stupid I did, I felt really REALLY **REALLY** guilty. Is this a superpower of Tsuna's? I shall name it make-people-guilty-by-looking-guilty! Only Tsuna can do this… I swear, the first and only in the history.

"B-but…" oh COME ON. Stop making **ME** guilty.

"Fine then, I dub thee guilty." Tsuna's gloomy aura just got gloomier, "So~ you gotta get me a chocolate ice-cream to make up for it!"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at me dumfounded.

"Yep! You totally owe me a Haagen Dazs!" I said as I dragged Tsuna out of the infirmary, "Oh oh! I want the chocolate brownie flavoured ice-cream! They taste like heaven!"

"Eh… eh?! B-but-"

"No buts! You need to make up for me right? So Haagen Dazs, here I come!" I dragged along Tsuna as I drooled at the thought of the ice-cream…was it me? Or was Tsuna smiling? Meh, must be the illusion of being too happy (I mean me, I think I'm high on sugar).

* * *

**UPDATE (16-5-2013):**

So~ here's chapter 4~ Phew, sorry for the late update. Because school decided to be a bit** and suddenly dump a bunch homework to be. And now, I still need to get that Dreamweaver sh** done (dang it). Well, hope you like this chapter anyways (I know I know, the chapter's random, even the chapter's name reeks of randomness).


	5. Warning! Steak is poisoned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically it's the chaotic appearance of Lambo and Bianchi.

**UPDATE (22-5-2013):**

Uh… I don't feel like rewriting this… lazing around now…

* * *

**Ch.5 - Warning! Steak is poisoned!**

Another normal day at the Sawada's household…

**BOOM!**

"Hiiiiieeee!"

Yes indeed, just another peaceful weekend at Sawada's household.

"Oi! Reborn! Who the heck will blow up their students just because they got the answer wrong?!" Tsuna yelled. Ah~ Energetic as always aren't you? Even after you just got blown up by Reborn.

It was just a normal day in which, I don't why, included me ending up in Tsuna's house (probably because Reborn suddenly popped out in my room). Recently, I feel like I'm living in Tsuna's house rather than living in a hotel. (Nana always defeats me with her beaming)

"That's my way of doing things."

"That's a twisted way to do stuff!"

"Well, I guess that just means you better hurry up and get the hang of it! And you'll just pass this hellish torture in no time." I said in an encouraging tone and patted his shoulder, though Tsuna doesn't look like he's encouraged at all.

"Wuuuu…Hikaru-san…you just won't understand…"

"…I guess… since I answered everything correctly…" I mumbled, well, you see Reborn did the same thing with me earlier. But the thing is, I'm just too awesome that I got nothing wrong so Reborn got bored of me and went to torture Tsuna. I had no idea I was this smart before…or maybe it was just plain luck… "Well…uhhh…good luck, I guess?"

"It's good that you gained subordinates, you did a good job for a dame idiot like you. But you still have a long long way to go." Said Reborn.

"By subordinates do you mean Hikaru-san, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun? We're just friends! I don't need subordinates and most importantly I'm not going to be some mafia boss!"

"Then the next question." Reborn said as he readied himself to activate the bomb so I quickly hid behind Reborn. I don't know why, but Reborn always miraculously survive from everything so, it's a good choice.

"Listen now! Sigh, why do I have to be tutored by a sadistic baby…? Wh-?!" said Tsuna but paused as he looked at something outside the window with his jaw dropped… Is this the episode where Lambo and Bianchi appear? Oh yeah, and it seems that the world I am in now is following the anime instead of the manga. So I too, looked out the window and as expected I saw an afro cow kid equipped with a few weapons… did I said a few? Screw that, that kid is practically **wearing** weapons as clothes!

"…" okay, I'm completely wordless now…I can feel I anime-styled sweat dropped.

"Look, here we use this formula…"

"H-hey, Reborn…th-that…" but Reborn ignored him and kept on mumbling something about how to use the blahblahblah formula to solve the equations while I still stare at Lambo, awed.

"Die! Reborn!" the afro-cow kid yelled as he aimed his gun towards Reborn. But, as we all know he's still as idiotic as always and broke the branch he was standing on as the weapons he carried weights too much so he fell. Me and Tsuna can only sweat drop… "Uwaaa!" **Bam!** "…Ga. ma. en!" and so that afro-cow kid with running nose ran off to somewhere. Though I already know where he went to.

"Wh-what was that?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Dunno, probably an assassin aiming Reborn?" I said.

"Ehhh?! Reborn is being targeted?!"

Then the doorbell rang and soon enough, Lambo slammed open Tsuna's room's door. "Gupyahahaha! Reborn! Long time no see! It's me, Lambo!"

"Uwa! When did he-" said Tsuna. "Is he Reborn's acquaintance?!"

"Blahblahblah… so dame Tsuna remember this formula, you get that?"

"…" poor Lambo, well your fault for being annoying anyways.

"Hey Reborn! Don't ignore meeee!" and lunged at Reborn but flew back and hit on the wall as Reborn used his awesome Buddha's Palm skill and blocked Lambo's attack.

"…poor Lambo…" even I can't help my self from pitying him of taking a straight blow from Reborn… that gotta hurt… **a lot** …

"Uuuu…..I…I tripped on something…" Lambo said as he slipped down from the wall, revealing the beautiful Lambo pattern on the wall. "The 5-year-old hitman Lambo-san from the Bovino Family, who came from Italy, tripped! My favorite food is grape and candies! I, the destined to be Reborn's rival, Lambo tripped! Uwwaaaaaa!" Lambo yelled as he cried.

…well? What can I say? When this kid is introducing himself as he's crying and mixed up some useless information in his introduction.

"By the way, it's good to see you again, Reborn~" uwa! He's recovering fast! And he's smiling flowers!

"Try solving this question with the formula."

"Eeeeh?! You're going to ignore him?!" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Ga. Ma. en…" Lambo muttered, "Arara, I wonder what's this?" he said and I can't believe he actually did calm down! And then he started searching something in his hair, I can't exactly remember the details of this episode since I don't really remember much of the daily arc. if it's not all that funny… Oh look, he found what he want… wait I shouldn't be calm! That freak'in kid is throwing a generate at our direction!

I instinctively picked up my text book, rolled it up, and hit the generate which was flying towards us, "Homerun!" and causing it to hit Lambo and flew out the window with Lambo. **BOOOM!**

"Oops, sorry didn't mean to do it." Seriously, Yamamoto and his rambling of baseball is getting to me. I swear I have the talent to join the baseball club. Too bad, I like kendo. But just because it's cool actually (I love messing with bb guns too XD), and Mochida a** is the only reason that I didn't join our school's kendo club. Da** him, I still practise whenever I'm free though, but I'd rather wooden sword over than bamboo swords like the one Yamamoto uses in the anime… wait, I'm getting out of the topic, back to annoying cow.

"Now, for the next question…" Reborn said, completely ignoring the fact that he almost got blown to pieces by an afro cow kid who came to assassinate him.

"Reborn! You don't have to go that far! You know him right?!" Tsuna said to Reborn, even though I was the one who caused him to get blown to pieces along with the tree. But hey, he can

miraculously stick himself back together, so why bother?

"I don't know anyone like him."

"Eh?"

"The Bovino family is a small to medium sized mafia family to begin with, I can't be bothered with low-classed people." And a spotlight shone on Reborn. And then I mentally added some church chorus guys singing 'Halleluyah' in the background.

"H-he's acting cool…" Tsuna said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Where in the heavens of that is cool?

And, Tsuna resumed having his extra math lesson with Reborn today and it's evening now. I don't know why but the tree miraculously survived the explosion just like Lambo did. By the way, I'm so~ bored now that I'm staring out of the window when Tsuna is still having troubles with maths.

The sky looks beautiful, stained orange by the sun… ok, that's lame… I so bored that I'm writing a poem about the sky… Wait, isn't that Bianchi? What's she doing staring at my direction? But then she just turned around and walked away. Strange woman, better not let Tsuna drink the can of soft drink tomorrow. I guess I'll help Tsuna with his maths for now.

* * *

Hm? OMG it's the awesome Tuna! I waved my hands like crazy at him. He just smiled awkwardly with this giant sweat drop and waved back as I walked to him. We walked to school together in the end… I mean ran, to be exact. Because we're gonna be late.

"Sigh, many weird guys keep showing up since Reborn appeared." Said Tsuna as he ran.

"Well, isn't that great? I like interesting things." I said as I jogged beside Tsuna (never forget that Tsuna's bad at sports).

"I just hope that I can live through my life peacefully…"

Then a bicycle riding Bianchi came. Crapcrapcrapcrap! She almost bumped into me! But she stopped juuuuuust in front of me, I dunno about zero point something cm? "Here, please have this." She said as she tossed a can of orange flavored soft drink to Tsuna. Being the dame dame guy he is, he couldn't catch it and dropped it on the floor just as Bianchi left.

"I looked so uncool… I even spilled it… Why me though by the way…" Tsuna muttered under his breath as he bent down to pick up the poisoned can of drink. I immediately pulled back Tsuna, he looked at me with a confused look before…

 _Thud!_ A dead bird fell down from nowhere.

"…I think it's better off into the sewer." But wouldn't that pollute the sea?

"…A-agreed." And no he's not exactly a green person.

* * *

So Tsuna and I continued our routine as usual but… we kinda get quieter than usual due to the incident this morning…

"Good morning, 10th!" as soon as Tsuna slide open the door, we caught sight of the Gokudera who's smiling flowers. And so I slammed back the door right in Gokudera's face instinctively before Tsuna can even say a 'good morning'.

"Uwa, Hikaru-san?!"

"What the heck are you doing?! You stupid woman!" Bakadera said as he slide back open the door with a bang.

"Oh, shut up. I just got sick at the sight of the horribly sparkly atmosphere you're giving out as you wailed your tail at the sight of your master when you're giving out dark ones yesterday. I guess I can't take your inhuman change, you stupid UMA."

"What did you say?! Stupid woman-"

"Hiiie, please stop you two!" (Tsuna(thought): They've just met and they already started bickering?!)

"Fine."

"If the 10th says so."

"Go-Gokudera-kun, please stop calling me that."

"That won't do, since the 10th is the 10th."

"But-"

"Are (read as a-re because it's Japanese)? You guys still going on with the mafia game? Looks fun, let me join the family thing too!" Yamamoto said as he approaches us and gave out his signature grin.

"What? You're after becoming the 10th's right hand man too? I won't let it happen! The 10th's right hand man is me!"

"Oh! Oh! I wanna be the left hand woman!"

"No stupid woman, you don't deserve the position."

"Che, shut up Bakadera, I'm not asking you. It's not for you to decide anyways." And we started a stare- *coughglarecough* -ing contest again.

"L-look, let's just all forget about this boss and subordinate stuff…"

"Come on, don't say that. Let me in the group too! The more the merrier right?" yeah right Yamamoto, not for Tsuna and Gokudera though.

"Yamamoto…" and our Tuna fish sweatdropped.

"Hey, you guys are in the way." Hana said as the two completely opposite girls came. I mean dude, the emo Hana and the bright Kyoko? I wonder how this two get along with each other. "Good morning, Tsuna-kun."

"K-Kyoko-chan! Good morning." Tsuna said as he scratches the back of his head, indicating that he's nervous at the sight of Kyoko. And gave out his I'm-a-fool-in-love look again. If Reborn is here…

" _You're not fit to be a mafia boss if you drool over a single girl!" kick! Hit! Thud!_

…I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place…

"By the way, Tsuna-kun. Is this your little brother?"

"Eh?" both Tsuna and me said and looked down the direction Kyoko's pointing which is Tsuna's right leg. And I stared at the Lambo with a running nose who's clutching to Tsuna's leg like his life depended on it.

"Sniffle…sniffle…"

"Uwwaaa! When did he?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise, I gotta admit even I forgot completely about him, he gotta be good in being a ninja…

"What the hell is with this kid…" "Oh, he's cute!" the storm and rain said at the same time.

"What are you doing here, little kid?" Kyoko asked as she bent down to Lambo's level.

"Is it really alright to bring him to school?" Hana said.

"No! He's not my-" Tsuna as he pulled on Lambo's hair, trying to get Lambo off of him. But then suddenly everyone in the hallway who was staring in interest got quiet and made out a way for the obviously p*ssed off Hibari to glare daggers at our direction. I can almost hear Hibari's theme! (you know that piano soundtrack, ring any bells?) Which is probably indicating our death now…

"Hiiiee! I'm sorry! I'll return him immediately!" said Tsuna before running off with Gokudera following close behind him.

"Hey you two! Hurry up and come back to class! Or the teacher will scold you! Though, you can never come back Bakadera!" I yelled to them. So you think why the always-poke-my-own-nose-into-everything me didn't go? One, I don't really want to meet TYL (Ten Years Later) Lambo that much. And two…if stares can kill I've probably been killed for ten- no at least thousands times already by Hibari…

"What will Hibari-san do?" "Hibari-san is so scary…" "Kyaaa, it's Hibari-san! He's so cool~" (I shivered at this one. Guh, fangirls)

whispers, why there's always whispers and why they always p*ss someone off? And they're obviously p*ssing off Hibari! Pleasedontkill mepleasedontkillmepleasedontkillmepleasedontkillme …

"How long are you intending to crowd here?" and the students minus me and Yamamoto ( this guy just smiled as usual of course) gasped in fear, "Kamikorosu." And the students rushed back to their classrooms within 10 seconds dramatically. Leaving me who just strolled back to the classroom, so slow that I can feel something sharp poking my back… meh, like I care. Take that, Hibari Kyoya!

...… ok, never mind…... I'M SOOOOORRRYYY! I ran back into my classroom.

* * *

**Lunch time~ (yay! My favorite time of day!)**

"Sigh, this morning was a disaster…" Tsuna sighed tiredly as he was opening his lunch box. I understand how you feel Tsuna…really, I do. "When I got to class, I got scolded for being that late..."

"I told you to hurry up." I said.

"Haha, though it was for helping a lost child." Yamamoto smiled.

"Why the hell are you here, baseball ba*****, stupid woman." Gokudera glared at both Yamamoto and me.

"Who the hell are you calling stupid woman, stupid dynamite idiot." I glared back. So you want a staring contest huh? I'll win you for sure!

"Maa maa, there's nothing wrong with that right? Nothing's better than eating lunch with friends under a clear blue sky~"

Just then Tsuna opened his lunch box and dead birds fell from the sky, yes again.

"… Tsuna, is it just me? Or dead birds really have a thing for you? Oh and since when did you decide to order poisoned food for lunch?"

"Th-this is…?!" Gokudera stuttered. Yes, it's your beloved sister's cooking, I mentally answered him.

"It's better if you don't eat that, dame Tsuna. Unless you want to get a one-way ticket to heaven." No duh Sherlock. Wait, it's not Sherlock, it's Reborn!

And I threw a rock (which I had no idea why it was on the rooftop) hitting the entrance door, making whoever (both you and me know it's Bianchi) is behind the door aware that I'm talking to her. "Come out, I know you tried to poison Tsuna… and stalked Reborn." I glared hard into the door… I hate stalkers. My move turned everyone's attention towards the door. And holy crap, how did Bianchi open the door without touching it?! It's defying the law of science! …and I'm not saying using rings and flames to fight does not defy the laws of science.

"Uwaaa! The girl from this morning?! A-and she stalked Reborn?!" Tsuna said in shock.

"A-ane…ki… _(means big sister in Japanese)_ " Gokudera said, and he clutched his stomach like he's having a stomachache (and yes he is doing that) and sweating bullets too. Oops~ Forgot that this dynamite idiot who called me a stupid woman and has a fear for his sister is still here~ My bad~ Sucks to be you.

"Sis-sister?! Gokudera-kun has a sister?!" Tsuna yelled. Ok, I think he's breaking down because of all the shock coming to him at once.

"It's been a while, Hayato." And that's the final blow to Gokudera, he collapsed. Bianchi won this match! Oh, wait what match?

"Ciaossu, Bianchi."

"Re-Reborn…" Bianchi stared at Reborn lovingly, and with a blush on her face while Reborn…well, was just being Reborn. But it's horrible seeing Bianchi goes all fan-girly in front of Reborn. "I've come to take you back Reborn," and she's fiddling with her hair when she said that! I just can't stand fan girls. "Let's do some large scale jobs again together. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

"I told you before Bianchi, I was appointed to raise Tsuna into a great mafia boss by the ninth." And Tsuna yelled a 'I don't wanna be a mafia boss!' in the background but got ignored.

"Poor Reborn~! That means if the tenth doesn't die in some _horrible accident_ , Reborn will never be free!"

"EEHHH?! Why do I have to be blamed for it?!"

And I answered "Because love prevails all." And yes, sarcastically.

"That doesn't make sense!" "Of course I know that." "Haha, I didn't know you like to make jokes, Hikaru. You're good at it!"

And Bianchi turned around looking **as if** she's gonna leave here, before mumbling the scariest declaration (for Tsuna anyways) "I'll wait for it, to ki-, I mean for the tenth to die, I'll come back for you." And she looked at Reborn, who's still being Reborn, sadly one last time and left… what's with opposite people nowadays! First emo girl and smiling flowers girl are best friends! And now drama queen and a fedora baby who doesn't show any emotion except his sadistic smirk are lovers?! People nowadays! (no, I'm still pretty young)

And Tsuna gave a panicked a-am-I-being-targeted?! look. So I answered him, "Yes, my dear, it seems like you're being targeted so don't eat anything which gives out deadly purple aura and with smiling worms in it, ok?"

"…" Yamamoto. "…" Tsuna. "… Gokudera's sister sure is pretty~" Yamamoto again. "Urgh…" Gokudera here. "Hiieeeee!" someone obvious.

* * *

"Hm? The nurse's not here." I said as Yamamoto placed Gokudera on the bed.

"Then, I'll go look for one ok?" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you can make it before this guy dies." I pointed at the currently unconscious Gokudera.

"Haha, I'll do my best!" As long as you don't take back a pervert who only treats females you're doing a great job. And he left, leaving me and the Tsuna who's staring worriedly at his friend.

"Reborn! What's with Gokudera-kun's sister and her cooking?!" Tsuna asked.

Reborn tilted down his fedora which I guess is hiding his smirk as he started to explain his so-called girlfriend's background. "She's nicknamed Poison Scorption Bianchi and is a free hitman. Her special skill is creating poisoned food which killed enormous amount of people before."

"So basically, she's another weirdo." I translated it into easy mode for Tsuna.

"Hiieee! Another dangerous weirdo shows up!"

"By the way, she's my lover."

"Do you even understand what you're saying?!" and his yelling woke up Gokudera.

"Pl-please forgive me, 10th…"

"Y-you alright?! Gokudera-kun"

"I-I'm sorry, I've shown you something so shameful… whenever I see my sister's face-urgh!" And there goes his conscious again. Let me guess… he just reminded himself how Bianchi looks like… Sucks to be you.

"Cough." I cleared my throat, "So let me continue, he reminded himself of the luxurious piano performance in a party back in his castle-"

"Gokudera-kun's actually a rich kid?!"

"Yes he is, and he ate one of the cookies baked by his sister, aka Bianchi, which made him performed a horrible melody, I don't know, but all guest still clapped, probably don't wanna p*ss off Gokudera's dad, anyway ever since then Gokudera's dad told Bianchi to make cookies for Gokudera and made Gokudera eat them before every performance. End of story. So it's a mental thing that made Gokudera faint at the sight of his sister."

"S-scary! By the way, how did you know that? Hikaru-san?"

"…Information gathering is the basic of the basic, my dear tuna fish."

"Like that actually made any sense!"

* * *

**~Home economic lesson time~**

So~ We made cakes in lesson, nothing much. And I made a chocolate cake! I just love chocolate~ And I'm gonna protect it from Bianchi and not even Tsuna can eat it! Yes! Not even my best bud! Chocolates are holy.

And the girls slide open the door and yelled, "Today, we're going to give the cake we made in class to the boys~!" Not you too Hana! And of course, I'm the only one not yelling or maybe you can add Kyoko who's only innocently looking around, confused.

"Yes!" "The cake looks delicious!" "I wonder if Hikaru-san will give me hers…"

…and who the hell said the last one again?! I'll murder him! _(yes! You guess it! Our Hikaru-chan has a fan club cuz she's considered pretty, though she's oblivious about it. '3D-ness rules!' 'Shut up, Hikaru! 2D's better!')_

"Gokudera-kun's not here… too bad…" some girls stared at their cake sadly. Ha! Take that, fangirls!

"I hope Yamamoto-kun will take mine." Yea, so end of familiar names, the others are names which I do not recognize. Since I heard Yamamoto's name I instinctively looked at his direction, yep he's whispering with Tsuna and before I know it, I'm staring into Tsuna's eyes… wait, why is he staring at me? I got some chocolate on my face? Yea, I ate a little of my cake before I reach classroom… what? It's just a _little_ … ok maybe you would consider that as a lot but hey, it's only a little for me and I don't care if I get fat, eating is a blessing why do girls even go on diets? I have no idea. And I'm just fine even if I intake a bunch of sugars per day. Wait I'm getting away from the topic. Anyways, Tsuna just blushed and turned to look at Kyoko. Meh, lovey dovey idiot.

"So, who are you giving your cake to?" Hana said to Kyoko. No duh, give it to Tsuna! I walked to them (yea, we're kinda friends by now.).

"Yeah! I wanna know too!"

"Well…" then I saw this purple-pink blur, specifically Bianchi, switched Kyoko's cake with her own poisonous cake… what the hell?! Why didn't Kyoko notice it?! Is she dumb?!

"Seriosuly?!" Hana said with a shocked face. Oh wait, did I miss something?

"And who's the lucky one to have Hikaru-san's cake?" Kyoko beamed at me and I took out my sunglasses and wore them.

"Hikaru-san?"

"Don't mind me, and uh… I haven't thought of that yet… You wanna try it?"

"I can?!" "Sure, you can have some too, Hana." "Nah, cakes are too fat." "You're not fat, Hana. Why are you going on diet? EATING IS A **BLESSING** -" "Okok, I'll have a bite!"

But just before they can even take a bite, Tsuna took it away and devoured it within the blink of an eye.

"Not enough! Not enough! Not enough!" And he went to eat every cake in sight, including Kyoko's.

I just sighed. So today's orange with yellow spots huh… I walked out of the classroom because I can't accept the fact that Tsuna's wearing the same underwear as yesterday (he goes into dying will mode almost everyday), he actually doesn't change his underwear daily?! That's… unhygienic. But then I accidentally sent little Lambo to kiss the wall who was running in the hallway randomly.

"Ga…Ma…en… I can't do it!" and he pulled out the 10-year bazooka, jumped in, and fired it. A pink smoke is the last thing I wanna breathe in, because it's pink and it makes me cough. Da**

"A-Adult Lambo?!" Tsuna shouted, back in his normal mode.

"Young Vongola 10th? And young hime-san?" I hope that the _hime_ he said wasn't me, because princess is the last sh*tty thing I wanna be called on earth. But before I can complain about it, Bianchi showed up in the corridor yelling,

"If it comes to this, I'll be feeding you my specially made cake!" but she froze as soon as she sees TYL Lambo. "Y-you're…Romeo, you're Romeo!" What the hell, are we gonna go all 'oh Romeo, Romeo, why art thou Romeo?'. And if I'm Romeo I'd answer 'No sh*t, Sherlock. Because my f**king mom gave me this da** stupid name.' wait, is there swearing during medieval time?

And TYL Lambo just hold the dumfounded face there but Hana still swoon over him anyways. "Huh? Who's Romeo?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, that's right. That idiot cow looks just like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." Said Reborn, pulling out a photo.

"Reborn?! When did you- and they looked exactly the same! And why do you hold a picture of your girlfriend and her ex!" Tsuna said.

And I just continued to stare at Bianchi and TYL Lambo _making out_. "Oh Romeo…You're alive… **EAT THIS!** " and Bianchi specially made poisoned cake made its way to TYL Lambo's face and some inside his mouth too. (since he was jaw dropping as he stared at Bianchi when she was going all 'oh Romeo, Romeo, why art thou Romeo?')

Cool play bro… don't ever perform it again

"Oh yeah, and it seems that Bianchi broke up with her ex because of an argument." Reborn said.

"Hiiiieeee! You should've said it earlier!" Tsuna said.

And so I poked Lambo with a stick. Don't ask how I get the stick when I'm in a freak'in classroom. I made a wish and my fairy godparents granted it, end of story.

"Hiiiieee! Why are you poking Lambo with a stick?!"

"Well, it's not everyday that you can get to poke a dead body…"

"Hiiiiieeee! He's dead?!"

"Meh, he's alive. Let's pray that medical treatments ten years later can heal him before he dies." I looked at my watch and counted, "…4…3…2…1." And poof, "coughcoughcough, I hate pink smoke."

* * *

"I'm back." "I'm back, mama." I now announce officially that I'm living in Tsuna's house… (Nana's beaming just beats me at everything) "Excuse me for intruding!"

Well, you can already guess who's here already. Why is Bakadera following us anyways? Don't blame me if you get a stomachache again.

"Ara, welcome back. Is that your new friend, Tsu-kun, Hikaru-chan?"

"Uh…sort of?"

"Anyway, Tsu-kun your new tutor is upstairs waiting for you." Pleasepleasepleaseplease don't tell me it's-

"Welcome back." A pinkhead greeted… AND HOLY COCONUTS IT IS BIANCHI! I think I'm gonna skip dinner whenever this guy approaches the kitchen… Yep, and I think I'm gonna do that today.

"Hiiieee! Bianchi?!" "A-ane…ki…" thud! "Go-Gokudera-kun!" "Sigh, what a mess."

* * *

In the end… I just corrected the minor mistakes… Yawn~ gonna sleep now, bye!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	6. Hibari Kyoya (insert lot's of annoyingly loud fangirls' scream and Tsuna's 'HHIIIEEE' here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the vampire king got pissed off and amikorosu-ed everyone.

**UPDATE (22-5-2013):**

This chapter's pretty nice so I didn't have to change much… Awesome. And yes! My first double update in my life (let's just hope it is not the last…)!

Hope you like this anyways!

* * *

**Ch.6 – Hibari Kyoya (insert lot's of annoyingly loud fangirls' scream and Tsuna's 'HHIIIEEE' here)**

Yep so another nice morning with Yuki Hikaru here, which consists of a breakfast with annoying kids chasing each other and Reborn taking Tsuna's food. And a lunch box which was made the day before yesterday (Haru: it's filled with Haru's love for Tsuna-san desu!) was given to my best buddy, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yep, as peaceful as always aren't we? Yeah~ So before we (as in me and Tsuna) noticed, we arrived school and began our visit to hell (coughschoolcough). And after a small nap, it's lunch time already and on to the rooftop again.

"Yawn~" That's Gokudera.

"Yawn~" That's Yamamoto.

"Yawn~" And that's me.

"Why were you all yawning?" Tsuna asked as he resisted the urge to laugh.

"They were imitating me." Gokudera scowled at me and Yamamoto.

"No I didn't, I was just bored and it just came out!" "I did not! It's your fault! Didn't you hear that yawns are infectious?!" Yamamoto and I said at the same time.

"Hmph! You're ten years too early to yawn in front of the tenth!"

"So I guess I should get Lambo to help me then?(10 year bazooka)" and so Gokudera and I started our daily argument again.

"C-come on you two, stop that." Tsuna said.

"Hmph, fine, but only because the tenth says so!"

"Ok ok, I'll let him off." …for now, I added in my mind.

"Tch, isn't there anything interesting around? Like a surprise or anything?" Gokudera mumbled as he leaned on the fence. I'm secretly wishing for him to fall you know.

"There is." replied a baby voice, that is if babies can talk. "Ciaossu."

"Ow ow ow ow! What was that for?!" Tsuna yelled in pain as Reborn threw a few tiny chestnut at Tsuna when he cosplays as a big one.

"A big surprise with a big chestnut…?" Gokudera mumbled. _(it's a Japanese pun since surprise is bikkuri in Japanese and chestnut is kuri so it's something like this 'a bikkuri with a big kuri…?' now do you get it guys?)_

"…That's lame, Reborn. And how did you know he'll say that and ready that costume?" I said. Well… it's Reborn after all, he knows everything… almost.

"Nope, it's a sea urchin." Reborn said before stabbing Tsuna with the sharp spikes on his costume.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"It's a spy suit which was made by Bianchi when she was still in elementary school." Reborn stated the background of his sea urchin costume.

"It's not something you wear for spying! It'll just attract more attention!" Tsuna pointed out, well it is _the_ Reborn, he does **not** need a disguise!

"Wait a sec, this thing is made by Bianchi? That means…" We all know that the answer to equation 'Bianchi + anything related to food(even if it's just clothes)' equals to death of someone and that unlucky someone today is…

"Hiiee-?!" And before Tsuna can finish his famous girly scream, he fainted.

"Tenth! Tenth! Are you alright?!" and Gokudera yelled like…well, Tsuna fainted I guess. Seriously, nothing else can make him miserable like this. Or maybe like Uri ran off again.

"He's alright, he'll wake up in ten minutes." Reborn stated as if he didn't just poison Tsuna with a freak'in sea urchin costume, "Before that, I know the perfect place for you to rest him.

* * *

And here we are, in front of the reception room in the school. And guess what? This, my clueless friends, is where I call a _devil's domain_. And guess what again, this devil _hates_ , I emphasize again, **hates** anyone who crowd in _his_ domain! And guess what _again_ , WE HAVE FREAK'IN FIVE PEOPLE IN OUR GROUP AND FOUR PEOPLE ALREADY COUNTS AS CROWDING (to Hibari Kyoya, I think)… We are _so_ dead.

So I pulled out a piece of paper and I started writing my will as Gokudera and Yamamoto placed Tsuna on a nearby sofa in the room.

_Dear Tsuna, mama and everyone,_

_By the time you're reading this, I've probably already went through hell six times. I just want to say that I love you guys and yes even Bakadera (though not as much), and don't let him read this, cover his eyes or call Bianchi or what so ever because this is like embarrassing. And Tsuna, I'm sorry that I've eaten the pudding which mama made for you. She told me to give you it but I accidentally ate it along with my share… And-_

I was still writing until somehow my body moved on its own and jumped to the side. _Thud!_ A man with an Elvis Presley hairstyle fell down on the table where I was writing my will on. And you know what? I forgot to get my will out of the way. "NNNOOOOOO! MY WILLLL! How dare you land on it! And you cannot steal Elvis Presley's hairstyle unless you're… oh wait you **are** a member of the discipline committee, oh well." I said as I kicked the unconscious discipline committee member aside.

"Tch, useless woman, didn't even help one bit…" Gokdera mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Maa maa, Gokudera, at least we're all alright."

"Hmph, I didn't even need your help! I, Judaime's right hand man, alone is enough to take care of those guys with the ridiculous hairstyle."

"Hahaha, really? But it seems that you were in a pinch to me!"

"Why you-"

"Hn, those watchdogs are useless." And this voice turned everyone's attention to the door, except Reborn who just took a sip from his coffee. And there, is where I see it, the armband which screams 'I'm the Discipline Committee Chairman, you annoy me, you die.'

"Who are you." Hibari said. And no, I didn't make a mistake, that was meant to be a full stop. Hibari Kyoya **never** asks, he **demands** for answers.

"This guy… it's Hibari Kyoya!" Yamamoto muttered and for once it was mixed with a tiny little tint of panic.

"Huh? What, you're one of those guys?" Gokudera said he walked towards Hibari with the cup of espresso which Reborn offered us and which I kindly refused (I hate bitter stuff), in one of his hand. "This place has just become the headquarters for the Vongola family." Oh sh*t, we're so dead. And I can feel all colors just escaped from my face.

"Family? What kind of crowding is that."

"Hey, Bakadera shut up before you-" but I'm too late.

"Just get lost-" And before Gokudera can finish the handle of the cup of coffee that Gokudera was holding onto got separated from the cup. Yep, a clean cut. Wonder how Hibari can do that with a tonfa? God knows how.

"What the hell is with this guy?!" Gokudera said in surprise as he jumped back and search for dynamites in his fourth dimensional pocket. And if you pay attention and look closely, you can see that Reborn is barbequing (chicken wings! I love'em!) casually in the background.

"Oh great, Bakadera! Look what you've done! You just p*ssed off the devil himself!" I yelled and grabbed a handful of my hair.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around." Oh da** it, we're all gonna die!

"…tch, bas****." Gokudera mumbled as he lit up a few dynamites.

"It makes me want to bite you to death." And that officially announces our death. Hibari lunged toward and beat Gokudera down with his tonfa (which he pulled out from his fourth dimensional pocket) within a blink of an eye. Wonder where Gokudera's dynamites went to? They rolled towards the still casually barbequing Reborn who distinguish the fuses with a Leon water gun.

"One." Well, there goes Gokudera. Not that I mind though.

"You…!" Yamamoto yelled in anger. Yep, he's Gokudera's good buddy, even though it's just one-sided. And Yamamoto tried to punch Hibari but was blocked by Hibari's tonfa. Then Yamamoto returns into being defensive and dodges the attacks Hibari sent him since he couldn't find a gap between Hibari's attacks. (I mean, Hibari wasn't ranked one on Fuuta's combat skill list for nothing, right?)

"Hn. Herbivore, you move well but you're protecting your right hand." Yamamoto gasped at Hibari's observation and Hibari smirked at Yamamoto's reaction, "I see, the baseball club." And that's all it takes to get Yamamoto distracted. So Hibari landed a kick in Yamamoto's stomach.

"Urgh!" And there goes Yamamoto…

"Two." …NOOOOOOO! Don't leave me here with this carnivore! And he just defeated the 2nd and 3rd strongest in Namimori single-handedly! Even if he's first, he can't have such a large gap between them! "One more to go." And he lunged at me but I blocked with my practice wooden sword which I pulled out from my fourth dimensional pocket.

Yep, everyone just seems to have one nowadays. Not just Doraemon anymore.

"L-look, I personally opposites violence. So let's just sit down, have a nice cup of tea and talk, alright?" I stuttered. I can hear my wooden sword cracked! I'm so gonna die… And so I wished for the impossible… PLEASESAYYESPLEASESAYYESPLEASESAYYESPLEASESAYYES-

"Wao, you're strong." Oh I'm honored to have you say the same thing to me which you only said to Reborn… wait a sec, DON'T JUST IGNORE MY REQUEST! "I want to fight you."

"Wowowow, hold your horses," and this reminded me of Dino which almost make me burst into laughter but this is not time for that. "How bout we calm down and talk this out-" But I got cut off by a tonfa which was aimed for my head. I jumped back which resulted in me tripping over the unconscious Gokudera. And gravity just decided to be a b**ch today, so my head landed on the corner of the sofa (and da** it's hard!) which resulted me embracing darkness. "Da**… you… Baka…dera…!" I cursed before completely letting go of my conscious.

* * *

"Phew." I sighed in relief as I dried my hair with a towel. And yes I'm home. And **really** tired. So you guys are probably wondering how did I wake up right? Yeah so it's something like this…

* * *

**3** **rd** **person POV, though still centering around Hikaru (A little Earlier~)**

BOOM! And yes Reborn just saved the gang's butt and glides away from the explosion, grabbing Tsuna who's grabbing the unconscious people in the party. But then again, time decided to be a b**ch and five minutes already passed since Tsuna turned into DWM (Dying Will Mode) so he lost his strength and dropped everyone, including himself.

"WAAAAAHHH!" SPLASH! And gravity the b**ch decided to land everyone into to school pool. And so the water woke up Hikaru and the other two who were unconscious.

'What the f**king mother of holy Jesus?!' Hikaru thought and he spotted the drowning Tsuna. 'OMFG Tuna fish can't swim!' and Hikaru saved a certain tuna fish who cannot swim. And no, he can't even swim a bit for his life, I can swear on Xanxus in a tutu dress.

And so after that they're all resting beside the pool. With all of them soaked wet (Hikaru: besides Reborn, that bas**** *smack* Ow! What was that for, Reborn?! Reborn: for swearing.), anyway Reborn started his speech of famiglia again so Hikaru decided to take a nap and sleep. She really needs it you know, she almost got sent to hell by the devil of Namimori middle. (Besides, she's the lazy type) And so she told Tsuna to wake her up after Reborn finish all that crap and when they can go home. So, nap time~

After a while, Hikaru can feel someone shaking her gently on the shoulders but Hikaru just want to sleep so bad. So she just pried off the hands of whomever that's shaking her and resumed her peaceful nap. And then she can feel someone picked her up and something warm getting in contact with her soaked wet body and also some fluffy hair poking at her face so she snuggled closer to the warmth _(Yes! Piggy back ride! Since this certain person just doesn't have enough strength to carry her like a princess…Did I just spoiled who he was by the strength part? Oh well. And don't worry, Hikaru just hates skirt so much that she always wear shorts under her school skirt)_.

'Ah~ so warm, you gotta know that warmth is very necessary for a person who just fell into a pool and is shivering in cold right now.' She thought to no one particular. 'Oh god, now I'm talking to myself, uh…I mean thinking to myself.'

* * *

**Hikaru's POV, still a little earlier**

"Uh…" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. That was a nice nap, and warm too… wait, warm? …WHAT THE-

"Oh, you're awake, Hikaru-san." Tsuna glanced at me over his shoulder with a small smile… wait, shoulder? I checked myself, and noticed that Tsuna is giving me a piggy back. Oh, no wonder it was so warm… wait, WHAT?!

"Tsuna?!" This is SUPER embarrassing! My face is burning a blazing red right now and I unconsciously tried to get off (it's embarrassing you know) but knowing Tsuna, he's just barely keeping me up so I fell on my butt with a loud _thud!_ "Owie…" I mumbled in pain.

"Hiee! Are you alright, Hikaru-san?!"

"Urghhh… I'm okay…" except my butt. Tsuna pulled me up.

"Ara, are you two alright? You're both soaked wet!" Mama said from the door. Eh? We already reached home? TSUNA ACTUALLY CARRIED ME ALL THE WAY HOME?! MIRACLE! THE WORLD'S GONNA END TOMMOROW! BY THE HANDS OF BYAKURAN! Da** it, don't tell me I landed on a wrong parallel world. I curse you! Whoever sent me here!

"U-um, we're alright mom. We just fell into the school's pool." Well, that's true I guess. We really didfell into the school's pool. Though that sounds a little~ too innocent. Yep, you know skipping the whole we fell into the pool because of an explosion which occurred because a baby, who is Satan's spawn, saved us from a devil part makes sound much more decent than it really is.

"Yeah, we're totally al-al-achoo!" Oops, looks like I just caught a cold. Tch, I just blew the cover of being alright. Not my fault though, I'm quite weak to coldness. Whenever a fan blows at me directly for more than 5 minutes, I'll sneeze nonstop for the rest of the day.

"Ara, poor Hikaru-chan. Hurry up and come in! I'll go get the towels."

"Thanks, mama." I said before going in with Tsuna.

* * *

"Seriously, you carried me all the way to home?" I asked Tsuna.

"U-um, yeah. Since I tried to wake you but you didn't wake up… besides you looked like you were really tired s-so Reborn made me carry you home… Saying something about mafia should treat women like diamonds…" Reborn… that's all I need to hear, my friend.

"Thanks anyway. I must've been heavy…" What? Tsuna can't even spin on a horizontal bar (no offense here, people), what do you expect?! Mind you, he isn't in DWM! Even if you think I'm light (I dunno, I think I'm around 43kg or something and I'm about the same height with Tsuna. And I'm not short! It's just that Tsuna's guardians are insanely tall! Speaking of which, Tsuna's figure is very petite for a boy… wait, are we getting out of topic again?)

"N-no! Y-you're not heavy at all! I-I mean." Stuttered Tsuna, afraid that he had offended me.

"Now now, my buddy. No need to fuss over such a small thing. Anyway~ you owe me a cup of hot and cozy chocolate for dropping me into a pool." Tsuna just smiled an apologetic smile and ran off to the kitchen. Yay~! Chocolate!

* * *

Nothing intersting to write about here...

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	7. I didn't broke the da** thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..............................................well......... someone have to pay for the fence........

Woohoo! I finally took down that cursed noticed! And...

Oops, I totally forgot about Yamamoto's chapter. I was supposed to make him jump off the rooftop again. Because… I still don't get why Yamamoto is in the gang in the anime = =. It's like super random, he just pops out around Tsuna for no apparent reason. If he wants to befriend to Tsuna just because of who he is (y'know, fake smile and all which other fanfics always mention?) from the beginning, he wouldn't wait till now, right?

And have you notice that every characters starts getting close to Tsuna because of _incidents_ caused by a certain someone? So uhhh…. Yeah? I don't even know why  I'm explaining it, but since I typed it, might as well post it up.

* * *

**Ch. 8 – I didn't broke the da** thing!**

Huff…. Huff… I ran and ran for my f**king life… I think my lungs is gonna break or something...

…

…

…

…

BECAUSE THE **PE** TEACHER IS JUST TOO SCARY! Seriously, I used to love PE lesson but this teacher made me HATE IT (with a passion). Are all coaches that evil?

"YOU LAZY FAT GIRLS BETTER DO MORE SPORTS! **50 MORE LAPS!"**

I cussed under my breath.

And then, suddenly...

" **KYYAAA!** (I winced at this) Takeshi! So hot and cool!" some girls screamed, I followed their heart-like eyes' gaze and saw Yamamoto was being praised by the **friendly** PE teacher on the boy's side for whatever he did…...

OH F**K! Yamamoto! Let me switch with you! I want the male's PE teacher more! That way I can slack (I mean look at Tsuna, he just tries to stay out of everyone's sight and the PE teacher did nothing at all!).

"All of you! What are you doing?! Get back to running or do you want to stare at the boys' side all day while doing 1000 pushups?!" the female PE teacher yelled which caused all girls to immediately return to running the **50 LAPS** which the teacher _kindly_ requested... I bet Ryohei would've wanted a coach like this because she's way too **EXTREME** for me to handle.

It's only later that I found out that the 'KYAA's are caused by Yamamoto's awesome homerun in the baseball game on the boy's side… But in the end, they still lost. Apparently _because_ Tsuna's on their side. Seriously, every time they just have to blame it on Tsuna. I mean, they even have _Yamamoto_ on their team but they still lost. And Tsuna's just backup! How is he supposed to be the one who caused the team to lost?! Besides, isn't baseball about teamwork? Those f**king bast***, stepping on people just because that makes them _feel_ more confident and strong, like they are superior. Keyword. 'FEEL'. Those da** herbivores…

And then later, I found out (yes, again), that those herbivores dump the cleaning work to Tsuna again. Tch, Bakadera, you just have to be absent when I need you to blow someone up…... Anyway, I was gonna call out for Tsuna when…

"Help has arrived!" Yamamoto yelled as he ran to Tsuna as he supported a sweep on his shoulders. So I decided to stay outta the way or Reborn's gonna be mad. As in, REAL mad, cuz I interfered Tsuna's awesome bonding with a new family member. And in the end, I waited outside the boy's changing room. Tsuna finally came, and he was smiling flowers. I swung my hand in front of him, and he ended up bumping into it….

"Uwah! H-Hikaru-san?!" Tsuna jumped… he was spacing out? … sounds just~ like Tsuna.

"TUNA~! …Ahem, I'm gonna go home with you today because mama told me to buy something for her, can you help me carry some of the groceries?" I said. Seriously, Nana seems to want a daughter so bad and she always invite me to her house…. Hm… but this didn't happen with Kyoko… then that could only be one thing… Reborn told her that I'm living in a freak'in hotel and yearns for family warmth… I can totally imagine that. Y'know, for another family member? I'm not exactly elite but I guess my physical ability is at least in top twelve of Namimori… (I mean, even Mochida was on the ranking list so why couldn't I be?)

And how did Reborn get the information? … let me tell you one interesting story, this other day when I was checking out the hotel to stay one night at Tsuna's house, I saw the receptionist counting a big **BIG** pile of **10000 yens** … Yeah, I know, interesting, right? (And if you're wondering 10000 yen equals to about 99 something USD.)

"Sigh…. Mom is doing it again… u-um… I'm sorry if my mom bothered you." Said Tsuna and gave me an apologetic smile. (I squee-ed at the cuteness in my mind). Hm… if Reborn told Nana about it… then, does it mean that it's an invitation to live in their house? …

" **YAY! NO PINK BAKERY!"** I exploded with happiness! No need to cry for the rent!

"H-Hie! Pink bakery?!" Tsuna screamed a bit, in surprise.

"Ahem, excuse me. Never mind that, it was merely an outburst of happiness." Tsuna sweat dropped at me.

So Tsuna and me bought some groceries and went back home (Tsuna's home, obviously). Nana welcomed me as warming as usual and Tsuna went upstairs to have a _nice_ tutoring session with Reborn while I helped Nana in the kitchen (I just chopped stuff because my cooking skill's not as good as Nana).

* * *

**~Next morning in the oh-so-wonderful school~**

"Oh no! Yamamoto is going to jump off the roof!" some random guy came barging into the classroom and yelled.

"Huh? Yamamoto? As in Takeshi?" "Don't joke around, there's no way Yamamoto will jump off a roof!" "Yeah! And he's so easy going…" "If you want to joke, don't use _our_ Takeshi to make one!" gah! fangirls...

"No, seriously! Yamamoto stayed after school to practice baseball, he went too far and broke his arm!" Tsuna visibly froze at this statement as other classmates rushed off to the roof since they know how important baseball is to Yamamoto. Yeah, it's like you're telling me that I'm allergic to chocolates.

Everyone pushed around (and squashed Tsuna because he wasn't moving) since many people are rushing to that one tiny door of our classroom at once. Even after the crowd disappear, Tsuna still wouldn't budge. So I smacked the back of his head.

"Don't just doze off, you want to fix your mistake, right?" erm... mistake of lying, I think? I didn't remember... I just remember that Tsuna gave a really touching speech and Yamamoto don't wanna jump off the roof any more. But they ended up falling down anyways.

Tsuna stared before saying, "Yeah…... I... want to stop Yamamoto!" That's my Tuna! Go get'em!

We ran up the stairs and reached the rooftop. There… WAS A LARGE CROWD. Oh god, please tell me Hibari decided to nap in the reception room today… Anyway, I threw that into the back of my mind and nudged Tsuna to encourage him to step out. He gulped and started pushing through the crowd… but he ended up being squeezed back out. This is annoying, it's like you're trying to squeeze through a horde of fangirls with Yamamoto, Gokudera, etc as the centre!

So I did what I could,

I threw Tsuna into the front of the crowd.

I can hear a faint 'ow!' in the midst of all the 'don't jump!' 'you still have a great life to live!' 'You're too handsome to diiieeeee!' (I swear I'll slap whoever said this.) and all that bullsh** that obviously won't work. I mean, don't they watch those cliche movies? Even those dudes' who tried to convince someone from jumping off a roof have a better line.

I couldn't see anything but the crowd quieted down and I can faintly hear what Yamamoto was saying…

"If you came to stop me… it's no use… You should've be the one who understands my feelings better than anyone." "Huh?" "For someone who's called 'no good' all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die than to continue to fail everything, right?" "Um… n-no… you and I are… different… so-"

"How arrogant of the recently awesome _Tsuna-sama_ , so now you're a fine student as oppose of me." Uh oh, I can totally feel the eye-twitch. The atmosphere suddenly became worse and everyone just watched silently. And now I really want to snap, because if someone saw that line Tsuna said, they would usually immediately think that Tsuna is saying that he, himself is worse, right? But no, Mr. Yamamoto just love to be angered!

"N-no! I didn't mean that! It's because that I'm dame…" Yamamoto seemed shock to hear Tsuna say that(I heard the faint gasp), "I-I told you to put effort in it and such, but actually I've never put such effort into one thing… 'Being so frustrated that I want to die' or 'I want to die because I can never archieve my dream' these sort of thoughts never occurred me at all. I'm sorry that I told you to put more effort when I actually didn't know anything about it!"

And then, Tsuna mumbled something but I couldn't hear it but everyone at the front row seems to show empathy for Tsuna… Probably some 'step on myself to save Yamamoto' thing again.

"Later!" he suddenly yelled in the silence (aw, he's shy) and turned to run away. But Yamamoto probably don't want it to end this way so he grabbed Tsuna's hand but Tsuna ended up stumbling and fell on Yamamoto. The rusty fence couldn't support both of their strength and so, to put it more simply…..

It f**king broke.

"Hiiiiieeee!" "Uwaa!" "Kyaa!" this is the freak'in crowd. As in, the fangirls' crowd. I shivered.

In the midst of all the screaming, I suddenly heard a faint 'bang!' as in the 'bang!' of gunshots. And just as I said, I couldn't see anything. Only a few minutes later, I can hear the crowd saying,

"N-no way… they're safe!" "That's impossible…" "It's probably a joke by Yamamoto, you know, using wires." "WTH! And I was like, REALLY worried!" "Che, there's nothing left to see. Let's go! Let' go!"

And the crowd disappeared. I just proceeded back to the classroom. Meh, at least I skipped math lesson in the morning.

* * *

**~Later in classroom~**

I played with my pen as I dozed off… why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?

"Look at that! It's a hentai!" "Eww… running around in the corridor in only his boxers…" "Haha! A pink boxer with red hearts!"

Yep, there's definitely something I forgot…. Now what was it…...

* * *

**~And later during lunch break~**

Urgh… I forgot my own lunchbox… Fine, I'll just sleep in the roof! (today, Tsuna is eating in classroom and I personally think that the rooftop's more comfortable for napping)

Suddenly, my body screamed for me to hit the deck, and so I did. I froze at the sight of a HUGE bent in the wall with a tonfa embedded into it. I turned around and froze once again.

"Herbivore, you will be bitten to death for destroying school properties."

"Eep! I didn't destroy anything!"

"Fence."

I gaped, because Hibari actually bothered to explain and because **I didn't break the da** thing!**

"Look, it's not my fault, ok? It's Yamamoto and Tsuna's heavy weight that broke the fence!" I tried to prove my innocence but Hibari just lunged at me and swung his tonfa, I jumped outta the way. And Hibari took this chance to pull out his tonfa from the wall (which reminds me of sword in a stone LOL).

"Kamikorosu." And that's the end of conversation. Time to say bye bye to my life.

* * *

So, here goes Yamamoto's chappie! It wasn't very good... there's not really much space for Hikaru to stuck in... And someone has to pay for the fence right? And that unlucky person today is~ Hikaru! Let's just hope she'll stay alive for the next chapter.

Hikaru: Y-You cold-blooded person! You don't care for my safety at all?!  
Author: Nope. Hikaru: *gasp*!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	8. Screw boxing! Gimme back my sword!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Hikaru's sword broke again.

**UPDATE (22-5-2013):**

**EXTREME** TRIPLE UPDATE! MIRACLE! OMG!

* * *

**Ch.7 – Screw boxing! Gimme back my sword!**

"Yawn~" I just hate mornings, why can't school start in the afternoon?! But then again, I'll still wake automatically by myself… Curse this special function which my body owns. I'm now exhausted from that Tsuna assassination yesterday (I-pin). At least I'm living in Tsuna's house now (due to Nana's invincible beaming) which is closer to the school than the hotel and I don't have to work in a **PINK** bakery anymore! Hip hip horray!

So we have another noisy morning which includes Reborn blowing up Lambo with an explosive cake and Tsuna running off in his underwear while yelling 'REBORN!' and something like 'I'll reach school for the project with Kyoko-chan with my dying will!'. Yep, I think it's something about a project.

So I just continue to walk with Yamamoto and Gokudera, and Gokudera is just as annoying as usual! Grumbling why I can't be with the 10th? Why do I have to be with these two idiots? Why blahblahblah… all the way to school! I hereby dub him as Sissydera.

* * *

And so, I reached school and without Tsuna (sadly D:). I passed by him at the school entrance but he was having an EXTREME counter with Ryohei. So I didn't disturb him. Yep, because Ryohei's gonna annoy me to hell with the boxing thing again. Wonder why? Because he knows me. How? Kyoko's good friend and that explains everything. Besides, he tries to recruit almost everyone he meets to the boxing club! (Except Kyoko. I mean, he would never allow it even if Kyoko asks because he gotta extremely protect Kyoko, y'know.)

And unfortunately for me, when I was trying to sneak into the school without being noticed, I, the awesome ninja got noticed by the EXTREME boxer.

"Hikaru!" I froze at the EXTREME yell.

"Ahahaha…" I laughed dryly, "What was that…? Must be my imagination." And so I acted like nothing happened and kept walking.

"Yuki Hikaru!" the voice of someone who I want to avoid the most in the morning yelled (seriously, who wants themselves being annoyed to hell with EXTREME yells which can probably break your eardrums in the morning?).

Oh my, my imagination is running wild again. Better go and take a nice nap in the classroom. "Hikaru! Can't you EXTREMELY hear me?!" I walked faster. "EXTREMELY JOIN THE-" **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

"OI HIKARU!" OMFG he's right behind me! "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB **TO THE EXTREME!** "

" **NO** TO THE EXTREME!" I yelled back as I ran past my classroom. No f**k I'm going into a dead end so that the EXTREME boxing captain can **annoy** me **TO THE EXTREME.**

* * *

"Huff…huff…huff…" that was an **extreme** run… gonna…die…from…lack of…oxygen…

Now I'm on the rooftop, with the door locked. I finally lost Ryohei since I don't know when. Still, I'm glad that I lost him. I take a look from my watch… "OH NO F**K IT'S 8:15! AND SCHOOL STARTS AT **eight**! HIBARI IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR BEING LATE!" Seriously, he bites anyone even who's late for just one second late. Yep, even when it's just one step away from the classroom.

"…Herbivore, what are you doing." And speaking of the devil…

"HIEE! HIBARI?!" Ack, did I just screamed like Tsuna? Wait, not time for that. "Coughclearthroatcough, H-Hibari, whassup, bro? Having a nice nap?" I waved, trying to act casual.

"Hn… you are…For disturbing my nap and skipping class, kamikorosu." …And so I _quietly_ kicked open the door and ran for my butt's sake. Not really in the mood for getting my butt kicked by an EXTREMELY evil devil after got chased by the herbivorous boxing captain.

"I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY, DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!" I ran down the stairs.

"Herbivore! For disturbing the peace of Namimori and escaping from your punishment, I'll bite you to death extra hard!"

"NOOOOOOO!" not another chase! And this time with a devil hot on your tails is worse than having an extreme guy behind you!

* * *

Yep, still running here. And by that dividing line as you can see just a little upper than this line, you can tell that I've been running for quite a while now. And what's the worst? Hibari is still behind me!

"Kamikorosu!"

"NOOOO! HAVE MERCY! VAMPIRE KING!" and I slammed open a random classroom's door, got in and slammed back the door, sending the teacher's desk to block the door with a hard kick and a loud BANG in the process and also completely ignoring the WTF reactions from the students and teacher, until…

"HIE! Hikaru-san?!" that girly shriek…

"Tuna-chan?"

"Don't give the tenth weird nicknames!" that annoyingly sissy voice…

"Ahahaha, isn't fine? It's kinda cute after all." That abnormally cheerful voice… OMG this is my classroom!

"Yeah right it's cute and I'm best buddies ever with Tsu-" BAM! Oh f**k the door broke and the desk crushed under the broken door which was forcefully kicked open, I knew it! Anything related to teachers are not reliable. (And I didn't know why I sent the desk to prevent Hibari from entering too… I mean, isn't the door a sliding door? … meh, anime logic.)

"Herbivore, kamikorosu!"

"HELL NO!" I stepped back but only to find my back get in contact with the closed window. "Tch, there's no choice then…" I mumbled and slid open the window. "You'll never get me! You evil vampire king! I shall escape through this shiny window and land with an awesome landing! _(was that even right in grammar?)_ " and I jumped.

"HIIIIEEE! Hikaru-san!"

"I BIELIEVE I CAN FLY-OW! My f**king butt!" I yell-sang before I landed (by the way our classroom is just on the first floor so no broken bones due to my awesome luck) but I still managed to get up anyways and get the dust of myself. "Don't worry, Tsu-chan! I'm totally fine!" I yelled and waved upwards. "Except my butt…" I mumbled to myself. Wow why did that sound so familiar? Wait, not time for that again.

"Herbivore! For disturbing Namimori's peace, kamikorosu!" Ow f**k, Hibari's gonna jump down to kill me!

"I'll come back for you, I promise!" I yelled to Tsuna before I started running again. And wow, that feels so much like Kingdom Hearts. And I'm Sora! Tsuna is Kairi! So I sang in my mind along the way to calm the tense atmosphere a little bit (which did not work at all).

_When you walk away~ You don't hear me say~ Please~ oh baby, don't go~ Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight~ It's hard to let it go~…_

_(you have no idea how ironic it sounds, because Tsuna really is yelling 'Wait! Don't go! You'll die!' behind Hikaru which she completely ignored.)_

* * *

**~Later at who knows where~**

"C-can't I take other kinds of punishment?! Like cleaning the school's toilet or something?! I wouldn't mind even if I have to clean the whole school's toilets!" I said as I dodge another blow from Hibari.

"No, herbivore." Great. Wonder how things turned out to be this? Well, it all started with a rock, lying innocently on the ground, and gravity the b*tch, understand now? And Hibari caught up with me. We're in the forest now somehow and I'm VERY exhausted. My stamina is pretty bad for no reason. Because, I do exercise everyday and run around town once every morning but my stamina is still SUPER low.

I swung my wooden sword, aiming for Hibari's legs, but being the amazingly skilled bast*** he is (seriously, where can you find another middle schooler who can defeat two prison escapees single-handedly? Though he lost to the leader(?).)

He jumped back and came dashing towards me again. I side-stepped to dodge his another blow which was meant for my head and tried to kick him in the stomach but he blocked with his tonfa. And then he swings his tonfa at me but I jumped back. Seriously, I won't make the mistake of blocking his attacks with my wooden sword again. It f**king cracked! And broke with a gentle touch later. And I have to get a new one thanks to him.

…Now that I think about it, Hibari isn't as strong as he was in the other arcs (or… is he holding back?). Heck, he can break freak'in stone walls! That violent bas****. Lucky me then, no serious arcs so far. (especially with Dino training him, Hibari was like, insanely strong)

Just as I am deep in thought with all the useless things, Hibari threw one of his tonfas towards me which I instinctively dodged by hitting the deck. "Hey! I'm thinking over here!"

"Hmph, herbivore, getting distracted in battles will get you killed."

"It's not even a battle (it's a massacre)! I'm just trying to get my butt safe and sound!" No, I'm not gonna try fighting Hibari. I'll just aim for legs or something so that I can have enough time to escape. NO way in hell I'll fight with Hibari, that will be suicidal. Sides, I opposite violence! World peace, dudes!

"Hn, interesting. I'll see how long you'll survive without fighting back." Wow, was that the first sentence ever he said which did not include herbivore and kamikorosu? Wait, not time for that! I dodged another blow.

Urgh, I'm exhausted. I finally got back to school, without Hibari behind me. I finally managed to knock him off his balance when I blocked his attack with my wooden sword. And yes, another innocent sword sacrificed again. F**K YOU HIBARI, YOU NOW OWE ME TWO SWORDS NOW! Coughclearthroatcough, anyways school kinda already ended, I wonder where Tuna fish is… Where would I be if I'm a tuna fish… Then something clicked in my head, boxing club _(What the f-)_.

After a while of walking I reached the boxing club. I slid open the door, only to see Ryohei and Tsuna (Oh my tuna fish! I've come back for you!) on the platform thingy, all armed with boxing equipments and stuff.

"Let's go! Sawa- Oh? Are you here to EXTREMELY join the EXTREME boxing club too, Hikaru?!" Ryohei yelled.

"I EXTREMELY refuse. Just EXTREMELY continue to do whatever you're doing." I replied and then I waved at Tsuna. "Hey Tuna! I've EXTREMELY came back for you!"

"H-Hikaru-san?! How did you know I'm here?!" "…I'm prodigious, Tsuna, I'm prodigious." "That doesn't explain anything!" "Maa maa, let's just all get along with each other!" Yamamoto added.

And then Reborn suddenly just rang the bell which announces the boxing match begins, cutting off everyone in the process, "The match begins now."

"Let's EXTREMELY start, Sawada!" and then Ryohei began attacking Tsuna. And with just a few jabs in the face, Tsuna fell down.

"Tsuna-san! That was just a slip! Just a slip desu!" Haru yelled beside me. Ow, my ears.

"What's with you? Don't just play around. EXTREMELY fight me for real!"

"He's right, Tsuna. Stand up, Kyoko's watching."

"E-eh? Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna looked up, only to see Reborn with the Leon-Kyoko mask on his face.

"Tsuna-kun." Said a certain baby with a squeaky voice who has the face of Kyoko.

"It's just a fake!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn's stupidity.

"Pffthahahaha, good one Rebo- I mean Elder Pao Pao…" OMG, my stomach hurts, I can't stop laughing! Hahahaha, can't…haha…breathe…hahaha… And then Reborn said something to Tsuna but I can't hear it _(the scene is at the bottom of this chapter)_ , since I'm busy with laughing. I tried to continue to watch the fight but I can only see everything in a blur since I laughed so hard that tears are welling up in my eyes. Then a loud bang! Caught my attention.

"REBORN! I'll refuse to join the boxing club with my dying will!"

"Go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Yeah! Both of you! Die!" WTF are you saying Lambo?!

"Go, get K.O." I-Pin cheered Tsuna with her broken Japanese.

"…hahahaha…Go…get…him…Tsu…na…pffthahaha…" people just sweat dropped at me. Can't stop laughing, you might not laugh that much when you watch this for the first time. But if you're watching this for the second time, and when you remind yourself how cool Reborn acts in the future (acts all serious and stuff), you'll laugh your a** off (especially how cool he tries to act in his adult form during the arcobaleno ). Best blackmail material ever. Then I returned laughing.

And then, suddenly a loud bang occurred. Must be the sound of Ryohei getting pwned by the awesome Tsuna. Pfft… I pinched myself to prevent me from laughing.

"…I really like you now, Sawada!"

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped with a 'OMG, you're a masochist?!' look on his face… nah, just kidding.

"Your boxing sense is platinum! Let's finish this-" Ryohei got cut off by the sound of the door sliding open.

"Something horrible has happened!" Hana yelled from the door. What? Like Kyoko got sexually harassed by a fat guy who does karate and laughs like a fake prince?

"What is it?" Yamamoto said.

"Karate Club took Kyoko!"

"WTH they really did?!" must've been concidence, at least they are not fat and laughs like a fake prince.

"What is it? Did something happened?" Kyoko said, appearing at the door.

Awkward silence~

"…Hana, you big fat liar-" but then I got cut off.

"GAHAHAHA." A few dudes in deep blue karate clothes came in and then at last a fat guy who appears to be their leader came in (no duh, only his clothes are white).

"Brace yourself, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"Ooyama?!" Ryohei said in surprise.

"Heh, so you're Sasagawa Ryohei huh? From what my little brother says, you're pretty tough." A fatter guy stepped in front of this Ooyama guy.

"Oh~ I get it now." I said in realization as I placed my right fist onto my left palm. "So~ someone lost in a fight or something and then he felt so ashamed that he ran to his mama but his mama told him off and said 'get your f**king brother for this!' and then he ended up kidnapping an innocent girl because he feels like being a perv and then came back to Ryohei with his brother so that he can watch while his brother and the gang he brought can kick Ryhei's butt because he's too scared to get his butt kicked again huh? I totally understand now!"

"Wh- how did you-"

"It's true?!" Tsuna said.

"Uh… I-I mean, what are you talking about?! Anyway… Sasagawa! If we win this, your sister will be part of the karate club!" The Ooyama dude said.

"And the cute chick over there too." His brother said as he pointed to me. And so I glared at him. Who the f**k are you calling a chick?! I'm a lioness! A fierce one! _(more like a sick cat…... Hikaru: Hey!)_

"What?!" Go Tsuna! Go protect your crush!

"That's what they say. They keep on pestering Kyoko to be their manager." Hana said.

"Even back when I was here, the karate club has been full of disgustingly sweaty guys." The Ooyama dude's brother said, well you're definitely right about that part. "How long do you think that we've longed for a flower-like manager?! This is for the sake of my brother," admit it, it's for your own selfish perverted wish. "So I won't go easy on you!"

"Kya!" Kyoko yelped as the Ooyama dude grabbed her hand.

"Shishishi…" that Ooyama laughed pervertedly.

"Don't f**k with me! You're dirtying that flower! You son of a b*tch." I clenched my fists. NO ONE MESS WITH MY FRIENDS.

"Heh, you're coming with me too, ushishishi…" He grabbed one of hands. WTF he just laughed like a fake prince! (and what the-! What I said earlier is true! And this pervert is trying to harass me as well!) But instead of sounding creepily and crazily (which we all are familiar with and love), he sounds idiotic and perverted. (even though the famous fake prince we all know _is_ kind of perverted…(?) but he's definitely not an idiot! He's a f**king genius!)… cough whatever I'm so gonna start pwning them all in 10 seconds! Pwning in 10…9…

"Y-you can't force them to do that!" Oh so cute, the trying to be brave Tsuna… Hey wait I'm still counting…8…

"Urgh!" Then, someone screamed in pain in the background, I turned around, and there he is, the Gokudera who's still suffering a stomachache knocked down one of the karate dudes.

"Bakadera?" "Gokudera?" "Gokudera-kun?!" "Hayato." A few people said at the same time. Oops I lost count, where was I? 9? No it's 8, ok, 7…

"If it's for the 10th, I don't care even if my sister is here!" Ignore him, not worthing my time 3, 6…

"What should we do, Reborn?" Bianchi asked Rebo- cough, Master Pao Pao. 5…

"Well, just fight them as you wish." 4… oh screw all that counting, I'm gonna f**king pwn them all now!

"Go!" the Ooyama dude's brother ordered the guys who are probably in the karate club to go and fight Tsuna and the others. So I elbowed the pervert in his stomach which made him fainted. Hmph, weak herbivore (OMG did I just speak Hibari-ese?!). So I dragged Kyoko to the non-fighters area where Reborn, Lambo and Hana are. And then I just sit down on the floor with my legs crossed (shut up, you shall never brainwash me to be a lady!) and watched the fight.

…What? You expecting me to fight? Nuh uh! They're doing just fine pwning them within a minute so there's no need for me to go out. Besides, as you all know, I'm the lazy type so I just chilled in the background with all the other non-fighters in the non-fighters area.

So~ after a while of shoving poisoned food into the karate dudes' faces, shoving dynamites into their pockets, hitting them with **EXTREME** punches and controlling them to pwn themselves with stinky gyozas, no more karate perverts are on their feet.

But then, the Ooyama guy woke up from my awesome elbow and walked towards us. Looking ready to grope Kyoko so I stood in front of her, readying myself to kick him where it hurts, **a lot**.

But before I can carry out my amazing plan, Tsuna charged towards the Ooyama guy "Hikaru-san!" Aw, they just grow up so fast…

So the Ooyama dude turned around and yelled "I won't let you get in the way!" and _tried_ to punch Tsuna.

"H-Hiiiiee!"

"Tsuna!" If that guy dares to hit him, I'm gonna f**king throw him down a well where he'll burn in hell's flame for all eternity! I'll make sure he goes through hell for at least 6 times! Wait, a well which has flames instead of water? Oh, whatever.

"Counter it, Tsuna!" Reborn yelled suddenly and Tsuna reflexively punched the pervert straight in the face and that guy's aim sucks so much that his punch couldn't even scratch Tsuna. Yep, keyword: **'tried'** to punch Tsuna.

And so, perverted fat karate guy who laughs like a fake prince and tried to harass Kyoko got pwned by Tsuna with only one punch. (See?! He's **NOT** dame!)

"Wow, Tsuna, you did it!" Yamamto said. "As expected from the tenth!" Gokudera said. "Nice punch, Tsuna!" I joined the praising bunch.

"Tsuna-san! You're amazing! A super dangerous punch filled with love for Haru desu!" Don't ask who, it's way too obvious.

"Don't just go and make it meaningful!" complained Tsuna. Yeah, the punch was completely out of reflexes. But I'm still touched. Sob…sob… my cute Tsuna has already grown so much… sob sob… He's able to protect his little crush now! Sob sob…

And after that, Reborn started his little speech about famiglia unity again so I managed to get out without anyone noticing (at least I thought so, who know what the pawn of Satan is thinking? It's **Reborn** after all, I'm sure he noticed right away) to get some fresh air. But then, I see those perverts who are limping back to their club or something.

"Tch! We'll never give up! Someday we'll get ourselves a hot chick! We'll be back!" Heh~ still not giving up now are we? Then I'll make you unable to _ever_ come back. But before I can approach them, a familiar voice (which I do not want to hear that much after the chase earlier) said "Herbivores, I'll bite you to death for crowding in front of me."

"Hi-Hi…ba…ri…..san." They stuttered in fear. Oh~ they're so dead. "Ex-excuse us!" they yelled before running off. Tch, Hibari actually let them go? Gotta be in a good mood or something. So before he notices me and chases me (I'm totally scared for life now, he broke my swords everytime we fight!) to death and leading to the loss of a wooden sword, I better run.

"Herbivore." NOOOOO! I'm too late! I froze and turned around slowly like something more horrible than Satan himself is right behind me.

"EEP! H-Hibari?!" I screamed in surprise because right after I turned around, all I can see is a freak'in tonfa right in front of my face. When did he -?! Wasn't he at least 50 something meters from me just now?!

"If you are crowding too, kamikorosu." He glared, before walking away, the sleeves of his jacket flapping in the wind as usual. Stupid fangirl slave, always making poses which leads to the destruction of my ear (aka _ **fangirl screams**_ _)_.

Whatever, at least he's in a good mood today. Yep, I can tell. If he's in a bad mood, I already died, in the worst possible way. Yes, bitten to death, by a skylark.

Oh well, BUT YOU STILL OWE ME TWO SWORDS, **TWO**!

So~ before we end this little chapter, let's have a little flashback to what Reborn really said in the boxing club ok?

* * *

**~A tinsy little bit earlier in the boxing club, during fight to refuse joining the boxing club~** _**God's POV** _

…"What's with you?Don't just play around. EXTREMELY fight me for real!" Ryohei yelled.

"He's right, Tsuna. Stand up, Kyoko's watching."

"E-eh? Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna looked up, only to see Reborn with the Leon-Kyoko mask on his face.

"Tsuna-kun." Said a certain baby with a squeaky voice who has the face of Kyoko.

"It's just a fake!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn's stupidity.

"Pffthahahaha, good one Rebo- I mean Elder Pao Pao…"and Hikaru exploded in laughter and starting clutching her stomach. She's laughing so hard that she couldn't notice what's happening around her anymore so let's just ignore her.

"And also, Hikaru's watching." Reborn said as he turned Leon back into a chameleon and looked at Tsuna with a pitying look which obviously says 'I pity you, you suck so much in front of your secret crush, and undoubtedly she's laughing uncontrollable at you right now' which obviously is half a lie, since we all know that Hikaru is laughing at Reborn right now. So much that it hurts. And since she's busy with laughing, she couldn't hear anything except her own laughter.

And after seeing Reborn's look and understanding the obvious meaning behind it, Tsuna regretted. If only he can be as strong as Yamamoto or Gokudera, then he could've act cool in front of his secret crush… but suddenly he realizes something,

'Wait… a secret crush…?' he thought to himself, Reborn, being the impatient infant he is, cut off Tsuna's thoughts.

"Fight with your dying will!" Reborn said as he turned Leon into his Leon-gun

'W-wait, if I got shot by the dying will bullet…' Tsuna imagined him, beating up Ryohei, got yelled by Kyoko ('Tsuna-kun, you're horrible!') or terrified Hikaru ('OMG! You killed a person?!' …are you even serious, Tsuna?), saying that he is cruel, cold-blooded…

"NONONONONO! You can't shoot!" Tsuna flailed _(was that the word?)_ his arms around.

"Then how about this." Reborn changed his target from Tsuna to Ryohei and shot. But Ryohei just got up, acting like usual instead of yelling 'REBORN!'. And you know the rest, so I don't even bother to copy it :P So me, this god of KHR's world is going to leave now, ASAP.

**_End of flashback and annoying god comments._ **

_(God of KHR's world: I'll strike you with thunder. BloodstainedFantasy: You cannot! Because you're not the god of my world! Hahaha! And don't forget that I created you. God of KHR's world: Tch! B loodstainedFantasy: OMG, are you Gokudera in disguise?!)_

* * *

So it really wasn't the last! And now it's a triple update! Yay~ …I want to start the serious arcs so bad already~ Better speed more I guess. It should be soon before I finish rewriting my old chappies because my newer chapters sucks less than my first ones so there's not really much to change.

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	9. Training with Lal Mirch Sucks

I got a fever… mind is blank now…

* * *

**Ch.9 – Training with Lal Mirch Sucks**

Another morning in which I'm strolling around town aimlessly. It was still early and I didn't want to go to school yet… (I don't wanna be at school! Even if it's just one moment!)

"Hiiiiiiiieeeee!" I turned around, only to see Tsuna being pursued by… bees? "SOMEONE! HELP MEEEE!" and there goes Tsuna and bees… cool, I mean normal people won't get chased by bees won't they? Shows how Tsuna is unique here (Tsuna: it's not a good thing though!).

I shrugged, I didn't brought bug spray so I can't really help him… and I'm still in this, half-sleeping, half-walking state…

**BOOOM!**

… yep, sleeping. Better get to school now. I want to get that comfortable desk where I can sleep without worries.

* * *

In the end, I still bumped into Tsuna, who got blown up by Gokudera, who was trying to save him from the bees. Yea, I know.

Complicated. My brain can't comprehend this now so I just carried the unconscious Tsuna to the school (the nurse's office to be exact) and shoved a pleasant photo into Gokudera's face. (Gokudera: Don't just go and carry Jyudaime like a princess- huh? What's this- A-aneki?! _Thud!_ ).

And then I took 'taking care of Tsuna' as an excuse and skipped lessons in the nurse's office. I ended up sleeping on the chair beside Tsuna's bed. And just as I was having this wonderful nap…

 **SLAM!** The door was slammed open. "Jyudaime! Are you alright-" BAM! And I threw a chair at the yelling's source but the chair ended up crashing into the wall beside the f**king annoying Gokudera instead. I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE DISTURBING MY SLEEP.

"You f**king idiot, this is the nurse's office. Be f**king quiet." I said in a scary tone. How dare he disturb my sleep?!

"Stupid woman! How dare you kidnap Jyudaime!"

"Says the one who blew him up."

"nnnrggh…" and that turned both of our attention to the injured occupant of the bed nearby. As soon as Gokudera caught sight of Tsuna, he immediately knelt down and slammed his head repeatedly onto the floor. And I squeezed Tsuna to death.

"I'm so sorry, Jyudaime!"

"hm…? E-eh?! Gokudera-kun?! Hikaru-san?!"

"I apologize! It was all my fault, Jyudaime!"

"Yeah! It's all your fault!"

"Wh- n-no! It's not your fault at all, Gokudera-kun! And I'm not really hurt that much…" Tsuna said as he tried to stop Gokudera from creating a hole on the floor. 'Ignored?!' I thought dramatically.

"If it was a fight, Jyudaime would already be dead." Gokudera's eyes sharpened.

Tsuna and I sweat dropped. How the hell does this guy's brain work actually? He just _loves_ to PMS.

"A-Also… I broke the promise with your mother…" Hm? Oh wait! I remember here! This is where Gokudera will sulk at a park because Yamamoto is better than him (because he got beaten by a bowl of ramen)! Heh, sucks to be him.

"… I will train myself more! I will become stronger and become worthy to be Jyudaime's right hand man!"

"Well said, Gokudera." And Reborn slid open the curtain around Tsuna's bed… wait, is that Bianchi's shoulder that he's stepping on? I can't really see because the curtain blocked the rest of her (I can be sure that it is a female) figure.

"Right now, I'm accepting applications for the traditional Vonola Family training program, want to give it try?"

"Training program?" Gokudera mumbled.

"You'll become even stronger."

Gokudera blinked as he seemed to be in thought. What are you hesitating for? Just say YES.

"Do you have the guts to do it, Hayato?" a smooth female voice said before the curtain was slid further again. Gokudera immediately clutched his stomach in pain. At the other end of the curtain was Bianchi who has Reborn on her shoulder and who was pushing away Shamal with an annoyed face.

" ***** A-aneki…?!" Gokudera mumbled as he curled himself into a ball on the floor which made me sweat dropped. Seriously, will he ever get rid of this 'have stomach whenever he sees his sister' disease? I mean, imagine the TYL Gokudera to have this stupid face on him whenever he sees Bianchi (without goggles)?

***Aneki is a formal way to address your older sister.**

"You're being obstinate!" OHNOOHNOOHNO. And I immediately shoved a pillow into Tsuna's face so that Tsuna was saved from Shamal's disgusting lips. Phew, luckily I remembered this scene. I ain't gonna get Tsuna's first kiss get stolen by this perverted old man!

"Urgh! You! Don't get in my way!" Shamal yelled at Tsuna. Even though you were the one in the way actually?! "Eh? Ah~ beautiful lady over there~!" I instinctively side-stepped and kicked Shamal where it really hurts which sent him towards Bianchi who had a (purple and smoking) cake readied in her hands. She slammed her purple cake into Shamal's face in a perfect timing. I hi-fived her.

"Great job in ko-ing that perv." "You did a nice job in destroying that annoying pervert's ***** too." "Oh, it was nothing." "So, you want to join the training to eliminate perverts with your power?" "I'd love to!"

We shook hands again, it seems that me and Bianchi are bonded by a *coughweirdcough* consensus because of Shamal's pervert-ness. Not that I'm complaining though, that f**king pervert needs to be annihilated!

"…There's no class tomorrow, we'll start in the morning."

"R-Reborn-san! I can start immediately!"

"We have one more person to train."

…err… who again?

So… we walked for god knows how long to a baseball training centre thing. And when we reached there, it was evening already! … I wanna go home… and I mean Tsuna's home… I'm hungry as hell, I wanna eat Nana's cooking!

We walked inside and the receptionist asked if we have booked so Reborn just said we're here to look for someone. And inside that big centre, it seems that Yamamoto is the only one who's training till this late… I mean, doesn't he need to help out his dad in sushi or something? Maybe it wasn't busy hour…

"Ciaossu!"

"Yo! What are you guys all doing here?" Yamamoto cheerfully asked, not even suspicious of how we know he's here. Note to self: Reborn's a coughstalkercough… I mean a highly skilled information gatherer.

"Che, why did we go to Yamamoto? And why is this stupid woman joining too?" Gokudera said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey! Who are calling stupid?!"

"Just training you won't strengthen the family." Reborn replied without turning his head. And Gokudera just growled. Aw, jealous now, is he?

"I'll train you, you should power up too." Reborn continued on.

Yamamoto blinked before grinning, "That's great!"

"Hey hey, why does Yamamoto need baseball training from you?" Tsuna complained, apparently don't wanna have his classmate dragged into this mafia business.

"Who said anything about baseball?" Reborn smirked and Tsuna shrunk. He probably knows this by now, whenever Reborn smirks, something bad will happen to him.

And so, a certain evil hitman baby easily convinced a carefree idiot, aka Yamamoto to training the next morning. **AT SIX A.M.**

* * *

**~Next morning~**

So here I am. Half fighting against sleepiness (hate morning), half staring at Yamamoto warming up, Gokudera competing Yamamoto at warming up (I think he's gonna break his legs at this rate) and Tsuna sweat dropping at the sight while waiting for Reborn.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A squeaky voice said, yes! FINALLY. I was gonna pull out my awesome secret time killing weapon (my PSP) if he didn't appear for another second. And I turned to the source of the voice… what. the. heck.

There it is… the Reborn cosplaying as baseball equipments… (he's wearing a glove as the hat, a bended bat as hair accessory and a baseball as his suit…)

…... Reborn always have unique taste in fashion…

"Reborn?! Do you realize what you are wearing?!" Yep, the typical phrase from Tsuna. I sweat dropped at Reborn's taste for cosplaying. Can't he cosplay as something else? Like Naruto? Or Edward Elric? Anything more normal than what he's wearing now! I mean don't people cosplay as another PEOPLE other than a THING.

"Good morning, Hikaru-chan and Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said in all her adorable glory "Morning." I answered with a sleepy tone before yawning. "K-Kyoko-chan?! W-why…?" Tsuna stuttered. Sigh, Tsuna's never gonna get the girl at this rate…

"Reborn told me that you guys are doing something fun and asked me to join." Kyoko beamed. Tsuna frowned.

"Don't drag Kyoko into this mess!" Tsuna scolded Reborn.

"There's no class today because this is the anniversary of the school's opening. It won't be interesting without any audience." And Reborn ignored Tsuna with pleasure and a smirk.

"B-but… if something happens…" Tsuna mumbled worriedly. "If something happens, you protect her." Reborn easily dumped the responsibility to Tsuna. And after a while of bickering showdown about safety between Reborn and Tsuna (which Reborn obviously won), we got started with Yamamoto.

"Let's start with Yamamoto."

"R-Reborn-san! Please start with me!" the Gokudera who's jealous of Yamamoto getting all the attention said. "Being in a hurry won't get you anywhere." And Gokudera was forced to back down.

And then, well, you know. Yamamoto broke a concrete wall with a tiny baseball. Tsuna complaining about Reborn giving weapons to Yamamoto. Yamamoto laughed and said the wall was just Styrofoam. I deadpanned that the wall was _freak'in_ _ **concrete**_. Yamamoto laughed it off, saying that this is just a game.

Gokudera sulking in the emo corner. (Why I'm not first? Why it's always that baseball freak? I'm supposed to be the 10th's right hand man. Blahblahblah…) Kyoko beaming like the innocent flower which she is. And then later Dino and Romario came and started firing those tiny baseballs WITH A **TANK** at Yamamoto.

Stray bullets flying everywhere. Reborn kicking me out into this oh-so-wonderful field, saying that I should join for fun. Me dodging tiny baseballs for my life along side Yamamoto who just laughed and said "Haha! This is just like a war game!"

Tsuna and the others left…

THEY LEFT?! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME WITH A TANK WHICH FIRES TINY BASEBALLS!

So uhh… yeah. I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!

"Haha, relax it's just a game! Just think of it like dodge ball!" Heh, yeah. Except that now, if you lose, you won't be cleaning up the gym. You'll be DEAD. "Gee, thanks. I'm so encouraged Yamamoto." I replied with a monotone. "You're welcome!" Yamamoto grinned. … God, do you really like seeing me suffering? Let me tell you, **YOU'RE ONE SICK GOD.**

I jumped to my right side to avoid one of those tiny baseballs, only to find that I need to roll back to where I came from to dodge another one.

"Huff huff huff, this is… suffering…" I think I'm having whirls in my eyes. "Why…can't I… do that ramen… mental… training…?" but obviously, no one's gonna answer me. My stamina is low! As in, VERY low!

I cussed, dang it. I'm gonna dieeeeeeeeee!

* * *

**~Later~**

I slammed open the door to the home economic room. I finally escaped the baseball shooting tank… I hate you Reborn….

"huff…huff… I'm…huff…alive…huff…huff…" and some noodles missed my face by a few inches. "...The f**k? Is a food fight going on?"

Kyoko tilted her head in a cute manner and said, "What's f**k?" "Hiiieee! Hikaru-san, don't cuss!" "Stupid woman! Don't just barge in! I was trying to concentrate!"

"Fine fine, I'll leave, I'll leave. You can't even take this sort of tiny distraction?" I turned to leave but… "Wait, I have a special training for you." And Reborn jumped on my shoulder, I looked at him, confused. "Umm… sure?"

"Reborn! Don't just get people into weird things again!"

"So let's get going." "Ok?" and I closed the door behind me. I can heard a faint 'I'm being ignored?!'.

"Umm… Reborn? Where are we going?" I asked, we're walking further and further away from the school now. "Your tutor is waiting on the outskirts of the town." "Eh? We're going to the outskirts? And who's this mysterious tutor anyways?" "You'll know when you get there." Sigh, he just loves being mysterious, doesn't he?

* * *

We walked for a little while more and we're already close to entering the non-Namimori zone already (kind of a relief, I guess? Just a few more steps and you'll know that Hibari won't appear). Suddenly, there's this weird feeling in my gut, it's as if screaming that there's danger around. So I side-stepped, only to find a bullet implanted itself into the ground where I stood. My eyes almost jumped out from their socket at it. My intuition just saved my head from being blown off... wow, no wonder they all say instincts is important in fights...

"Hn, don't you have an interesting acquaintance here, Reborn." a calm voice (kinda? Dunno.) said. I stared down at the source of voice. Only to find it was… a boy baby? … cool blue hair… No wait… those glowing red goggles… where have I seen it before? … *gasp!* it's Lal Mirch!

"Ciaossu, Lal. Long time no see. I'm glad that you actually came."

"Hmph, it was merely for repaying a debt." I gasped again, Lal, _the_ Lal Mirch, who can continuously slap people for god know how long, owes Reborn a favor?! … oh well, it is _the_ Reborn if you think about it the other way around.

"Hikaru, this is Lal Mirch. She will be responsible for your training today." Oh shoot, we all know if it comes to training, Lal is a…

* * *

" **DEVIIIILLLLLLL"**

"Save your energy to run faster if you're planning to waste it to yell useless things!" Lal said before firing more bullets at me with her gun (I think it's a T91 assault rifle… I dunno, they just look familiar I guess…).

"BUT I'M GONNA COLLAPSE ALREADY!" don't ever forget my low stamina. And so, Lal shot a warning shot which missed me by inches.

"Then taste my bullet."

Colonello, I now officially pity you.

* * *

**~That evening~**

She finally let me go! FINALLY! Phew, I think I just earned a pound more muscles… that's what I call devil's training… I mean, even Reborn doesn't train people that way! …Eh? Gokudera? He's… sulking… I shivered. At least he's not _crying_ or it's gonna be OOC here.

… oh come on! Isn't it about time he's gonna bounce up and get all 'JYUDAIME! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!' ?! … I can't take it anymore. I walked to his side and sat down on the empty swing beside him.

"… what are you doing here? Are you here to humiliate me?" Gokudera said without looking up, I shivered again at the new wave of sulky aura which rushed by me.

"Nope," I poped the 'p' sound, "I'm running away from devil himself, no biggie."

"Hmph, you better not fail jyudaime." He said with a almost lifeless tone (scared me out there, I even prepared my ear plugs to talk with him, now they're gonna go wasted.), "… just like I did…" he mumbled in a barely audible tone.

"Failed him? You sure did." Gokudera didn't even flinch from it (OMFG). "You're failing him because you're sulking in a stupid park (seriously out of all places, he chose park. So cliché. Don't people have original-ness?) so knock out of it and get back to Tsuna. You're giving Tsuna up just because you can't do one little training at first try?"

"N-No! I just-"

" **Then get your a** back to Tsuna!**! That's where you belong right? Right beside Tsuna. Don't tell me one stupid training ko-ed you, if you're gonna be Tsuna's right hand man, then don't ever hesitate! Keep trying even if you failed billion times because being beside Tsuna is what you're aiming for right? Don't **ever** stray from this road, got that?"

Gokudera's eyes widened and opened his mouth to mumble non-coherent sounds. But he snaps out of it and looked at me seriously and said, "Of course I'll do that! Who do you think I am?! I'm jyudaime's right hand man!" he stood up abruptly and ran off, "I DON'T OWE YOU!" yeesh, shy guy.

At least he's not sulking now, seeing him sulking like a kicked puppy gives me goose bumps… I shivered again at the thought of it… I stood up and walked away.

"Hikaru-chan?" Who?! Oh… it's just Nana… "Mama? Do you need help with the groceries?" "Oh no, it's fine, it's fine. Where's Tsu-kun?" "Tsuna? He's at school with his other friend. I'm going back there right now. Oh, and I think we're gonna come home a little more late than usual." "Ok, then. You kids go and have fun!" she waved and I waved back. I wish I had a mom like Nana too…

* * *

I slid open the door to the home economic room.

"I did it, jyudaime!"

"Congratulation, Hayato. I'm glad that I made it with all my heart." And there goes Gokudera, and white foam started forming in his mouth. I looked at the remains of whatever Gokudera ate in the empty ramen bowl and laughed.

Whatever he ate, it's purple and made by Bianchi.

Heh, sucks to be you.

* * *

Still having a headache... can't think of new ideas...

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	10. Omake filled with random-ness! - The birth of a fanboy

I'm having exam so I don't have time to write Futa's chappie D: So I decided to put up a random omake instead. I think my update speed will slow down until the middle of July. (I think I'll post random omakes…)

And please be aware of the quality because I don't have time to proof read it.

* * *

**Omake filled with random-ness! - The birth of a fanboy**

**~POV of random male classmate of Hikaru and Tsuna~**

I looked at the door of my classroom boringly as the people around me are chattering useless things and laughing. Sigh, it was a boring morning as usual.

The teacher came in late as usual, but then, he announced that there will be a transfer student. I immediately woke up from my daydream because I wanted to know who this is out of curiousity.

And then, she came in.

"My name is Yuki Hikaru desu. Please take care of me, thank you." She flashed a small smile which was barely visible but I can see that she was bored as she scanned the room with her bored, but beautiful blue eyes.

My face unconsciously heated up as I stared at her. She has foreign features, yet her silky, waist-length hair is jet black. She looked a little bit like Asian too, despite having European features. And the most attractive part of her, her eyes. Those eyes with a piercing blue are like a pair of sapphires. She didn't have big eyes but her cat eyes (is that an eye type? I don't really know…) are much more gorgeous than Asians' dull black or brown eyes. She had a slim body, but she didn't look skinny like the other girls who skip meals. In fact, she looked like she always does sports regularly.

In all, she was one of the hot half-breeds.

The class immediately erupted into whispers and gossips. It seems that she was going to be popular, maybe even more popular than Sasagawa-san. I looked back and forth between her and Sasagawa-san…

….

Yep, she definitely looked more attractive than Sasagawa-san. Though, she looks more like a cool type rather than Sasagawa-san's innocent type…

Wait, what am I thinking?! I-it's not like I fell in love at first sight or anything! I-it's just that Yuki-san looks attract- I-I mean!

…

Ok, maybe I AM in love… Oh god, I can feel my face heat up more than it was. And to think that I fell in love with a person who I just met for about 3 minutes…

SLAM! The loud bang of the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the door, it was dame Tsuna. Late as usual. The teacher ended up putting Yuki-san in front of dame Tsuna. My heart sank in disappointment.

* * *

**~One day, a random lunch recess~**

Urgh… What should I do?! I was told to give Yuki-san this folder or whatever by a teacher on the way back to classroom! What should I do!

M-maybe this is a good chance to know more about her? Y-yeah! I should think of it in a positive way. I walked over to Yuki-san's desk and she was packing up her books.

"U-umm… excuse me…" I asked as I fidgeted. Yuki-san is known to be cool and distance in the class! That just made her mysterious and more attractive though…. I mentally slapped myself at that…

"What?" she said with a monotone, which in turn, made me fidgeted more. "Er…um…" she stared at me with bored eyes before she stood up. "If you don't have any business with me, I'll be going now." She started to walk away. "W-wait! Um…... this document-"

"Hikaru-san, are you going to have lunch with us on the rooftop?" dame Tsuna asked from the door of the classroom with Yamamoto and Gokudera. He didn't notice me talking to Yuki-san apparently.

"Oh yeah, Tuna fish! I'm coming now!" a bright smile immediately made its way onto Yuki-san's face. My eyes widened at this, her smile is prettier than anything.

"Tch, how dare you let jyudaime wait, stupid woman!" "Maa maa Gokudera, the more the merrier, right?" "Yeah, Bakadera. If you throw tantrums that often, you'll get wrinkles!" "G-guys…"

They were going to leave when I was still gaping at Yuki-san _smiling_. She never smiled at anyone else in class! But then, she snapped me out of it. "Oh, you can leave that document thingy on my desk, see ya!" I gaped again, her attitude is completely different!

I glared at the back of dame Tsuna. Why is it always him?! He got the two most popular student to be his best friends and he even got Yuki-san now?! Tch!

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. I recognized this guy… he was one of Yuki-san's fanclub members, called Daisuke. "It may sound rude but forget about it, you can never get Yuki-san. Don't you know that there's a rumor that Yuki-san is in a triangle relationship with Gokudera and Yamamoto? Yuki-san's standard is way too high for us…... Besides," he looked around as if cautious of something before whispering, "There's also a rumor that Hibari-san is interested in Yuki-san and always chasing her around." (for a _pleasant_ fight apparently)

My heart sank at this. He's right. I should've known it! Yuki-san is beautiful after all! Why would I be so stupid as to like her….

Daisuke put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner, "I know how you feel. I felt like that at first too, but then I realized I can continue to like Yuki-san from faraway! You've got to join Yuki-san's fanclub!"

I thought about it… there wasn't anything bad about it. I've decided! I will continue to support Yuki-san from faraway! (wait, what do you mean by continue to support her? She didn't even know your name! Neither do I.)

* * *

And so a fanboy was born. I wonder what will Hikaru's face will be if she knew this…

Fanboys: we love you, Hikaru-sama!  
Hikaru: Holy f**k?!  
Tsuna: Hiiiieeee! Hikaru-san don't say the F word!

I kinda feel bad.......... because I stained Giotto's seiyu's name......... (his name Namikawa Daisuke :D his 'Stay in My Heart' (Giotto's character song...... I think) is AWESOME!)

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	11. Character File of Yuki Hikaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a random character profile of my OC

Umm... So... I just scribbled this during science lesson... and so it's crappy. Just for killing time. And I felt like posting it up. I'll probably post an updated one in the midst of later chapters. I didn't write down everything here because...You know... for not spoiling stuff...

* * *

** Character File of Yuki Hikaru **

**Name:** Yuki Hikaru  
 **漢字** **(kenji):** 雪光

 **Age:** 13 (same as Tsuna)

 **Height:** 160cm (a little taller than Tsuna who's 157cm)

 **Weight:** 45kg

 **Birthday:** 27th December (Yes yes, her birthday HAVE to be winter because she got 'snow'(雪) in her name)

 **Blood Type:** O (dunno what's this for... someone made me wrote this down...)

 **Flame Type:** _TOP SECRET, NOT TELLING, SEE IN LATER CHAPTER FOR YOURSELF! :P_

 **Nationality:** Half-breed (Italian father, Chinese mother), born in Japan

 **Physical Characteristics:**  
-Black hair (ends just above waist)  
 **-** Has asymmetric fringe  
-Icy blue eyes

 **Weapon:** Wooden sword (for now, probably won't change until Varia arc (Defeating Mukuro doesn't need a new weapon MUWHAHAHAHA- *punch* ow.))

 **Character:  
** Cheerful and warm who always smiles in front of friends. CoughRANDOMcough But when it comes to strangers or enemies, her personality may note be as caring and may even treat people coldly. Doesn't like owing people stuff nor relying on anyone, always act strong to reassure her friends even when she's not alright. Has the habit of creeping people out and act out of character when she's really angry. It is difficult to get her trust but once you do, she'll never lose that faith in you.


	12. Ch.10 – Ranking? Screw that! Ima cuddle Futa!

Your long awaited update and the last chapter of daily arcs before Kokuyo arc. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Ch.10 – Ranking? Screw that! Ima cuddle Futa!**

Sleeping through most of the classes? Check.  
Eating lunch on rooftop with Tsuna's gang? Check.  
Cuddle Tuna fish? Check.  
Annoy Bakadera? Check.  
Laughing at Yamamoto's gags? Check.  
Getting chased by Hibari? Che-… wait, he didn't chase me today… Could it be that he went to patrol and forgot about me? …

" **AWESOME!** BEST SCHOOL DAY EVER!"

"Herbivore, what are you doing here." … ok never mind… Getting chased by Hibari? Check. And that just ended my normal daily routine. Now that I've done my daily stuff-to-do checklist, I've gotta…

**"DON'T BITE MEH TO DEATH! I'LL GIVE YA TOMATO JUICE, SO DON'T BITE MEH TO DEATH, VAMPIRE KIIIINNNNGGG!"**

"For disturbing the peace, kamikorosu."  
"Da**," Note to self: Hibari doesn't like tomato juice like normal vampires…

* * *

**~After school~**

"Phew~ … I finally got rid of Hibari…" ~~(and by get rid, I didn't mean in a violent way, I just out ran him)~~ I dragged my half-dead-self back home because I ran too much… seriously, even if Lal just trained me with a Satan-styled method, my stamina is still low as sh**. I can run and do stuff for a longer time but… it was still a short time… I swear, if this goes on, I'll get bitten to death… no luck assured next time… This is bad… if Reborn gets Lal to tutor me again… gulp.

I sighed as I opened the door to home. "I'm back~" I said tiredly and Nana welcomed me as usual. Is it me? Or is my chest feeling weird? …meh, whatever. It's not like I'm in all those cliché family whatever film (I AM an orphanage after all) and my chest have a warm feeling because I feel like having a home…

wait, I am?! Oh god, I just turned into the protagonist of a random TV soap opera! Where's the camera?! It shall be blown into the oblivion! ~~(Translation: IMA DESTROY IT!)~~ And yes, I'm not a camera person.

I went upstairs and readied to flop on my bed and get a nice, deep sleep before I bounced up due to some noise from next door. Which is fortuitously, Tsuna's room. And ruckus in Tsuna's room = chaos = fun. ~~(that is the way of life!).~~

So I got up and went to Tsuna's room.

"Tsuna, what's the ruckus-" I stopped in my tracks at the familiar sight of the short dirty blonde hair and that green sweater… then, I squee-ed. "O.M.F.G. You're SO **CUUUUTE**!" and so I cuddled Futa to death…. Nah, just kidding. But I did cuddle him. He looked like a small animal with sparkly aura which screams 'CUDDLE ME!'. I just couldn't resist!

"H-Hikaru-san?!" "Futa, this is Hikaru, she's Tsuna's family member. Hikaru, this is Ranking Futa." "Oh… nice to meet you, Hikaru-nee!" Futa beamed at me, I tightened my grip on him.

"Kyaaaaaa! So cute!" the silky short hair… the pair of big doe auburn eyes… I just can't stop squee-ing! … oh god, this fangirl side of mine is kinda scaring me… "U-umm… Hikaru-san… please don't suffocate Futa…"  
"O-oh, right. Sorry, Futa…" and so I loosened my grip on Futa.

"Uhn," Futa shook his head in a cute way like the cute kid he is, "it's fine, Hikaru-nee." So I rubbed my cheek with his.

"OMG, you're just so cute~! Please please please please please please take him in, Tsuna!" I begged Tsuna. Yeah… I think this is the part where Futa was being chased by mafia pedos… poor kid!  
"Eh?! B-but…"  
"Please please please please please please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Tsuna sweat dropped at my overdose of enthusiasm. "O-ok, fine…"

"YAY!" "Thank you, Tsuna-ni!"

Tsuna sighed, as if wondering how he got himself into this mess.

"Since he's here, why don't you get a ranking too, dame Tsuna?"  
"Ok."  
"I wanna know too!"  
"Sounds fun!" …wait, who's that?

There's Reborn, Futa, me and Tsuna, but Tsuna didn't say anything… then, who said the last sentence? Gasp! Don't tell me….. I turned to the doorway, only to find Haru there.

Che. And I was thinking of calling Gokudera here for exorcism…

"Is that a new kind of fortune telling?" she walked over to us and sat between me (and Futa who was in my arms) and Tsuna. I sweat dropped, how can she always manage get into Tsuna's house? She got real good talent in robbery…

I pouted at where she sat because she separated me and Tuna fish. But I shrugged it off. At least I got cute little Futa in my arms~ I rested my chin on Futa head. His hair was so~ silky! It was so comfortable that I wanna rub my face on his head uncontrollably!

Sigh, I just can't resist cute kids… I always think Futa and Tuna are the cutest character in KHR! How do they say this feeling in Japanese? I'm… healed? Yeah, whatever. No offense to Arcobaleno fans though. It's just that their personality ruined the whole cute expression (they're all old in the mind, y'know).

So, should I add this little detail which can be ignored if you like to? Haru is actually kinda my friend (being the ladies' lady(?)I am *smirk*), you know not best friends but still kinda close? Like the relationship I have with Kyoko.

So yeah, ignore this detail thing. I'm bad at explaining.

* * *

So~ after a fuss (which Haru caused) of explaining Futa's not Tsuna's secret little brother. It's ranking time~

"Hm… I wonder what should I have him fortune-telling? …..How about…" she stopped dramatically, "Haru's top three charming points!" … and I don't know why, she kinda posed? What's the point of having a dramatic pose while saying that? You ain't a fangirl slave like Hibari y'know… and I don't really want to know her charm points…

Cue to major sweat drops in the room.

"All right," Futa nodded at Haru and stood up from my hug (I feel empty already!). "Ranking star… I can hear you…" and then, Futa went into ranking mode, stuff floating everywhere. My hair was getting into my face, so I tied them up into a pony tail.

Note to self: be careful not to eat hair when Futa is in ranking mode.

Maybe the astronaut training centre can hire Futa there, and they wouldn't need to buy all that machines to create a zero-gravity environment. Nice plan. Who knew Futa can have a cool and bright future besides being a mafia?

"Haru-nee's charm point, rank 3rd is beautiful eyes…"  
"Kyaaaaa! ~~(I winced at the squee-ing, even though I was doing the same thing a few minutes ago when I saw Futa)~~ That's so true! Look! Tsuna-san!" Is it me, or are Haru's eyes sparkly (at the moment when she's asking Tuna to look at her eyes)?

"Yeah yeah," Tsuna deadpanned.

"Rank 2nd is cute dimples," and Haru showed off her dimples at Tsuna, causing more sweat drops to appear.  
"And rank 1st is…" Futa paused dramatically and said… "the whirl of your hair." Me and Tsuna fell down to the floor anime-style. I-is that supposed to be a… charm point…? Spooky…

"Want to see it?" Haru asked me and Tsuna.  
"I'll pass." We both replied at the same time.

"Who are you~? I am Lambo! Who am I~? You are Lambo~!" I looked at the window, only to find Lambo struggling to climb in while singing some weird song with wrong grammar (is there grammar in Japanese?). I-pin soon jumped in afterwards, using Lambo's head as a stepping-stone.

"Hey! What did you do that for- U-uwaaa! Why am I floating?!" … he catches up with the situation really slowly now, does he? And then I-pin said some incoherent Chinese. (Yes, I suck at Mandarin. My mother's Cantonese too and I was born in Japan so don't you go and lecture me about what kind of Chinese doesn't speak Mandarin. Don't think of yourself badly if you also suck at Mandarin, because even in China, not much people's Mandarin are absolutely correct… so… what were we talking about again?)

Futa glanced at I-pin and mumbled, "I-pin's pinzu bomb is ranked 116th out of 520 in mid-range special attacks. She's ranked 3rd in the 'hitman with the most promise in the future'." Cool, no wonder she can twist someone's neck like an awesome ninja with her legs only (10 years later).

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey, what about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san? Heyheyheyhey? Do one for Lambo-san too! Hurryhurryhurryhurry!" … seriously, I don't hate kids but… I really wanna smack Lambo right now… now I get the feeling of Gokudera when he's strangling Lambo.

"Lambo is absolutely, the most…" Futa paused for dramatic effects (yes, again).  
"Absolutely the most?"  
"...annoying Mafioso, you're ranked 1st." And so, Lambo cracked. And no, he's not laughing. I can hear the loud crack of his heart LOL.

"Nice for you." I smirked.

And so we continued the ranking party or whatever you like to call it. We ranked random stuff. Y'know, like what is Bakadera's greatest weakness (his _beloved_ sister, obviously).

"How about we rank something about Hikaru?" Reborn suggested nicely. Oh nonononononono! What if something important stuff got spoiled?! The world is gonna get blown uuuuuuuuuuuup!

"Hikaru-san?" Tsuna said in a worried tone. "Are you alright? You don't look so good… If you don't want to be ranked, you can tell me you know…" …then why are you giving me that 'I want to know too though…' look? You're trying to get me to do it, aren't you? …Tsuna's actually pretty cunning inside?! ….......... nah.

"N-no, I don't have anything to hide anyways…. Hahaha…" I laughed dryly.  
"Then it's not a problem, do it Futa," Reborn said and Futa nodded.

"Out of everything Hikaru-nee like best, rank 3rd is…" wait, what I like? Then I guess the world won't get blown up then… wait. WHAT IF 'manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' APPEARED ON THE LIST?! **OH ******************************!** The world is gonna explode!  
"...superman," … wait, what? I like what? … **WHAT?!** Why would I like a man who flies in the sky and wears his underwear **OUTSIDE** his pants?! Not to mention his hairstyle sucks! Almost as bad as Bakadera's! (No offense to superman fans)

"Rank 2nd is…" please don't say batman, please don't say batman, please don't say batman, please don't say batman, please don't say batman… "Uta no Prince-sama," ….......... I can feel it. Can't you feel it too? My self image is crumbling… My knees are going weak…

"H-Hikaru-san?! Are you alright?!" Tsuna caught me just in time.  
"I… don't know myself anymore…"  
"Hahi?! Only I can be caught in Tsuna-san's arms and get held by Tsuna-san like a princess!" And so this sentence was ignored.

"Rank 1st is…" …..…don't tell me it's Ouran High School Host Club… "Justin Bieber," …

.......................

"Hiiiiiiieee! Please pull yourself together, Hikaru-san!"  
"Please kill me, Tsuna… I don't want to live anymore… Oh, I can see it… the light…"  
"Hiiiiiiieeee! Don't die Hikaru-san! Don't walk into that tunnel of light!"

Futa's ranking sure is dreadful… Just one ranking and I lost both my sanity and life (NOT)…

"Jyudaime!" and here comes you-know-who, who slammed the door open. "Why didn't you tell me that the ranking kid is here?!"  
"Gokudera-kun?!"  
"Yo!"  
"Even Yamamoto?!"

And so Gokudera got petrified by the shock of his ranking of 'the most suitable man for being Tsuna's right hand man' was out of range (it's out of the atmosphere LOL) as Yamamoto.

"Hahaha! What a funny guy!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Being a right hand man isn't the only job out there. Hayato-ni is ranked 1st for 'person most suitable for being a male nanny' out of all the mafia." Futa continued.

Cue to surprised gasps in the room.

"He's also ranked 2nd in the 'likes children' category." Cue to petrifactions of most people in the room, except me (still dying…), Yamamoto and Reborn.

"Hahaha! Gokudera is really funny guy too!" and Gokudera wasn't flattered by the compliment at all, figures.  
"G-Gokudera-kun… are you alri-" Tsuna said with a worried tone, but paused at the sight of a weird pink thingy that looked like a tentacle hanging from the ceiling. Tsuna looked up, "Hie! Bianchi?!"

"As expected from Futa, it was an amazing ranking usage. However, what matters is love."

I followed Tsuna's sight and froze… I swear, this scene can be made into a wonderful horror movie. And so I died again… just kidding, I'm not Bakadera. I stood up from the floor. I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, I so did not hear that I like **JB** (out of all people) the most.

 **Thud!** Everyone looked down at the source, only to find a petrified Gokudera (wow, twice in a day). I knelt down next to him and prayed for him…

"Gokudera Hayato…. He was a good man. Yes, indeed. He was a good right hand man… He shall stay in our memory forever… may he return to god's embrace… amen."  
"Don't just presume he's dead!" Tsuna complained.

"While we're at it, let's make a love ranking and make it clear that who loves who," Bianchi said out of the blue.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" aww… cute Tuna fish is getting embarrassed because everyone is going to find out who his little crush is… Oh god, I wanna pinch his cheeks so badly! He's a blushing mess just at the thought of Kyoko… must…resist…cuddle….

"Sounds fun. Futa, do it." And Reborn gave the permission. (Why he's the one giving permission? Because he's on the top of the food chain in the room. And poor Tuna fish is at the bottom…)

"Then let's start with Tsuna-ni," Futa said and Tsuna ran to him as he tried to stop Futa, but he couldn't reach him as the zero gravity made him float in midair. Causing him unable to move. (Don't believe those stupid cartoons, you can't move even if you 'swim' in midair under a zero-gravity situation)

"Rank 1st is…"  
"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Tsuna flailed in the air in the attempt of moving but only failed.  
"...Leon."

"Wh… **WHAAAT?!** " yep, Tsuna loves Leon. More than Dino does (LOL, y'know Dino always goes on and on about how he wants Leon… I didn't know Tsuna has the same thoughts…).

"Wow seriously, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.  
"That was unexpected, Tsuna." Bianchi commented as she lowered herself from the ceiling to the space next to Tsuna.  
"You sure got a good taste. Now Dino has a rival… but don't worry, I'll support you until the very end, Tuna! I wonder if Chameleons like tuna fish......." I said and thumbs up-ed at Tsuna who didn't look happy at all.

"Haru has fallen into an unrequited love… Haru's heart is… raining like the sky…" and so Haru started to write a poem about her broken heart and the freak'in weather.

"…rain…?" Futa immediately fell out of his ranking mode, I caught him before he hit the ground as other people landed with a thud (except Bianchi who landed elegantly)… sorry, Tuna. But Futa seems more fragile…

I placed Futa on the bed gently and asked, "Are you alright, Futa?"  
"I feel weak when it's raining… I hate rain… When it rains, my ranking gets nonsense…" Futa mumbled.

"There's a theory that Futa's communications with the ranking star will get interrupted when it rains."

"Meaning the ranking after the rain started are incorrect?"  
"Then… my ranking is wrong? YAY! **I DON'T LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER!** "  
"Then mine too," and Gokudera went back to life… and died again because he saw Bianchi as soon as he raised his head.

"Hm… since when did it start to rain?" Haru wondered and stared out the window and flinched suddenly, "W-What's with this army of umbrellas?!"

Gokudera walked to Haru and pressed her down from the window and also told us to kneel down so that whoever's outside won't see us.

"Hey Gokudera, who are those MIB?" I asked as Gokudera peeked carefully at the outside of the window.  
"Those guys are from the Todd Family, I remember seeing them before," Gokudera whispered, which I had no idea why he's doing that. I mean, it's not like they can hear us from downstairs, right? … and to think Gokudera's the smart one…  
"So they're the ones who are after Futa…" Tsuna said with a thoughtful look.

"It appears so," Reborn jumped on the bed from nowhere and scared Haru to dead with the weird worms all over his face. Oh... so they aren't MIB but PIB! (Pedophiles In Black)  
"Your winter subordinates!" Tsuna pointed his finger at Reborn accusingly.  
"Well, they're still at their larval stage so they can't gather information," Reborn said, as if answering the question which Tsuna never asked.  
"Then they're meaningless!" Tsuna complained.

I sighed as I covered Futa with a blanket.

"You're the one who decided to take Futa in, take the responsibility!" Go! Reborn kick!  
"That's true, but…" how am I supposed to protect him? Tsuna left the sentence unfinished.

"Don't worry, I'll help too!" Yamamoto reassured Tsuna.  
"Yeah! I'll protect cute, lil' Futa no matter what!" Those PIB shall never lay their hands on Futa!  
"We'd better barricade ourselves in," said Gokudera after analyzing the situation. Well… better believe him, right? Since he's the smart one…  
"Sounds like an idea!" Yamamoto agreed with Gokudera immediately.

"Th-that's a bit too much… Hey Reborn, what should we-" Tsuna paused as he noticed the snot-bubble-blowing Reborn, lying beside Futa, "He's asleep!"

"Tsuna-san!" Haru, who was looking at the outside for some time, said in a somewhat (?) worried tone, "Bianchi-san is…" and then she motioned for us to peek at the window. (so we did… which made us look like some anti-social creeps…)

Outside the window, down stairs, Bianchi was standing at the gate with enormous amount MIB (now without the umbrellas since the rain stopped) surrounding her. Some of the MIB seems to waver immediately at the sight of the legendary (NOT) Poison Scorpion.

"Aneki, don't tell me she's planning to…"  
"Fight alone?" Tsuna finished Gokudera's sentence for him and Gokudera nodded.

Heh, naïve idiots. I sat down back onto the bed. Of course we all know that she's not as nice as to save us from MIB (though I have no idea why she left Reborn behind… uh… trust is important in love? I think that sounds like what Bianchi will answer…). I bet she's going to-

"Hiieee! She ran away!" no, not that. I bet she's gonna have a nice afternoon tea at town… I think. Or was she going to buy a nice cup of espresso for Reborn? "A-aneki…?" he seems disappointed? (he trusts his sis too much…)… ha! Sucks to be you.

"So, let's start the sports festival!" "Sigh… there's no choice then. Who's going to carry?"  
"I'll do it!"  
"Don't trip."  
"You can count on me!"

And so, Gokudera and Yamamoto started their daily _friendly_ (one-sided) bickering again as they perform their awesome plan (which includes Haru cosplaying as a caterpillar with a random green blanket which has Futa's scarf sticking out of it).

* * *

**KABOOM!**

And so, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the caterpillar set off to the unknown **(NOT)**!

I was with Tsuna's team (which means Tsuna, Futa and me) because it was more than enough with Gokudera and Yamamoto doing the work on their side (Yamamoto do the carry and Gokudera's on the defense… who knows they actually have a pretty awesome teamwork even if they always have (coughone-sidedcough) arguments?). We decided that I should stay on Tsuna's side, since there aren't any combatants over here (note: Tsuna cannot fight unless shot with dying will bullet).

So… I feel like we're playing hide and seek in a very wide area… which is kinda cool, I haven't played hide and seek for such a long time after all. Oh, the excitement. I wanted to carry the still-sleeping Futa but Tsuna insisted on carrying him, so in the end… yeah, he carried him. And the skirt of our school uniform was just plain uncomfortable. And to think I need to run in it later… luckily I got shorts under my skirt…

We walked downstairs when the exploding sounds went further and further. We wanted to exit from the front door first (which was a stupid idea), but we heard some men chatting outside so we decided to take the backdoor instead. (And we saw mama on the way who's still cooking and humming happily in the kitchen like the oblivious mother she is.)

Just as we were going to sneak away from the backyard…

"Boo!"  
"Boo!"  
Lambo and I-pin suddenly jumped down from nowhere and scared Tsuna so much that he fell on his butt.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?!" Tsuna whisper-yelled at the kids. "I'm hungry, give Lambo-sama a cake," Lambo said, and I-pin said some incoherent Chinese again (maybe I should've paid attention to my Mandarin lessons…). Probably something related to cakes.

"Cake!"  
"Cake!"  
"Cake!"  
"Cake!"  
"Okokok! I got my chocolate cake in the fridge but both of you can only eat one piece each, got it?" Sigh, I just don't know how to deal with kids… I mean, it's fun playing with them but I really can't take care of their tantrum or whatever…

"Yay! Cake!" The two exclaimed happily before running into the house.

"Hey! There they are!" an unfamiliar gruff voice said, meaning we're busted. So me and Tsuna ran for our butt… well, for Futa to be exact.

"Hiiiiieee!"  
"You shall never capture Futa for your perverted needs, pedos!"  
"Hold it right there!"  
"What kind of idiots will do that when they're being chased by pedos?!"

* * *

"Hiiiiieeeee! They're catching up with us!" Tsuna screamed as he kept on running with Futa on his back. He wasn't really that fast, after all, Futa did rank him as one of the slowest runners. So the ugly pedos trio (awesome name, right?) is right behind us. Tch, this won't do… Tsuna won't be able to reach the closest park (which is… actually pretty far)… which I assume is where he KO-ed all of them. (The anime didn't really show us much the way around Namimori now, did it?).

"Huff… huff… Tsuna… go first…huff…." "Ehh?! B-but I can't leave you behind!" Tsuna disagreed almost immediately. "Don't worry… huff… I'll hold them…back… go first…" I said between my short breaths. "But-!" "No buts! I'mrunningoutofoxygenIcan'tspeakanymorejustgofirst I'llbefine! (I'm running out of oxygen, I can't speak any more. Just go first, I'll be fine!)" I said with the last of my oxygen and stopped running.

"Be safe!" I just waved to signal that I heard it instead of yelling back.

The three pedos didn't even slow down and just ran past me. So a vein popped out on my forehead. I picked up a random rock on the floor and threw it at one of the pedos, and the said pedo's face immediately kissed the floor.

"Boss!"  
"Boss!" And the other two in the trio stopped running as their boss, got knocked down. They immediately ran to his side as their pathetic boss got up and glared at me.

Heh~ are you trying to scare me with that suck a** glare? You're a billion years too early to scare me. (Comparing to Hibari, this is like a kitten trying to glare at me.)

"You! How dare you throw a stone at my head?! Do you know who you're messing with?"  
"Why excuse me, I just thought that I saw a pedo running by, so I unconsciously tried to eliminate the said person for the good of the world," I said with a _nice_ smile on my face.  
"Why you f**king little-"

"Calm down, boss," the pedo with a Mohawk hairstyle said. "We still have to chase the ranking kid."  
"Yeah boss, this is no time to be irritated by some random kid," the pedo who looks oddly similar with a certain fake prince said (except his hair looks more like a mushroom since his hair is more straight and less messy).

"Che, you're right. Fine then-" thud! I elbowed him in the stomach. Causing him to fall onto the ground and curl up in pain.

"Now now, ignoring me would be a big no no," I said as I swung my index finger in a mocking way. "After all, it would be meaningless if I can't buy time for the two guys you're chasing, right?"

"Wh-?!"  
"Boss?!" The two idiots seemed surprised since they couldn't even see me elbowing their dumb boss. Che, dummies. Are all mafia idiots?

"Guh… what the hell are you two waiting for?! Get her!"  
"Y-yes!" the two underlings said at the same time before charging at me with obvious hesitation (no duh, I just knocked out their boss within a blink of an eye).

"Sigh, let's just end this quickly. My stamina is running low after all that running…"

* * *

**~skipped the fighting because I'm lazy, besides it was just Hikaru pwning them so nothing interesting skipped~**

"Urgh…"  
"Gah…"  
"Nrgh…" The pedo trio ended up lying on the middle of the road while groaning in pain with bruises here and there.

What?! I already hold back! I just _lightly_ beaten them up because if I beat them to a pulp, Tsuna wouldn't be able to fight them. And if Tsuna didn't fight them, he'll lose a chance to grow his strength! And that's something Reborn wouldn't like… and I don't want to get in Tsuna's way too. I mean, this anime's protagonist isn't me. I shouldn't take all the hard work from Tsu-

I froze at the glimpse of a familiar green school uniform which just disappeared around the corner… was that the uniform of…

Kokuyo Middle?

........

I immediately ran after the said figure, and I caught the glimpse of him turning into a back ally. This time, I also saw the familiar white winter hat he was wearing (which is weird because it was freak'in hot) and the side of his face. And… apparently, he got a barcode thingy on his face and he was wearing eyeglasses… Yep, I can be sure that he's Chikusa.

I chased after him but he was nowhere in sight after I ran into the back ally. So I decided not to chase too far into the ally since it was getting dark. Wouldn't want some random poisoned needles flying out of nowhere and kills me, right? And I have absolutely no sense of direction… (I can read a map but I got lost in a shopping mall once… and it took me 30 minutes to find the exit since I didn't have a map…)

So I went home for the day. Seeing Chikusa kinda makes me excited and all (OMG, we're gonna meet the pineapple king!), but it's unsettling at the same time… (not forgiving them for kidnapping Futa and brainwashing him!) I don't really know how I should feel now…

* * *

**~Dinner (FOOOOOOOD!)~**

I can sum it up with one word, disaster.

Reborn invited Yamamoto, Gokudera and Haru to have dinner at Tsuna's house to thank them for saving Futa and all. So today's dinner was, of course, extra noisy.

"Scrambled eggs is ranked 8 out of 308 of Tsuna-ni's favorite entrees," and yes, Futa was doing ranking again. And food was flying everywhere. I had to eat mine before it flies to somewhere unreachable (or somewhere near Lambo cause he's gonna eat it).

"More, please!" Yamamoto asked. He seem to have taken a liking to mama's cooking. I mean, who doesn't like Nana's cooking?  
"I wish jyudaime could've seen the power of my bomb!"  
"Shall we make a ranking of who was more useful to Tsuna-san today?" Haru suggested happily.

Tsuna finally snapped at the floating food and other floating stuff around him and stood up. "No rankings during dinner!" wow, Tsuna can scold people like a mother… he has potential **(to be a mother)**!

"And ranked first is hamburger," Futa said immediately after Tsuna finished his sentence…what Tsuna lacks is just a _little_ persuasiveness.  
"Then, let's have hamburgers tomorrow!" Nana exclaimed happily. Apparently she's happy at the fact that Tsuna invited so much friend to have dinner over at their house.

... wait, where's my egg?

"This is Lambo-sama's! Mwhahaha! Gulp!" my eyes widened as Lambo gulped a scramble egg which was still floating next to him until a second earlier and which is supposed to be **MINE**.

"How dare you..." I mumbled as my left eye twitched and Lambo froze at my angered tone. "T-this is Lambo-sama's! So Lambo-sama ate it!"  
"Heh~ is that so?" I said as I walked to Lambo and grabbed him. "You… shall be punished by the tickling master!" I smirked evilly.  
"Gahahahaha! S-stop! Lambo-sama will not be defeated by a tickling monster! Gyahahaha!"  
"It's master! And I'm not stopping until you apologize!"  
"Lambo-sama is not admitting defeat!"  
"Then you shall be tickled to death!"  
"Gyahaha! N-no! Lambo-sama won't die! GAHAHAHA!"

Tsuna could only sigh at this disastrous dinner.

* * *

YAY! I finally finished! (curse exams) Now I can finally move on to pineapple arc! Woohoo! I've been waiting for this moment for so long that I'm so touched that I wanna cry now!

Ahem, anyway do look forward to the next chapter?

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	13. Ch.11 – Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of Kokuyo arc.
> 
> Hikaru's acting weird....... What's happening?

First chappie of Mukuro arc! Finally…

* * *

**Ch.11 – Suspicions**

"Mukuro- Owowowowow!" what the hell? I rolled down the freak'in bed?! My head hurts… I got up as I rubbed the lump on my head. Maybe I should tie myself onto the bed next time… Oh well, what a nice way to wake up…

I forced myself up and stretched.

Hm? I stared at the calendar… Today's 9th September huh? … what's so special about 9th September…? Hmmmmm…

Errrrrrrrr… Uhhhhh… Ahhhh…

That's right! (I think) in the official character data thingy (the Vongola 77 thing…go get it from the internet!), said that Mukuro arc starts on 9th September!

… yeah, so…

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG we're gonna meet the perverted pineapple king!

* * *

**~In Kokuyo Land~**

"Achoo!"  
"Mukuro-sama, are you catching a cold _again_?"  
"Kufufu Chikusa, I do _not_ have a cold. I believe it's merely someone talking about me behind my back."  
"Sigh… you said that every time…"

* * *

**~And back to our beloved OC~**

Yeah… I wonder how many jars of hair gel he uses everyday? …must be a lot. Speaking of hair gel… I should go to the toilet now… (Me: How did you connect them together?! Hikaru: By my… awesomeness?)

"Hm?" I said to no one in particular as I washed my hands. …Huh? I stared at my injured fists, scabs were already forming on the said injuries. Er…I don't think I've punched anyone lately… I don't like punching people… It's pretty painful if you ask me. Especially when you're punching places like the jaw… Don't remind me of it. Don't remind me my reason to choose a random weapon instead of fighting bare handed… … … Yeah, so I avoid punching as much as possible…

Oh well, it must be from my thrashing during my sleep… What? I'm not exactly the most _gentle_ sleeper, I wish I can sleep like a log too though.

Anyway, off to school! (Though I don't feel like it… Well, I feel that everyday but today the feeling's stronger somehow… uh oh, something bad's gonna happen…) Oh well, better get going if I don't wanna die. (death by tonfa… worst way to die ever.)

* * *

"Hm… but I still think aikido suits you the best…"  
"Like I said already, I don't need it!"  
"Now now my dearest Tuna fish, you need to learn to some self-defense too. You can't always count on Reborn, me or the boys to protect you."  
"I don't need protection-"

"If only Futa was here, we could have him make a ranking of which martial arts suits you best," Reborn, who was sitting on Tsuna's head as usual, cut in.  
"I don't want a ranking like that!" Tsuna replied. "That reminds me… I haven't seen Futa for quite a while… I hope he's not getting chased by some scary people again…"

Huh? But didn't we meet him yesterday- …wait…now that you mention it… I think we haven't met Futa for around a week already… then, why do I feel like I just saw him lately…?

"Ah!" Tsuna interrupted my thought. "T-the Disciplinary Committee's everywhere!"  
"Well, since there was _such_ an incident last weekend, it's only natural for them to be tense," Reborn _kinda_ explained.  
"What incident?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? Didn't you know? Lately, someone has been attacking the members of the Disciplinary Committee. I wonder if it's really someone who has a grudge against the committee…" Tsuna answered.

"That's not it," a familiar deep voice said from behind us, which made me and Tsuna froze and turned around with a horrified expression on our faces.

"H-Hibari-san!"  
"H-H-H-Hibari?!" Don't bite me to death, vampire king!  
"Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Hello there, infant," Hibari said. Ok… so me and Tsuna got completely ignored. Cool, now I can fade into the background safely…

"U-um… We were just on our way to school… we weren't bad-mouthing you or anything!" Tsuna said, causing Hibari to turn to us. NOOOOO! Tuna fish! Why did you do that! I was blending in just fine!

"I've never experienced such a thing," Hibari said. "Nevertheless the sparks of fire must be extinguished." Wait… is he talking about the bad-mouthing or about pineapple king's evil attacks? … … … …I think it's the bad-mouthing… … …(NOT)

Hibari's eyes suddenly narrowed. He took out one of his tonfas and turned to hit the person behind him in one swift move.

That certain person just happened to be Shamal.

Yay! I think I'm starting to like Hibari now. He just wiped out one pervert for the good of the world! Wow, he actually did something good? … … … …creepy. I mean, yeah he does help Tsuna save the world and protect Namimori and all… … … …but in my view, he's still a delinquent (who beats people for stupid reasons in the name of disciplinary)… … … … Oh well, maybe his sense of justice is just a little~ bit weird… … … … … … … …ok, maybe not a little.

"Dr. Shamal!" there's no need to mourn for this kind of pervert, Tuna.  
"Owowowow! Why did you do that?" Shamal pouted (which was a disgusting sight) on the ground.  
"I felt an evil intent," Hibari replied. "It must have been my imagination." No! You're absolutely correct Hibari-sama! Beat him up more! Don't just gooooo!

Me and Tsuna can only watch as Hibari walked away.

 _Buzzz Buzzzz._ Urgh, annoying mosquitoes… I just took out two of my textbooks quietly, and slammed them together with the now squashed mosquito between them.

"Eww…" I just wiped what's left behind on my textbooks away with a tissue. Disgusting… I just hate bugs… (And so, a deadly weapon which can kill people within a sec and probably worth a few millions just got killed by an English textbook and a Math textbook…)

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked Shamal. "Yeah, shouldn't you be working in the infirmary?" I asked.

"Hmph, there's only stink'in men going into the infirmary so I went to a hunt for love~"  
"So basically, you're slacking and went to harass innocent girls on the street, isn't that right?"  
"More importantly, Hikaru-chu-" I raised my leg to kick him in the face. And yes, I have shorts under my stupid uniform dress today too.  
"Just answer Tsuna."

"Okok, being rough as always… Well, I heard a scary little rumor so I thought that I have to protect the girls here…"  
"You're more of a threat though," I deadpanned.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou naku- _beep,_ " Me and Tsuna looked around for the source of the familiar school song. And it appears that it was Hibari's phone…

"Yeah, that's right." no offense though. Namimori's school song is awesome. I even have Hibird's version as my ring tone… … … … which reminds me… I should probably change it if I don't wanna be suspicious and cause troubles… (I mean, Hibari haven't got Hibird yet after all… and even if he does, there's no way that I can get to record Hibird singing the Namimori School Anthem… You don't expect Hibari to lend me Hibird now, do you?). Maybe I should change it into Tsuna Awakens… … …

Nah, it doesn't sound nice as a ringtone… … … … … Maybe… … … ***** Fuuki Iinchou? Hm… … … … no. I don't want to remember how Hibari chases me with tonfas in hands every time my phone rings… … … … I guess I'll have to change it to Canvas then…

_*Translate: Disciplinary Committee Chairman… now you know whose theme is this now?_

Ahem. Anyways, Hibari turned to us and said, "Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei one of your acquaintances?" Tsuna nodded. "He was attacked," Hibari finished with his monotone (as usual) and turned to walk away with his jacket flapping in the wind (as usual too, stupid fangirl slave.).

"Er… is class 1A's Sasagawa Kyoko in school right now, Hibari?" I asked, stopping Hibari in his tracks. Tsuna looked at me confusedly at the mention of the name of his secret (it's not actually a secret though…) crush.

"Yes, she's present in class," Hibari answered without turning around. "Well… … … … … do you mind if I go and get her to the hospital to see her brother? We might skip a few lessons so… … … …" "I permit it." "Thanks Hibari!" Woohoo! I just got permission from Hibari to skip school! Most awesome event ever! He just walked away anyways (It's not like he cares...).

"Tsuna, you go and check up on Ryohei first. I'll go get Kyoko, we'll meet up in Ryohei's room, kay?"  
"A-ah, uhn," he nodded before running off with Reborn on his head (and he didn't even notice it).

* * *

 **~3** **rd** **person POV, Namimori Central Hospital, Ryohei's room~**

"Onii-chan! Why did you climb the bathhouse's chimney?!" Kyoko exclaimed with worry evident in her voice as she slid open the door and rushed to Ryohei's side.

Tsuna can only sweat-drop as he wondered what kind of ridiculous excuse Ryohei used to explain his wounds to Kyoko-chan.

"Is this really just a sprain?" Kyko questioned as she inspected Ryohei's injuries.  
"Yeah," Ryohei replied with a reassuring smile.  
"It barely makes any sense!" and so Tsuna sweat-drop again. Then, he noticed someone's missing.

"U-um… Kyoko-chan, did you see Hikaru-san?" Tsuna asked. "Wasn't she supposed to meet up with me here?" he thought worriedly. There's a bad feeling about this…

"Hikaru-chan? She said that she needed to go somewhere else after picking me up from class. Is there something wrong?" Kyoko replied.

"Um…. No, I was just wondering…" Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head to hide his nervousness. "Something just doesn't feel right… I hope Hikaru-san's alright…" he thought before leaving the room with Reborn to give the Sasagawa siblings some privacy.

* * *

 **~Back to Hikaru's 1** **st** **person POV~**

I walked along the hospital's crowded hallway as I looked for Ryohei's room. Urgh… why there's so many people? I think I'm lost now… Great. …Ryohei's room… … … … … Ryohei's room… … … … … Ah! Tsuna and Reborn spotted! I ran through the crowded hallway carefully as to not to bump into anyone on the way.

"Hey! Tuna!"  
"Hikaru-san! You're alright!" Tsuna said in relief at the sight of me.  
"Huh? Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked confusedly.  
"Well… Kyoko-chan said that you went to somewhere else on your own so I was kinda worried…"

Oh that… … … … … wait, I did what? … … … … … … … … now that you mention it… Hey! Wasn't I supposed to reach the hospital with Kyoko? What the hell?!

"Where did you go anyways?" Tsuna asked curiously.  
"Well… about that-" I paused at the sight of Leon turning from a green Spongebob to a green mug, and then to a green Pokéball. "… … … … …What the hell is going on with Leon?"

"Leon's tail fell off so he can't control his shape," Reborn explained.

"Please get out of the way! Another Namimori student was attacked!" a medical staff yelled, causing me to step aside to make way for a stretcher to pass before I can even ask Reborn that does chameleon really do lose their tails.

I caught a glimpse of the familiar Elvis hairstyle on the stretcher so my curiosity made me take another look at who the injured was.

It was Kusakabe. And without that grass in his mouth too.

Wait, not time for useless stuff like that now. I need to find out why I can't remember where did I go after picking up Kyoko… …My memories' really hazy… Urgh, stupid headache.

"I need to go somewhere, Tsuna… … … See ya…" I mumbled as I clutched my head and walked off to the exit of the hospital.

* * *

**~Tsuna's POV~**

"I need to go somewhere, Tsuna… … … See ya…" Hikaru-san mumbled before heading off to somewhere… … … What's this unsettling feeling…? I don't quite understand… … … It just suddenly felt weird with the presence of Hikaru-san… It was fine until a few seconds ago… Did something happen?

 _Clank._ Huh? She dropped something.

"Wait! Hikaru-san! You dropped something!" I yelled out to her but she didn't response… I guess she couldn't hear me with that much people chattering in the hallway. Before I knew it, she already disappeared into the crowd.

I can only sigh as I picked up the thing she dropped. It was a golden pocket watch with an ***** 8-pointed star carved on it. I put it into my pocket, I should probably give it back to her later…

_*8-pointed star is said to resemble endless power and symbolize one has control over rebirth (or reincarnation) and death (I'm not sure if it's accurate… I just saw it on Yahoo!Knowledge…) … yep, sounds pretty much like Mukuro's style doesn't it?_

I walked to Reborn's side with Leon, which is now a rice cooker, in my hands.

"Hey Reborn, what are you doing?" I asked as Reborn inspected the golden watch in his hands. I think I saw him taking it out from Kusakabe-san's pocket just now  
"…There's no doubt about it….. the one they're trying to pick a fight with is you, Tsuna," Reborn said without averting his serious gaze from the pocket watch.

"Hah? What do you mean by they're picking a fight with me?!" I asked. Why would someone be picking a fight with me? I'm pretty sure that I didn't piss off someone to the point that they had to attack my schoolmates to lure me out…

"It's this," Reborn said as he showed me the pocket watch.  
"Hm? What's with this watch? It's not moving… Is it broken?" I stared at it questioningly.

"This watch was found on the recently-attacked Kusakabe," Reborn said before taking out another similar watch. "This is the one found on Sasagawa Ryohei."  
Eh? They're both stopped. Kusakabe-san's stopped at four o'clock and onii-san's stopped at five…  
"I heard the other victims had similar watches too. There's one that stopped at six o'clock," Reborn continued.

"Eh? Wait…" I searched in my pocket for the pocket watch which Hikaru-san dropped. I took it out and compared it to the other watches.

They have the same designs.

"…Dame Tsuna, where did you get it?"  
"U-um… Hikaru-san dropped it just now… … … …" Reborn took the watch from me and inspected it. But I couldn't see when did it stop… … … … … …Wait, if Hikaru-san has it… … ...Don't tell me...

"… … …Anyway, take a look at this." Reborn handed me a piece of paper and took back Leon as if he noticed my discomfort and used something to turn my attention away.

"Huh? Namimori Middle School Fighting Skills Ranking…?" I read the title from the paper. "What does this have to do with the incident?"  
"Sigh, you're as dull as ever. The order in which people were attacked and the order of the ranking are the same," Reborn explained.  
Eh?" I took another look at the ranking. "You're right… Wait, is this ranking-"  
"That's Futa's ranking," Reborn answered before I can even finish my question.

"Eeeh?!" T-then Futa is…?!  
"We mafia have a vow of silence called 'Omerta', a rule to never leak information to outsiders. Futa's rankings are top secrets for the entire mafia. There's no way that a commoner could know about it," Reborn explained his theory as Leon turned into a mini Futa and stared at me with its yellow eyes which looked strange on Futa's face. "Meaning the only ones that can obtain this ranking are…"

"Wait, that means if Kusakabe-san, who's number 4 on the list, was attacked, then that means… number 3 will be attacked next!" I panicked, I scanned the list again to confirm my suspicions. "Number 3… number 3… number 3… Hiiieee!" So it really was Gokudera-kun! "What should we do, Reborn?!"

Reborn stared at Leon, which is a toy squeaky hammer now, and seemed to be in deep thought before saying, "…I have to look into something, you go first."

 **EH?!** But I can't fight!

* * *

**~3rd person POV~**

And so, Tsuna ran out of the hospital and rushed to the nearest public phone booth to call Gokudera. What he didn't notice, was the girl's Kokuyo Middle uniform, sticking out of a dumpster in an alley between the Namimori hospital and the building beside it.

* * *

Wow, I wrote (er…typed?) two chapters within 10 days… Exhausting… Well, you know about how Tsuna went and get Gokudera anyways so I'm not gonna type it since Hikaru doesn't have any role in it.

Oh well, anyway Hikaru won't be involved in fights other than the one which included Tsuna pwning real Mukuro so I'll just summarize stuff in the next chapter (I mean, you didn't come here for spoilers right? If you haven't watched or finished the anime/manga… … … GO FINISH WATCHING/READING IT!). Ciao ciao!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	14. Ch.12 – Hikaru vs Creepy Pineapple

Ok… I totally gave up on the summary but whatever. You know, Yamamoto beat Ken in whack a mole, Bianchi pwned M.M. with the power of love and Tsuna beat up Lacia, who's the fake Mukuro, with his dying will. Yamamoto's down because of Lancia's awesome iron ball. Gokudera's facing Chikusa for the second time on the first floor while Tsuna, Bianchi and Reborn proceed. And yay, here's your summary.

And I'm SOOOO VERY VERY VERY SOOOOOOORRRYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I swear I didn't mean it! Some f**king virus got my computer and I have to restore my computer to remove it. Which led to lost of data. Blame that fake ICE Cyber Crime Centre thingy. It was totally fake, and I almost freaked out that someone used my computer to watch porn (underage) and spreaded terrorism…...

I'm the only child and I'm not a hormonal teenager who watches porn online. And most definitely, I'M NOT A TERRORIST. So is my mom and dad, who don't even like watching news (they're fans of TVB). Yep, and the thing accused me of it, and threatened me to pay 300 USD or pack my stuff for a nice trip to jail. Well, forget about that first.

 **Let's applaud my newfound beta-reader for this story, SwissGem96!** (from fanfic net) Yay! I finally got myself a beta-reader! You know, I'm still new at this and all so I really need someone to help me!

Yeah, so you all should thank him/her that this story is less….. like a trash? (like Xanxan always says…)

Oh, but this chapter is still un beta-ed because I was rushing for an update. Err…. So the usual magic word: enjoy! My first fighting scenes! I deeply apologize for any awkward describes of a fight! Do review if you find anything weird, but you can review too if you feel satisfied with it.

* * *

**Ch.12 – Hikaru vs Creepy Pineapple**

**~A few days earlier~**

I groaned in annoyance as I grabbed a white t-shirt with the words 'STOP MAKING SENSE, BRO' on it, a pair of jeans and a black biker jacket randomly from my closet and headed out with a pair of sneakers.

This is boring! Urgh… Tsuna's having math lessons with Reborn and Futa's nowhere in sight! And here comes another boring weekend… Hm… now that I think about it… I haven't seen Futa for a few days… I wonder where he had gone to…

I took another random turn. (I was just walking around aimlessly since I didn't have anything to do.) I stopped and looked around. Dang it. I think I've walked too far… it's really near the outskirts of the town now… I should be heading back-

Huh? I froze at the sight of a white scarf with black strips which just disappeared around the corner.

It's Futa's scarf.

Speaking of the devil… … … anyway, I can play with Futa~! I ran after him of course and he was just a little ahead of me. I was going to yell out to him but I paused as I saw he was acting strange.

What was he looking around suspiciously for? It was as if he was checking if anyone saw him or something... Super suspicious… … When he was about to look at this way I immediately hid behind a rubbish bin nearby (and yes, the rubbish bin was big enough to hide me).

… … … … … …ok, he didn't seem to see me. Where's he going to anyways? Maybe I should follow him? … … … … … oh god, I feel like stalker now… … … … but it's only for Futa!

And so I stalk- I mean, followed Futa to wherever he's sneaking to.

… why do they all have to go to some really open and inhabited places? There's no one, except Futa, in sight. There's not even a car on the road! I think it's because another more convenient road was built…Just look at the beautiful view. It was all greenery around except the freak'in road, Jesus. You can only barely see the faraway town with tall trees blocking the way.

It's not like I hate inhabited place, but it's just that I had a hard time hiding you know! There's almost nothing around except some random rubbish or leaves so what am I supposed to hide behind of?! I had to jump into a random bush nearby every time… ….

And then he suddenly turned into the forest which was not good (to me) since I don't think I can get out smoothly… … … … … Oh well, for Futa.

And then, guess what? Before I noticed it, I was in a familiar abandoned place. There were some abandoned buildings. Some of them seem to have some kind of product scattered around on the floor in them (of course they're old and rusted). I'm guessing they're souvenirs since I saw some dolls or plushie with the barely visible 'Welcome to Kokuyo!' … … or something like that on them.

I even saw an abandoned building with an old sign which says 'Kokuyo Restaurant'. To sum it up, the place looked like an abandoned recreation centre. Yes guys, you've guessed it right, it's Kokuyo Land (or Kokuyo centre but it's read as Kokuyo Land in the anime so let's just follow it).

Oh f**k. Maybe following Futa was a bad idea… … … I totally should be going. I turned around, only to bump into someone's chest (and yeesh, it was sweaty and smelly).

"Sor-" wait, what kind of people will be in this place (definitely not the good guys)… … … … only one way to find out… … I looked up.

It was a f**king Kokuyo middle student with the familiar green school uniform. And no it wasn't Chikusa, Ken or Mukuro or the other dudes. It was just some random lackey.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"  
"Uhhh… taking a tour around?"  
"Playing dumb huh? HEY THERE'S AN INTRUDER!" oh f**k. Just great. I think this is when I should to run now…

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the random lackey's reinforcement said with smug smile on his face as the rest of them surrounded me.  
"Whistle~ this one's pretty cute." vein pop.  
"Heh, you wanna keep her?"  
"Sure~ why not?" another vein pop.  
"You have to share though."  
"Fine." I think a vein or two just exploded.

"Hey, you f**king manner-less mofos. Stop talking about me in that f**king disgusting way like I'm not here, da** it," I said in a dangerous tone. Ok, I snapped. I originally planned to run away but these guys sure know how to step on my nerves… they're **so** going down.

"Heh~ Being feisty eh? I like it-" thud! I kicked him in where-the-sun-doesn't-shine before he could even finish the sentence (not like I wanna hear it). He rolled up on the floor in pain (cuz I made sure that his prove-of-being-a-man was squashed into nothingness).

Hmph, perverts like this (coughShamalcough) shall be wiped away from the surface of earth!

"Urgh!"  
"When did she-?!"  
"Okok, I've gotten enough surprised gasps already. Ready toyou're your a**es handed to you?" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"G-get her!" but no one moved from their spot. Sigh, grow a backbone da** it! "H-hey! Don't tell me you're afraid of one little girl with all of us!" yeah yeah, they all said that before they got their a**es whooped.

"Ok, since you're not coming, I'll take the first move," … … …what? I'm not a patient person. Especially now that I'm in Kokuyo Land. I need to get going before I bump into the pineapple king (it'd be bad if I meet him now) or his minions (I mean the mafia ones, like Ken, Chikusa, Birds, Lancia, etc. Not the random thugs from Kokuyo Middle).

I charged in and punched one of them in the stomach and did a roundhouse kick to the dude behind me. Another guy rushed towards me with a thick wood stick in his hand so I kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards and knocked down a few more thugs.

Grrrgghh… if only I have that awesome chain thing Hibari has in his tonfa… then I can wiped all of them out within a minute!

But I don't have it. Oh well, got to do it the hard way then.

* * *

Ouch. No more punching for the week I guess… I held my right fist. It hurts like sh**, it was even bleeding for a bit. Dang it. If only I brought my wooden sword-

…

…

…

"Oh f**k," I thought as I pulled my wooden sword out from the depths of my fourth dimensional pocket… … … … … … note to self: put sword in somewhere more visible in case of emergencies. Sigh, it won't be useful now anyways… … … … … … so I dumped it back into my fourth dimensional pocket.

Well, now to get outta here.

* * *

**~An hour later~**

…

…why do I always end up back here no matter how I walk in the freak'in forest?! Oh come on! Let me out of here! Save meh! Faries of the forest! (I don't want Navi (from Legend of Zelda) though, she's annoying.)

* * *

**~Another hour later~**

… … … … … … … COME ON! I'M SNAPPING NOW! SNAP! YOU HEARD ME?! **SNAP!** I swear this godda** forest is cursed!

No matter how I walk. Even if I walk in a straight line, I'll still end up back in Kokuyo Land near the da** main building! It just has to be the f**king cinema, where it has the highest possibility in meeting pineapple king! Oh god, I totally need to get out of here **NOW**.

… … … … … … there's this bad feeling in my gut… … … … why would I end up back here even if I walk in a straight line…? That's just getting out of the category of being lost…

…

Illusion.

…

F**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF* *KF**KF**K

 **RUUUUN!** I ran into the forest… … … … and ended back up in the same place. F**k. I screwed up big time… Now how do I get outta here? … … … would it be of any use though? If that da** pineapple set up an illusion here, he probably already knows that I'm here… … … …

"Don't tell me the only option is to… … …" I looked up to the old and worn out Kokuyo building which had windows broken here and there.

"… … … … …"

" **I'M NOT GOING IN!"** and I ran into the forest again.

* * *

**~Another wonderfully long hour passed and wasted~**

"Not… … …giving… … … …up… … … … … …" I mumbled as I crawled on the ground, face down, struggling to move forward in the midst of f**king trees… … … … I stopped at the sudden concrete ground instead of the muddy ground of the forest. I raised my head up, only to let it fall back down as I saw the _beautiful_ scenery in front of me.

It was Kokuyo Land again.

I can only slump back into the comfortable ground… … I give up. Fine, you freak'n pineapple king. You WON. **HAPPY?!** (And here comes a major breakdown)

* * *

"Um… sorry for the intrude…" I said randomly as I pushed open the old rusty door and entered. A-achoo! …This place sure is dusty. They should get a vacuum cleaner. Wait, why did I inform the enemy about my arrival? … no idea.

I just walked around to find the emergency ladder thing which was the only way to get up as they destroyed the other stairs… if my memories serve me correctly. It took me a while but I finally found it in the gaming centre… or should I call it gaming corner? Since it was just a random corner with gaming consoles… Whatevs, same difference (?). Ah~ looking at the gaming consoles sure brings back memories… I remember that there was this time when I was totally crazed about Hatsune Miku so I went to play the Diva thingy at the game centre at least once a week with my bro…

…I mean, this place sure is dark, haha... I almost tripped, stupid rubbles from nowhere… Oh I know! Let me see… … … I think it was in my pocket… Ah ha! … … … wait, not it. Why did I even have a pen- oh right, I stole it from Gokudera…...… remind me to sell it to his fangirls on the internet. Hm… gotta be here somewhere…...…... Ah ha! Got it! I pulled out Snape's wand (yes, Harry Potter) which I got from eBay last Sunday. I actually wanted Harry's wand at first but Snape's looks cooler so… … … yeah. Hm… … I wonder if it really works…

"Lumos!" I said dramatically as I waved the wand (and no it's not voice control, it's a motion detect thing). The thing actually lit up! And the light from the tip of the wand lit up roughly 6 to 8 meters around me… Oh, the power of LED lights.

Anyway, I just continued on as the second floor, which was the bowling centre, was empty. I didn't even need to look around because the stairs was at the most obvious place since it was the main staircase and there was no other way to get upstairs other than it.

Better be careful, tripping on stairs is a horrible experience. Trust me, it is. Especially when you landed on your face… Don't remind me of it. **DON'T** , just don't.

At the end of the stairs was some place which consists of a ticketing counter and the hallway which probably leads you to the theatre… Wow, they even had a popcorn machine here… too bad it's broken or they could've create their own popcorn here instead of buying sweets. Oh well, going now.

The hallway was super creepy… and to add effect, there wasn't any windows because it was a freak'in theatre, so it was super dark. Dang it. Lucky that I brought my awesome wand. This situation kinda reminded me of the Wii Silent Hill game (you had to control the _torch_ (Wii remote) to look around the dark place)… OMG, is this a crossover of KHR, Harry Potter and Silent Hill?! …. Nah. I don't like Silent Hill… To tell the truth… I'm scared of creepy things… I'm ok with gore but ghosts and zombies… _shiver_ … That didn't stop me from being a Resident Evil fan though. Alice's totally awesome!

…Was it me? Or was the hallway pretty chilly? …I don't wanna believe it but I think it was the later and it was caused by a certain person (coughfruitcough) who I don't wanna meet now… I zipped up my jacket and continued to walk.

 _Creeeak._ I pushed open the old door at the end of the hallway and waltz in. I left the door opened because even though it was dark in the hallway, it still seems brighter than this theatre… And it leaves me an escape route. "Now, be a good door and keep yourself open, ok?" I said to the door and walked deeper into the theatre before…

 **BAM!** …and just right after I told the door to keep itself open too… I just glared at the door like it just flushed my goldfish down the toilet…...

?!

 **BEEEEEEEEEEP! CREEPER BEEPER BEEPING AT FULL FORCE!** …So I turned around almost immediately and readjusted my wand's angle so that I can see better…I almost threw my wand towards the certain _fruit_ I saw.

Rokudo Mukuro, in that familiar green Kokuyo Middle school uniform and with that familiar indigo pineapple hairstyle. He didn't have his giant fork- I mean trident though… or maybe he just hid it with his illusion… That careful bas****

…Now you understand why I was so creeped out? Especially with the creepy glint in his left eye, his hair was covering his right eye though (which looks super unnatural this way, it looked like he just brushed them down on purpose to cover his right eye).

"W-wow, you really scared me there dude… uh… who are you?" I'm going with playing dumb. Hope I can get out here safely… (like that will actually happen…)

"Oh? You must have come to save me, I never thought that someone could get this far though," he said in a strange tone instead of his usual creepy, deep voice (OMFG he's forcing himself to pretend to be a normal middle schooler! …weird. He has a good singing voice though, totally love End:Res. **GO** **Toshinobu Iida!** ) … … … … ….wait, did he just avoided my question? "Are you strong?"

"Um… you're being caught by the thugs outside? I already took them down, I think you should head home first. It feels pretty dangerous here… hahaha…" I scratched the back of my head nervously. Heh, you thought I don't know how to avoid your question too? Nuh uh! "I'm Yuki Hikaru by the way-" wait, did I just gave away my name?

...…...…...…...…...…sh**.

"…Kufufufu," he laughed that infamous bizarre 'kufufu's of his, which sent a cold shiver down my spine. Bad, REALLY bad. "Namimori Middle School, class 1A, roll sheet number 12, Yuki Hikaru. You've saved my time by coming here on your own, kufufufu…"

"H-huh? W-what are you talking about? I-I'm not a Namimori student, hahaha…"  
"There is no need to hide it. Now, where is Vongola Decimo?"  
"Like hell I'll tell you that!"

"Kufufufufu… and a 'hit' too…" he mumbled. Wait, a hit? … … … … Oh f**k, he was just testing me! Da** it, he sure was manipulative. "It seems that you'll need some beating to be obedient, kufufufu…" no thanks, I don't wanna be obedient (courtesy of puberty).

Some indigo mist appeared out of nowhere and gathered at his hand. The cloud of indigo mist slowly made out the shape of a trident and just as the mist faded away to reveal Mukuro's sparkly trident, the entire room went dark.

"Oh come on! Not at a time like this!" I said to no one as I shook my wand violently in hope of relighting it, but to no avail. A sudden kick made contact with my back and sent me to the ground. Tsk… f**k you Snape, I'm gonna buy Harry's wand! (if I can get out of here alive that is)

I jumped back up and started to search in my fourth dimensional pocket for my sword as I dodged Mukuro's attacks purely by instinct and the faint blurr of a silhouette which I could barely make out in the dark. (And threw away Snape's wand. Ha! Eat that, you f**king perv who likes someone else's mom for a few decades even after she's married and dead!)

"Aha! Gotcha!" I said as I pulled my wooden sword out.

"Kufufu… this won't do," Mukuro said before appearing before me, his now exposed right eye was faintly glowing a crimson red in the dark with a blob of indigo flame over it. His eye's pupil was replaced by the kenji '四' (four). He knocked my sword out of my hands with his trident while I was still stunned. I jumped away as soon as I recovered (he suddenly appeared from no where! ...…like a horror film… that's why pineapples are creepy…).

Che, as expected from Mukuro. I mean, he's on par with Hibari, no duh. And he even survived after a fight with the almost invincible Byakuran… (white finger! …And that attack's name is just plain ridiculous because his fingers ain't white…) ...maybe I should stop discouraging myself…...

I looked around anxiously for my sword as my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I decided to reach for the door instead which was much closer to me. I pushed and kicked but the da** door just won't open! …figures…...… Like he'll actually leave me an escape route. I instinctively sidestepped as the trident was embedded into the door. I tried to land a kick but Mukuro blocked it. Curse him and his path of Asura! I backed off but got tripped by something.

"Oow! Not my butt again!" I looked at whatever tripped me and discovered that it was my wooden sword. I grabbed it and swung it at Mukuro but he stopped my attack with his trident (stupid path of Asura). I saw the opening in his stomach as both of his hands were occupied and kicked him there. My attack landed on him, surprisingly. I jumped back right after that to avoid being slashed by Mukuro's trident.

"Oya oya, it seems that you can put up quite a fight. However I do not have time to play with you now," Mukuro said in an amused tone before the indigo flame disappeared from his right eye and the kenji "四" (four) was replaced by "一" (one). Oh f**k, the path of hell… and I can't see through illusions like Tsuna… Well, I'm screwed.

Suddenly, lotus flowers sprouted from the ground and their stalks tightened around me. "Nrgh!" It was not a nice experience, trust me. It was as suffocating as being squeezed by a horde of people on a freak'n bus, like a fish in a freak'n tin. **NOT. FUN.**

"Now tell me where is Vongola Decimo," he demanded and edged his his trident closer to me as I struggled to get free from the freak'in lotus flowers. The trident reflected the faint creepy gleam from Mukuro's right eye (woo, shiny~), making it seems more threatening.

"Not telling you even if you bribe me with a lifetime-worth of chocolates!" **Like I'll ever betray Tuna fish! NOT EVEN FOR CHOCOLATES!** O-ok… calm… take a deep breath….. I'm good. "Don't underestimate Vongola Decimo. Even though he doesn't look like it, he can totally kick your sorry a**."

"Kufufu… what a beautiful trust-"

"It's not trust," I cut him off, Mukuro raised an eyebrow at my statement. I just smirked and said, "It's called fact bro. Better go and update your dictionary. Some random mafia-hating pineapple like you can't beat tuna fish!" I tried to reach for my gun in my pant's pocket as I distracted Mukuro with the conversation. I only have rubber bullets but I hope it can distract Mukuro for a moment… Even one second counts…... Da** it Mukuro! Can't you be more gentleman and loose up the stupid lotus a bit?!

"Kufufufufu…Kuhahahahaha!" the f**k? I stared at him like his pineapple hairstyle just disappeared (which means I'm staring at him like he's nuts… and he is, isn't he?). "You amuse me to no end, Yuki Hikaru."

"Uh… you're welcome?" What are you supposed to say when a creepy pineapple says you amuse him to no end? …I think the best option is to run… but apparently I can't do that now… Why does the gun seems so far away suddenly! If only the f**king lotus can loose up….

"Kufufu, very well then," he said before cutting me roughly on my right arm, the crimson warm liquid, which was supposed to stay **inside** one's body, trickled down my arm. I grimaced at the pain. "How about a gamble?"

"A gamble…?" I raised an eyebrow at this. I'm not giving you my chocolate you crazy pineapple.

"Yes, a gamble in which you will bet your life on."

* * *

"Then if I win, what will I get from it?" Just a little more… I can almost reach my gun… My fingers were barely brushing against the gun's handle. "Hm… That's for you to decide."

"If I win, then…" I grabbed my gun. "…you'll owe me one!" I fired my gun as I finished the sentence. Mukuro seemed to be startled at the sudden _bang_ and the lotus flower illusion faded for a bit. That one bit was all I need to break free.

I ran to the door but Mukuro reacted faster than me. The kenji in his right eye turned from "一" (one) to "六" (six)… Hm…...… the path of heaven- wait. I immediately turned to the cut on my right arm.

Ok… now I'm officially screwed... Mukuro that b**ch! He planned this!

And so, before I can escape through the door, I went unconscious. So fast that I couldn't even feel the impact of falling on the floor. Now… what should I do while Mukuro uses my body to cause chaos?

…

Plan to destroy all of Mukuro's pineapples when I'm through with this.

* * *

That's pretty much what happened. So what was that freak'n gamble? Did it involve chocolates? (no) Will they get arrested by the police because they're underage?! ( **NO** ) Stay tuned! BTW, update speed might slow down, but the next chapter's almost done, it'll only take a week at most. Bye for now!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	15. Ch.13 - Super Seme Tsuna!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary battle of Seme Tsuna VS Creepy Pineapple has final come!! What will happen? SHALL FANGIRLS NOSEBLEED TO DEATH?! (No.)

I'm dying... in my grandma's house... where there's no WiFi... NOT EVEN A COMPUTER! Ahem. Anyways, **let's thank SwissGem96 again!** _Clap clap clap_... All thanks to him/her, the beta-ed ver of this chapter's born! And you're reading it. Oh and... I'm sorry it took more than a week because SwissGem was beta-ing it... Beta was harder than I thought I guess...

Ok, I have to re-schedule everything now that I need give SwissGem96 some time to beta my story! Well, enjoy this first beta-ed chapter anyways! (BTW, it's poorly written. I bet you'll go 'Che, that's it?!' but hey! It's better than having her **watching** like many other OC fanfics right?)

* * *

**Ch.13 – Super Seme Tsuna!**

**Reborn's POV**

"Thank you, pipsqueak Dino," I said, after I got the information I needed from Dino, on a public phone cutting the line before that dame student of mine can protest about his nickname.

Hm… I don't think Hikaru's on Mukuro's side. If she is, then Mukuro wouldn't need to use a round about to get Dame Tsuna to show up. She just needed to tell Mukuro, Tsuna's whereabouts and Mukuro wouldn't need to go through the trouble of capturing Fuuta, as well as attacking Namimori students with his ranking. But… that watch on Hikaru…... Does it mean that she's been defeated? But she's walking around without any sign of being beaten…

… Mukuro couldn't be…

Nah… Estraneo was wiped out… There shouldn't be anyone who knows how to make the possession bullet…

* * *

**~In the dark main building of Kokuyo-Land~ Back to our beloved Hikaru's POV!**

Urgh… Head hurts… I opened my eyes slowly. I couldn't see well here… more like I couldn't see at all. I squinted, adjusting my eyes to the darkness but to no avail. Well, I do deserve a cookie for trying anyway. You have one? …Never mind. I just woke up in an unknown place and the first thing I thought about is cookies?

Way to go me… but no offense, cookies are awesome. Especially with chocolate milk.

I tried to get up but only to fall back to the position I was in, finding out that my hands and legs were being restricted by something. This must be some emo's home… y'know with all the sad excuse of curtains (no not the ones for windows, you know, the ones for stage? And they're basically rags over here…) and bad lighting… OMG an emo dude kidnapped me?! **SAVE MEEE!** I don't want to be brainwashed into an emo! Goths like Bianchi are cool but emos? **NOOOOOOO!** I'm too awesome to draw circles in the emo corner for the rest of my life!

Ahem, anyways. I guess it's hemp ropes, according to the texture… And it did NOT feel good being tied up with hemp ropes. My wrists and ankles are in pain… stupid rough hemp ropes… I squirmed on the ground, trying to get my hands free but to no avail. Da**, I couldn't pull the ropes apart by force since they're pretty thick and all.

The power of hemps was too strong!

So I stopped struggling because I'm pretty sure that my wrists and ankles are going to start bleeding if I use any more force…Stupid hemp, not exactly the smoothest materials in the world…

Ok now, back to question of the day. Where the heck am I?

"Oya? It seems that you're awake," a familiar eerie voice (but still, even I can't deny that Toshinobu Iida's voice is sexy… it is totally Mukuro's fault that Iida's voice sounds creepy, thanks to his creepy usage of the voice).

I snapped towards the voice, only to find an equally eerie eye, which was glowing red in the dark, staring at me.

"Kufufu… it seems that your friends had beaten my _ace_ and are heading here to save you. Perhaps you have bet on the right side… …" I just stared at him like he had gone nuts as he rambled on his own. I do NOT participate in gambles. It's illegal and I'm absolutely underage. Wait, pineapples aren't nuts, right?  
So… …...…...… he had gone…...…...…tropical!

Hm…...…sounds better now…

"Ok…... so, mind to explain my memory gaps?" I asked. He's probably the cause if now that I'm tied up in front of him…... I mean, he IS _Mukuro_ , the evilest pineapple that ever existed. I'm not really surprised that he took control over my mind…...…but still…... it feels creepy to have a pineapple controlling my mind… I should totally call Gokudera for exorcism.

"Hm… Aren't you perceptive now?" "Yeah yeah, I get that a lot… So can you _kindly_ explain the situation to this innocent little girl who you tied up with _hemp_ ropes?" Hemp, the evil material, just as evil as pineapples.  
"Kufufufu… You will know _if_ you win our gamble." I once again stared at him with the 'are you crazy?' look.  
"Uh...…dude. We're 13…...… or maybe 14 in your case. And so…...we're underage… aren't we?"

"Kufufu… we're mafia. We're breaking the law just by breathing here."

Wow, then should I hold my breath? …Ahem. At least, I haven't broken any laws even if I started hanging out with Tsuna. I mean, I don't carry dynamites or carry baseball bats that can turn into a takana even if I'm friends with a mafia boss.

I'm pretty much _still_ a good citizen. No illegal items on me and haven't broken any laws… yet.

Wait, I remember I took a sip of beer from dad when I was like… 4? And then, I was drunk. Yes, just because of that sip… OMG! **I'm sinful!** FOR DRINKING ALCOHOL UNDERAGE!

I'M SINFUL! I'M GULITY! I CAN'T GO TO HEAVEN!

 **AND HELL DOESN'T HAVE CHOCOLATES.** (Totally important main point)

"Oya? It seems that this is no time for chatting," He said as he looked warily at the entrance (I think so, it was pitch black anyways. He wouldn't be staring at the oh-so-interesting wall now, would he?) before kicking me behind the couch, he was sitting on. Yes, **KICK**.

"The hell-?!" but before I can finish the sentence, he knocked me unconscious with his trident… or more like the cane of his trident. The sharp and sparkly part was nowhere to be seen. (And we all know it's with Fuuta) Well, f**k him. Can't he at least _pretend_ to be a gentleman? …I mean a gentle… pineapple?

F**k him, hope he becomes painapple (annoying orange rules!). His hair's going to get cut off by a mysterious giant fruit knife from nowhere someday…

* * *

**~Major time skip, MWHAHAHA I'm evil! …Ahem, after Mukuro** _**seems** _ **to be pwned by Hibari~**

**3rd person POV**

"We need get everyone to a hospital!" Tsuna said, panicking.

"There's no need to worry. One of Vongola's top medical teams is heading this way-" Reborn told Tsuna, before getting cut off by a super sexy, Toshinobu Iida-like (HOW DARE YOU WASTE IIDA'S VOICE ON A PINEAPPLE, MUKURO?!), yet creepy voice. Of course, you'd be thinking, **'NOBODY CUTS REBORN OFF!'** but you see, this crazy pineapple is kinda messed up in the head so we shouldn't judge his actions, okay?

Reborn will make sure he gets it later... with a mysterious giant green fruit knife.

"The medical team will be useless," the supposed unconscious Vindice escapee said calmly, as if he didn't just got beaten by a certain Disciplinary Committee Chairman (who's invincible **MWHAHA** , cough). His voice startled everyone in the same room (except Reborn of course). Gokudera immediately stood in front of Tsuna protectively at the sight of Mukuro's white antique gun, which was pointed at Tsuna.

"Because there will be no survivors by the time they arrive," he continued, earning a growl from Gokudera. "Let's meet again," he said and redirected the gun to his temple. Tsuna and Gokudera gasped in surprise. "Arrivederci."

**BANG!**

His body fell onto the ground with a _thud_ and his creepy smile disappeared from his face, making him look peaceful, as if he was sleeping. But he's not of course, he's too evil to be doing so.

"H-he killed himself…" Gokudera mumbled in shock. His stance relaxed a bit but still shielding Tsuna nonetheless just in case.  
"Wh…why did he do this…?" Tsuna muttered, his now dinner plate sized eyes not moving from Mukuro's _corpse_.

"Maybe he would rather die than to be caught by the Vindice," Reborn explained. "Or… could it be…?" Reborn left the sentence unfinished as he stared at Mukuro's head, where he had shot himself.

There was no blood gushing out of it.

Reborn frowned at this. There's no way that there's only a slight blood stain on his forehead after he shot himself in the temple. Unless…... the injury closed itself up right after the bullet went inside his body…

And the act is impossible unless that bullet is…...…

Tsuna suddenly tensed at the weird feeling in his gut, as if it was warning him that something was wrong.

"Mmmffffhhhhhh…" a muffled voice from not so far away cut off Tsuna's chain of thoughts.

"Hm? Jyudaime, did you hear something?" Gokudera asked as he looked around, trying to locate where the muffled voice came from.

"I can hear it too, Gokudera-kun… I think it's from somewhere around here…" Tsuna replied before walking to the stage. Gokudera immediately followed and readied himself for attack as if some monster (coughUMAcough) will jump out of nowhere and gobble up his dearest Jyudaime.

Tsuna got onto the stage and looked around. He paused at the sight of his missing friend who was tied up behind the old couch on the stage.

"Hikaru-san!" Tsuna exclaimed before rushing to un-gag and untie his friend. Gokudera hurried to lend his beloved Jyudaime a hand.

"Haaa…" Hikaru gasped for air as she was untied. The poorly tied cloth was almost suffocating her. "Thank you, both of you." She smiled again, Tsuna suddenly tensed at the sight of Hikaru's smile.

' _Huh? Why does Hikaru's smile feels somehow… different? It's unsettling…'_

"You stupid woman! How dare you make Jyudaime worry!" Gokudera yelled at Hikaru, but it could be clearly seen that he wasn't really angry at Hikaru.

Aaaaw, that big softie.

"I'm sorry Gokudera-kun…" Hikaru said with an apologetic smile as she got down from the stage.

"Where were you anyways, Hikaru-san? Why were you captured-" Tsuna asked but got cut off as Hikaru stopped at the body of the unconscious Mukuro.

"Hm? So you've defeated the criminal- Oh my!" Reborn stared at her warily as she ran to Bianchi and Futa's side, where Mukuro's trident (without the cane, apparently Hibari accidentally knocked the sharp part off) landed during the fight between Mukuro and Hibari, but made no move otherwise.

"This is horrible! They're both badly injured! We must get them to a hospital! Gokudera-kun! Come and help me carry them! Decimo should lend a hand too!" Hikaru said with a _worried_ face.

"Sigh… you stupid woman. No need to make such a huge fuss…" Gokudera said as he walked towards Hikaru and Bianchi, not noticing anything wrong. Tsuna froze on the spot, uneasiness written all over his face.

"Deci...…mo…?" Tsuna mumbled as he stared at Gokudera closing the distance between him and Hikaru (I mean walk towards her, not _that_ romantic way, you pervs. No need to deny it, I know you're thinking of _that_ because…... I am too when I'm re-reading this…) with his eyes wide open.

' **Hikaru-san never called me Decimo.'**

"Gokudera-kun! Stay away!" Tsuna yelled suddenly, stopping Gokudera in his tracks. The trident, which was now in Hikaru's hand, scratched his face lightly, causing him to fall back in surprise. If Gokudera didn't stop, his head would've end up with an eighth hole.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing, stupid woman?!" Gokudera yelled at Hikaru with an alarmed face, but she only stared at the trident in her hand _confusedly_.

"Oh my…why did my hand…"

"This is bad…" Reborn said, didn't even bothered to play along with _Hikaru's_ act.

"Is it mind control? Or…is she an illusion…?" Gokudera asked, clearly remembering the skills Mukuro showed just a bit earlier.

"That's not it. It looks like something possessed her."

Gokudera immediately paled at the mention of the paranormal event.

"A-a curse?!"

"That's impossible, right…?" Tsuna commented, worry overflowing his tone. What if his friend was in danger?

"Regardless, it's the truth," Reborn replied with a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" _Hikaru_ chuckled, earning a few shivers from Gokudera and Tsuna. "It's only me." She chuckled again.

Tsuna tensed again at her tone and stared at her again.

The odd feeling only got worse. "Something really is wrong… this definitely isn't Hikaru-san…" he frowned at Hikaru who's acting strange.

"This feeling…... it's familiar…"

Tsuna's eyes suddenly widened in realization, the image of a certain indigo pineapple flashed through his mind and mumbled,  
"Rokudo...…Mukuro…?"

"Kufufu…" The infamous chuckle of the creepy pineapple with her head down escaped her lips.

The tension immediately came back at full force to the room after the short break.

Hikaru raised her head, revealing the glowing crimson eye, the kenji '六' (six) replacing the pupil. Some unnatural weird purple veins went across the right side of her face and surrounded the said right eye, making the eye even creepier than it was when they saw it on Mukuro's face.

"We meet again, Vongola Decimo. I still have something that is yet to be accomplished, that is why I have returned from the depths of hell." An OOC creepy smile appeared on Hikaru's face.

"Hieeee! He's back!" Tsuna shrieked as Gokudera yelled something about a curse.  
"There's no way that this is something that ridiculous," Reborn said calmly, completely unaffected by the situation.

"B-but…" Tsuna looked back at Mukuro's _corpse_ , it wasn't moving at all. There wasn't even the slightest movement of human breathing. "…He's really dead after all…"

* * *

**~Same time inside Hikaru's head or conscious space or whatever you like to call it~ Hikaru's POV**

I sucked on the straw as the cool, sweet liquid went into my mouth.

"Mhm~ Cola…" I calmly watched the _television_ in front of me, which was showing the real time show _outside_. "Urgh… wish I have pop corn…..." I mumbled, and then a bowl of pop corn on a small table appeared with a _poof_ beside the beach bench I was comfortably resting on. The surrounding was pure white because I didn't bother to waste my awesome imagination on'em.

Well, you see, after I was knocked out. Mukuro that da** pineapple decided to let me watch the entire progress in which he'll defeat Tuna Fish and complete the first step of taking over the freak'n world. But I was watching this with a complete laid back attitude because both you and me know that Tuna fish's gonna kick the stupid pineapple's a** and let out his super seme side for the first time ever.

Ahem, back to topic. So that perverted pineapple let me hang around my conscious space or something to _witness_ his success. But this is **my** conscious space (or whatever) so I can mess around with it as much as I like.

At first, Mukuro showed me what's going on with a random square of image which has a blurry outline, but then I kinda thought 'Oh god, I wish I can watch TV' and _poof_ , the image turned into a SHARP LCD TV. Then I realized I can mess around my mind with my own will. I decided to resize the TV to a theatre size and created the beach bench with a large sized cup of cola.

And~ I was bored, so I decided to do English subs for the TV.

"H-he couldn't have gotten inside Hibari-san too!" … yep, awkward English subs.

And Mukuro that bas****! He took over my body! And he even made me pwn Kusakabe and a few other random dudes without _me_ knowing! Da** him, he messed up my mind somehow… that f**king pineapple! And I forgot that he stabbed me a lot earlier thanks to that (previous chapter? Ring any bells?)...… I'll destroy all of his pineapples!

Oh well, I'm bored now. I created a pokemon ball out of nowhere and threw it in between my hands as I stared at the screen. It's not like I'm bored of the show or anything… but I wanna kick some butt too!

"Once I posses them, it's my body. And it is my right to decide whether it breaks or dies," Chikuro, who is Mukuro in Chikusa's body, said, and it ticked me off because right now he's messing with _my_ body too.

"WTF do you mean it's _your_ right?! It's **my** body, god da** it! You owe me for borrowing it and you **DEFINITELY** need to return it without a scratch or I'll destroy your pineapple collection and steal all your hair gel!" I yelled to release my anger and frustration, which was caused by unable to kick some butt when even _Gokudera_ got to have some fun.

"Hiieee! Hikaru-san?!" Tsuna shrieked at me- wait, what?

I looked around and discovered that I was in the middle of the dark theatre. "Err… what just happened?" I mumbled. Wait, my popcorn's… **GONE!**

"Wh- She broke the possession?!" Muku-Ken exclaimed as he stared at me with a shock expression. Gokudera threw a dynamite at me and I jumped away just in time to dodge the explosion.  
"The f**k?! Sissy-dera!"  
"Watch out, Hikaru-san! He's being possessed by Mukuro!" Tsuna warned.  
"Oh…...… so…... you're Mukudera? Or does Pinedera sounds better?" I asked. Everyone sweat dropped at my reaction (except Reborn again of course). "Wait, so that means I can totally kick you're a**!" I swung my leg at him but then Tsuna yelled,

"No! Hikaru-san! Gokudera-kun's badly injured!" I paused midway as I looked at his bloodstained t-shirt, fresh blood was seeping out and staining his t-shirt into a deeper shade of red. Phew, that's a close call, or I would've ripped Gokudera open or something.

Mukudera took this chance to kick me in the stomach, sending me flying. I landed beside Tsuna and he shrieked in surprise.

"Hikaru-san!" I was trying to stand up but suddenly a huge headache attacked my head and my ears started ringing, causing me to fall back down.

"Urgh… da** it...…"  
"Don't cuss at a time like this!" Tsuna complained.  
"...Whatever...…"

Nrghh… Don't tell me Mukuro's trying to invade my head again...…F**k him. There shall be no muffins for him!

"Kufufufufu… It seems that your ace can't be used, Arcobaleno," I barely made out something like that with the ringing in my ears.

"Hiieeee! Our last hope!"  
"The one who will defeat you will be my student," Reborn said calmly without losing his composure at all.  
"What...…we…do...…Reborn?!" Da** it! I can't keep track of what they're saying anymore...… F**king…... Mukuro…...…

Pineapple! Die!

"…What's the point of giving my hands good circulations?!" I caught that specific sentence and snickered. Oh, the power of yarns. Definitely better than hemps. Wait, not time for that. Stupid headache, it's making my thoughts funny. (no, I don't think it's the headache's problem, Hikaru.)

"Even Hikaru-san's laughing at me!"  
"Shut up." And a kick was sent to Tsuna's head. And I continued to fight my _wonderful_ headache.

**BOOOOM!**

Gah! Explosion! I coughed at the smoke, my already fainted conscious fainted further. Da** it, Mukudera! Give me back my oxygen!

My vision blurred in and out. As the smoke finally cleared out, I immediately spotted the unconscious Tsuna with the infamous yarn mittens which has a red '27' on the both of them. Tsuna's clothes were torn. Cuts and bruises were all over his body, even his lips were split.

"Oh come on…... You're going kick that pineapple's sorry a** and save the day like Powerpuff Girls… You've got mittens made of sugar, spice and everything nice (Hikaru couldn't think straight obviously), so hurry and get up!" I thought as I slammed my head into the wall, hoping to numb the da** headache but it's useless obviously. In fact, I think I'm dizzier.

Suddenly, Tsuna bounced up (no, he didn't) and grabbed the trident which Chikuro was trying to stab him with. In a flash of a not so dramatic light (it seems more dramatic in the anime… y'know with all the zoom in and background music…), the yarn mittens changed into a pair of back leather gloves with metal parts which coated his fingers which probably works like a knuckle buster. The wrist part is covered by metal too, probably to protect it as wrist is also a vulnerable point. The back of each glove had a huge 'X' on them. If you look closer, you can see the words 'Vongola' encircling the 'X'.

Yep, and the infamous X gloves was born.

Tsuna hung his head downwards and mumbled, "Mukuro… If I don't defeat you…" he raised his head, a blazing flame appeared just above his forehead, which made it looked like his hair was on fire. "Even if I die, I won't rest in peace!" Tsuna said with a firm tone, contradicting his wimpy personality. His eyes were a blazing orange; His gaze was as fierce as the flame on his head.

Chikuro widened his eyes in surprise at Tsuna's change, and specifically, the large flame on his head. He immediately jumped out of Tsuna's attack range.

"That aura over your head… I see, so the special bullet did hit you. Hm…... but the flame seemed fiercer than it was during the fight with Lancia…" Ok tuning out now, I don't have time to listen to the explanation of dying will flames which I already heard for over hundred times.

Oh wait! I almost forgot!

"Go! Tsuna in super seme mode!" I cheered and the room sweat dropped. Yep, you heard me right, even the room sweat dropped (except Reborn again of course, but who knows. Maybe Reborn will do an inner sweat drop).

And then I tuned out again of course. After a while, the headache suddenly became worse. I looked up and found out that Chikusa and Ken's out…... Must be reason that Mukuro's able to concentrate in invading my mind.

…I now officially hate him.

Nrgh…

_Kufufufu…_

The eerie laugh echoed in my head… Can't...…... hold… on…...

And before I noticed it, I was back in the white space with my popcorn in my hands. F**k him. Now I got zero chance of kicking butt! (Even though I was useless just now) I swear I'll kick that pineapple's butt!

Oh well… I slumped onto the beach bench. For now I'll just…

Start subtitling the TV again.

'Can you raise a hand against your own friends?' Mukudera ran towards Tsuna and elbowed him in the face. And I took a piece of nice and crunchy popcorn and popped it into my mouth.

'Can you?' Biankuro kneed Tsuna in the stomach… I don't like his… err… her? Whatever (OMG it rhymes!), tone… But then I caught sight of Tsuna's almost invisible movement. He actually blocked the attack by catching Bianchi's knee. Wow, in that freak'n moment which only lasts for a second or two. I only barely caught that…

Well...…... I guess we better mourn for Tsuna's muscles. Pushing the normally wimpy guy whose normal max running speed was like, 100m per minute to move that fast is gonna strain the muscles… I bet he might even pull a muscle or two…... Since I don't think he's used to doing sports without warm ups… (Seriously, everytime I skip warm ups during PE… let's just say in the next day I have to stay in my seat in the classroom for the entire day) Poor Tuna fish…

Wait, Tsuna can be an awesome actor with that skill! Y'know, pretending to be hit by the someone else in an action film or something?

First Futa and now Tsuna too?

Wow, everyone have awesome potential to get a job other than mafia! (Gokudera's a nanny *smirk*)

Hm… wish I have one too…... I wanna be the one to test video games!

And then, Reborn goes and explains (more like show off) that his student was blocking all of his attacks and so on. I was probably watching from Bianchi's angle now because I can see my own body and Gokudera's. (You didn't think I was watching from a godly angle now, did you? It's unlogical.)

Mukudera tried to punch Tsuna but he caught it and saw the opening to chop at his neck and successfully knocked him out.

And then Reborn started explaining (coughshowcoughoffcough) about how his student found a way to stun Gokudera's body without causing damage.

And then, Bianchi and _I_ lunged at Tsuna and threw a punch at his face (nooooo! An actor's face is his life!). But of course, being the super seme guy Tsuna is now, he stopped _our_ punches by grabbing _our_ wrists, he pulled _us_ down and chopped _our_ neck.

That's when the camera went out.

Woohoo! Tsuna's actor face was saved! And then my head became less heavy and I felt my eyes opened.

Why do I _felt_ you ask huh? Because apparently I'm laying face down, and I can't see a thing…... **AND** feel a thing. Wow, so the whole stunning business feels like this…... Awesome chop, but the feeling isn't so awesome…... I couldn't even feel my legs.

It's cool that I got back my body without a headache and all but…...

Mukuro… I'M GONNA F**KING EAT YOUR PINEAPPLES!

Well, then I _heard_ Mukuro who got back into his own body (You mess with my body again and **I PUNCH YOU** ), walked out from the dark and blabber about the human path or whatsoever.

And then I heard some disgusting squishy sound…... like someone's stabbing a finger into a small hole with some half-liquid substance…... Yep, Mukuro's digging his fingers into his own eye.

And then goes the crap with aura and dying will flames. And Tsuna utterly pawned Mukuro without much effort.

And I couldn't kick any butt… I couldn't even **see** the fight! Just because I'm face-down! And stunned and therefore couldn't turn my head. So I only heard their conversation and the sound of painful punching.

Then after a long 'UrghhhhH!' from Mukuro (which I can clearily heard it crossed over the room) and a loud **BOOM** of a body landing painfully onto the floor, probably damaged the floor pretty bad in the process. Wait… **NOOO!** The floor's innocent!

**MUKURO! YOU AND YOUR PINEAPPLES ARE DOOMED!**

"It's over," a squeaky voice said with a somehow relieved, but still in a serious tone.  
"Yeah…" Tsuna said, his tone now returned to his wimpy and uke state instead of being deep and super seme.

"How's everyone?" Tsuna said in realization and worry.

"There's nothing to worry about, the Vongola medical team has arrived. It looks like they made in time to provide an antidote to Lancia's poison." Reborn explained after a few beeping and clicking sounds which sounds like a phone.

"Thank goodness…..." Tsuna said in relief.

"I'm not so good over here though…...…" I mumbled, still face-down.

And the floor isn't really comfortable, in fact it's dusty. And I already ate enough dust for one day.

"Can you get my face up? Dust isn't the tastiest thing in the world…"

"H-Hikaru-san?! …...… T-The real one…?"

"Yes yes, I'm not a creepy pineapple who laughs like 'Kufufufu' and likes to take advantage of young weak girls so can you **please** help a poor girl who can't get up because her body's stunned?"

Not exactly in the good mood now. THAT F**KING PINEAPPLE MADE ME MISS THE LEGENDARY FIGHT OF TSUNA VS CREEPY PINEAPPLE! Scratch not being in a good mood. I'm **pissed**. I missed the once-in-a-life-time chance to watch the first fight of Tsuna in **REAL LIFE**. REAL LIFE! And it's super horrible that I was hearing the sexy voice of HDW Tsuna BUUUUT can't see him in action no matter how I try! It's like putting a feast in front of you when you're super hungry and you're not allowed to eat it!

That's it, Mukuro's pineapple kingdom is going down.

"Y-yes ma'am!" and then I could hear footsteps approaching me, soon my face is away from the dust, I coughed a bit and spit out some dust in my mouth as Tsuna slung my right arm over his shoulders and supported me.

Trust me, the taste's worse than my mom's tofu. So don't go and try it.

And then, the first thing that came into my sight was Mukuro's unconscious body.

"Wow, you beat him up pretty bad…...… When the hero's p*ssed…... better feel sorry for the bad guys…" I stared at Mukuro's injuries… I swear he should at least have a few bones broken. You know, the whole tiny crater on the floor where Tsuna slammed him into… looks painful…...

"M-Mukuro…... I wonder if he's alright…" Tsuna muttered with a worried expression which caused Reborn to sigh.  
"You're as soft as ever…"

"… It's my win, you freak'n pineapple…... so you officially owe me now," I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

**~Back to the last chapter, why? Because I'm evil!~**

"A gamble…?" I raised an eyebrow at this. I'm not giving you my chocolate you crazy pineapple.

"Yes, a gamble in which you will bet your life on."

"What bet?" I raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

"A bet on Vongola Decimo," he stated.

"Huh?" A bet on Tuna Fish? What's that supposed to mean?!  
"On whether he'll win me or not." …lame. Typical bad guy action to taunt the good guys.  
"Well it's obvious isn't it? Of course it's Decimo!" it's really weird calling Tsuna 'Decimo'… but it's for not spoiling his name! So I'll endure it!

"…" he raised his eyebrow.  
"What? Don't stare at me like that! It's totally accurate! I can tell the future!  
"…" his eyebrow only seemed to raise higher.  
"…ok fine, I can't see the future." Buuuut I watched the anime and so technically I can tell the future… **MWHAHAHA** my win, you freak'n pineapple!

"…...stop staring! I've bet on my side! So? What's your wager or whatever?"  
"If I win, then I shall destroy the mafia," he said with a triumphal (and creepy) smile on his face.  
"And? Like I can help you on that," I said with a Fran tone (which is monotone). I almost blabbered out the 'shishou' but managed to keep it inside my head.

"You will be my witness."  
"Yeah sure- wait what?"  
"Kufufufufu… your reaction must be priceless."  
"…You know what, Mukuro? You're a ***** S." he just shot me a questioning look.

_*S is for sadistic if you're really as innocent as Mukuro_

"…ok fine. Never mind that." I said as I rolled my eyes. I just forgot that you got a dark childhood and therefore have no social life **AND** therefore do not know what's S… He's pretty innocent for a creepy pineapple…

"Then if I win what will I get from it?" Just a little more… I can almost reach my gun… My fingers were barely brushing against the gun's handle.  
"Hm… That's for you to decide."

"If I win, then…" I grabbed my gun. "…you'll owe me one!" I fired my gun as I finished the sentence.

* * *

**~And back to our current chapter~**

"Don't worry, he's alive," I said to Tsuna, reassuring him as I looked at the weak heaving of Mukuro's chest. Well, he better get me my chocolate when I need it. "But he needs to get to a hospital-"

"Stay away from him, byon!" Tsuna flinched from the sudden shout. Way to cut someone off you stupid dog, I was trying to help your dear da** pineaaple to survive y'know.

"Don't you mafias touch him!" he struggled to crawl towards us slowly with obvious difficulties. Pain was evident from his face, the same goes with Chikusa but he only crawled towards in silence with a few faint groans of pain, his eyes locked onto Mukuro's unconscious body with a glint of resolve.

"Why…... why would you go so far for Mukuro? You were only used by Mukuro!" Tsuna said with a frown, as if wondering why they would pledge their loyalty to such a horrible person. But even I had to disagree with Tsuna this time too…... Even if Mukuro doesn't look like it, he really cares for those two idiots and Chrome too. So~ much that he would give himself up to the Vindice just to let those two escape.

That stupid pineapple…... Even though he always says people are toys like it's nothing…... That big fat liar. Wait, don't I go and pity him! He messed with my body! And harassed (?) Tuna Fish! Sure, he's the number one uke in the entire universe but that doesn't mean you can go and harass him!

"Don't…speak…...…... as if…... you…understand…..." Chikusa said finally, though he's kinda out of breath. His lung's probably damaged. Hibari doesn't know the word 'hold back' after all, especially towards those who disturbed the peace of his beloved Namimori.

"Compared…to the…...…...suffering we…endured back then…...…this is…...nothing…!" Ken squeezed the words out as he forced himself to stand up.

"Back then…?" Tsuna followed his words, as if wondering what does he mean by 'back then'. But then, being the bada** crazy KHR fans I am, I immediately linked the lines with Estraneo Famiglia.

Y'know, the whole cruel experiments on children and Mukuro saves Chikusa and Ken business? Yeah and Ken kept on blabbering about that like he's the poor heroine of a tragedy drama. (imagine Ken wearing a pink Victorian dress (it's a random… and disturbing thought) and sobbing dramatically under a spotlight…...… ew.)

"But…..." Tsuna closed his eyes and looked downwards, "I can't just sit around and watch my friends getting hurt. Because," he looked back up, his eyes now blazing with resolve (and OMG that sounds so dramatic) and said, "that's my place ,."

…...…...…...…...…...…...…Must…... resist… cuddle…...…

"It's the medical team!"

But just as I fought with my urge to cuddle the cute little Tuna Fish right on the spot, a chilly feeling crept up my spine. It was on an entire different level compared to Mukuro's.

My legs felt like jelly and my body wouldn't budge as the coldness seems to get closer. The men in large black coats and black top hats came into my sight. Their faces were wrapped in bandages. There wasn't any mist to add dramatic effects like the anime but the chilly feeling was _way_ _much_ stronger than seeing them on a TV screen. It was… overwhelming my senses.

I slapped myself to snap out of it. They weren't here for me, why should I be scared? And no offence but their bodies ARE rotting away so the presence of death or whatsoever is only natural because they already died once (kinda).

"…eh?" Tsuna finally realized that the Vindice weren't the medical team Reborn sent as they shot out chains with handcuff like collars at the end of them. The collars cuffed onto Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa's neck and the Vindice proceeded to drag them away as Ken yelped in pain, Chikusa kept quiet and Mukuro remains unconscious. Neither Ken nor Chikusa made any struggle as if accepting the fate of returning to Vindice.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asked as he looked warily at the Vindice, wondering whether he should or not save Chikusa, Mukuro and Ken.

"Vindice, the protectors of the mafia law," Reborn explained as a frown appeared on his face. "They punish those who cannot be punished by law."

The Vindice paid us no mind as they continued to tug at the chains, dragging the three Kokuyo students across the room.

"H-hey! What are you doing!" Tsuna yelled and leaned forwards as if ready to rush forward to stop the Vindice. I immediately hold him back despite still having weak legs.

"Don't, Tsuna," I said slowly. If Tsuna really tried to get in the way of the Vindice now, he'll die in no time. "But-" "Quit it, Dame Tsuna. This is the law," Reborn said, Tsuna finally backed off.

"But… what will happen to them? ...What about Lancia-san?!" Tsuna said, remembering the fake Mukuro who was only forced into the whole business.

"…They will be judged and punished." Reborn said in a heavy tone.  
"Punished?" Tsuna asked questiongly, wondering what the punishments are.  
"Who knows…..." Reborn tipped his fedora downwards, casting a shadow over his eyes and hiding his expression in the process.

"But it won't be light for sure. Since our world isn't soft at all."

"Sorry for the wait! Where's the injured?!" And~ the long awaited medical team finally made it here, lighting up the heavy atmosphere for a tiny little bit. They rushed to us and carried to unconscious (Futa my dear~! …Ahem, Bianchi, Gokudera and Hibari. And just to let you know, they treated Hibari with extra care. Those unfair bas****s. Futa should be the first priority!)

And of course, being the (even though I don't want to admit it) dame guy Tsuna is, the adrenaline left him. And the muscle pain of the excess stress from being in Hyper Dying Will mode came at him at full force.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He lost his hold on me and crawled into a ball on the floor. " **Ow!** " …...…...with me falling on top of him.

Suddenly, I felt Tsuna stopped moving with a final yelp.

"Hey? Hey, Tsuna? Earth calling Tsuna?" I turned my head downwards, only to find him passed out, probably from the pain. "Wakey wakey, Tsuna," I said, starting to panic. "I still can't move dude, don't pass out **under me**! At least push me off!"

In the end…...… I had to stay on top of Tsuna as Reborn continued to snicker next to us until the medical team decided finally get both of us to the hospital. Reborn that a**, he was enjoying my failed attempt of getting off of Tsuna!

…but I couldn't do anything. Not even if I can move. Because he is _the_ Reborn.

* * *

Well, everything was good afterwards I guess. No permanent injury for anyone, except for Tuna Fish I guess… I think he's scarred for life…...… I blame the pineapples.

And it wasn't so good for the medical staff too. Probably because we almost blew up the entire hospital just on the second day. And Hibari had to _descend_ from his first class room to bite us all to death for disturbing the peace.

Well, other than being bitten to death, I guess we're good. Even Yamamoto can continue to play baseball after a few weeks of having his arm immobilized. And we returned to our peaceful days…

**BOOM!**

"Ga…... Ma…en…" "Lambo! No explode!"

"Hiiiee! Stop blowing up the house, Lambo!" _Thud!_ "A good boss should discipline his own family."

Yep, it was _pretty_ peaceful. Now, where's my pocky…...

* * *

So how do you think? Trash? IT'S POORLY WRITTEN I'M SORRYYYYYY! (Working on next chappie with my phone by the way. Mourn for the phone because I'll throw it on the floor everytime it defies me, which is often, thanks to the stupid phone keyboard)

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	16. The Prince on a White Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the exciting and random cultural festival at Namimori Middle, have fun?

Sorry... I totally forgot to update over here too 0.o Until I got a kudo yesterday.... Haha... So, triple update?

And there's a poll + 100 fav and followers activity over at fanfic net, you can go and check it out...?

* * *

**  
** **Ch.14 - The Prince on a White Horse**

"Today we're going to discuss about..." blahblahblah, the homeroom teacher said. Yep, you've got it right.

I'm in class right now and I'm zoning out every single thing as usual.

It's kind of annoying, actually. You know how the teachers here teach? They use the suckest (yes, it's a word. I just created it) method that any human could've ever thought of- reading out the materials.

The f**k is wrong with them?! If you just read out the entire textbook then why do I need you to teach me?! I just need to read the text-book and bam. I'll get an A in exam. No offense, Namimori Middle is awesome but the teachers? Sucks as much as any other teacher.

Hibari really needs to work on choosing teachers. Sure, he got the students' disciplinary covered but that didn't include teachers like Nezu. That a**, he always humiliate Tsuna every single chance he gets! If Tsuna didn't stop Gokudera, he would've been blown into a million pieces with dynamite already.

...Wait, Hibari failed at something?

...I'm not gonna be the one who voices this out.

School sucks anyways. I'm only prodigious because of Wikipedia (and yes, that's a lie). It's a way better teacher than **Nezu !**

Ahem, so here I am, looking out the window and imagined the clouds as different things while fighting my drowsiness. And I'm obviously losing.

Zzz...OMG that looks like Hibird...Zzz...that one looks like a Tuna...Zzz... **OMFG**...Is that a...

**Giant baby head?!**

...Nah.

"...Blahblahblah...Yuki-san...Yuki Hikaru!"

"WTF?! Giant baby heads are invading the earth?!" I bounced up from my seat and yelled out what was on my mind accidentally. Earning the attention of the class and of course, a few snickers from the students. And the short-tempered teacher immediately had his face reddened in anger.

"You-!" It seems like he wanted to scold me to relieve his anger but held it back for some reason. "Just-! ...Come out and choose your role."

"Figures... I knew the teacher won't have the guts to yell at Yuki-san." My ears caught the whispers, which weren't really whispers because I could hear them loud and clear.

"No duh! Dummy! She's probably Hibari-san's acquaintance!"

"Huh? How so?"

I walked to the teacher and got a folded paper from the lot.

"Well, how else could she return without a single scratch after being chased by Hibari-san?"

"Hm...I heard that Yuki-san could be as scary as Hibari-san when angered... Wait, don't tell me they have a thing for each other!

"Wow, no way-"

**Thud!**

I fell face-down onto the floor, cutting off the annoying gossipers who had annoyingly creative imaginations. I don't care if everyone's staring. I don't even care when it f**king **hurts**.

Seriously, me and _the_ Hibari?! That's the worst nightmare **EVER**. Hibari only likes small and cute animals and I obviously ain't one. I'm a...well, I eat both meat and vegetables so I'm an... omnivore!

Yep, that's it. So...Wait, let's see:

Hibari+Herbivore= Kamikorosu  
Hibari+Carnivore= Kamikorosu with all of his might/eliminate all of'em

So...

Hibari+Omnivore=...unknown chemical reaction, probably something related to kamikorosu.

Wait, now that you say it, is this HibariXMe gossip really _that_ well-known?

...

...I don't even want to know how Hibari will react to this...

...I'll just pretend I didn't hear that.

So I unfolded the paper I got from the teacher in my seat to distract myself. ...Let's see...it says...

Prince...?

...

...

...

...

**The f**k?!**

Prince?! What does _prince_ mean?! What does it imply?! A prank?!

"Pssssst," I was going to tear the paper apart before a voice interrupted me. I looked to my right, which was conveniently, Yamamoto's seat.

"Hey, which role did you got, Hikaru?" ...I normally wouldn't let people call me straight by my name, but hey, it's Yamamoto so I'll let it slide.

"What role?" I stared at him questioningly. And then something clicked inside me. "Wait," I showed him the _'prince'_ paper, "you mean this?"

"Yeah, the role for the play our class decided to do for the cultural festival!" Yamamoto said before taking a look at the paper I got from the lot.

"Wow! You're the prince? That's one big role."

"Wait, I'm going to be Prince Charming in a play in front of the entire school?" I widened my eyes. "No freak'n way. First, I'm not gonna join a stupid play which sounds like it has a sh*tty plot. And second, I'm a girl," I deadpanned.

"Awww, come on. It's gonna be fun! Besides, Gokudera got a girl role too, he's the witch so there's nothing to be ashamed of!" I snickered at the information. Oh ho, I'm gonna enjoy Bakadera in girl's makeup and clothing. I could smell potential blackmail materials...

"Besides, Hibari's in charge of the entire event! We should support him as a friend right?"

I froze. H-Hibari's in charge?! W-Well... But I still don't want to do it!

"Oh, I'm the white horse by the way. I'm looking forward to working with you, prince!" Wait, I need to **RIDE on Yamamoto?!** Well, that just led to an extra no.

"GAHAHA! OMG Dame Tsuna got a girl role?!"

"Princess Dame! Where's your Dame Prince?! Hahaha!"

...Now if my dearest cute lil' Tuna Fish is the princess, then it's a completely different matter.

"Do not fret my dear princess! I shall protect thee from the evil witch, Stupidera, with all of my might! I hereby swear with my life!" I exclaimed and did a move of unsheathing a sword, it's just that I didn't have one in reality.

I tried my best in emitting a shiny princey aura with every move.

"Hiiiieee! Hikaru-san's the prince?!" he said in surprise with a 'what's with this gender-bending distribution of roles?!' face.

"N-No way...I'm Jyudaime's enemy...?" And so Gokudera dropped to his knees and went to drew circles in the emo corner.

"Hahaha! Everyone's really into it!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Awwww, Gokudera-kun isn't the prince?" of course, a lot of fan girls' dreams was shattered because of that.

"I think Yamamoto-kun suits the prince better though!" And so a debate between the Yamamoto fanclub and the Gokudera fanclub on who suits being the prince better started.

"If it's the princess, of course it'd be Sasagawa-san!" the boys said. And I totally agree. I won't really be surprised if birds and deers came running to her when she started singing Snow White.

"No no, Yuki-san being an aloof ice princess sounds way better. God, just thinking about it made me wanna swoon." ...I did not hear that and therefore did not go on a rampage. And I'm **NOT** aloof, the word 'aloof' is reserved for Hibari _only_.

...And one more thing, let me tell you an important way to survive, you make me a princess or make me wear a dress, you die.

"What do you mean by you can't change my role, you bas****! My loyalty will forever be with Jyudaime! There's no way that I'll become his enemy! I'll blow up anyone who attempts to separate me and Jyudaime!" Gokudera protested angrily and held the teacher up by the collar.

"I-I already said..." before he can finish the sentence, I grabbed Gokudera and threw him somewhere behind me.

"I'm so sorry about this hot-headed idiot," I forced a smile. "He obviously didn't know who he's dealing with. Just leave him to me! I'll take care of him!" I turned around to leave.

"Hey you stupid woman! What do you think you're doing?!" Gokudera yelled as he walked back, I smacked him on the head and proceeded to drag him away to a corner in the room where no one's chatting excitedly about the play. I locked him in place by having my arm around his shoulders forcefully despite his protests.

"Look, if you want to live, then listen to me **really** carefully. The Disciplinary Committee is in charge of the entire Cultural Festival. You know what that means right?"

Gokudera opened his mouth to say something which I accurately assumed as 'I'd rather die than being separated from Jyudaime!' (he's just so easy to read) so I continued before he could utter a word. "Yes, that means _Hibari_ is in charge. And anyone who doesn't abide by the rules will get bitten to death mercilessly,"

Then, Gokudera had this 'Oh, so it's Hibari that bas****, huh?' look so I cut him off again by continuing. " **AND SO** , in other words, if you don't wanna make trouble for Tsuna. Shut up and do your role perfectly like a good right hand man. And just as you know Tsuna doesn't like you blowing up _anything_."

Gokudera froze at this sentence. He kept quiet with his head down. His fists tightened and I could hear him clenching his teeth as if god just told him to run around town with a tutu dress on. "F-fine... I got it..." he finally muttered so I let go of him and smiled brightly.

"Great! Now we're all gonna be a happy enemy, kay?"

"Hmph! I'll defeat you for the sake of Jyudai- I mean, Hime!"

"Wha? You're not supposed to defeat the handsome," I flipped my bangs like the charming prince I am, "prince, who will live with the princess happily ever after, as a bad guy you know."

"Che, if Jyu- Hime's married to you, he'll just end up miserable!"

"Nuh uh, I'm gonna be an awesome husband."

"The one who will take the Hime's hand will be me!"

"No freak'n way. That'd be like...yaoi," I said with complicated feelings... That would be like, the dream of billions fangirls coming true. Buuuut! I shall protect Tsuna's innocence no matter what! "Gokudera, you shall never lay a finger on Tsuna," I glared and managed a serious tone.

Gokudera paused, before flushing a tomato red and stuttered, "Wha- I- N-No! Wh-What I mean is-!" Billions of fangirls, including the ones in my class, screamed at the blushing Gokudera. And of course, at the meantime, I received a billion jealous glares from Gokudera's fangirls.

I just whistled casually, suddenly finding the ceiling so interesting and nice to look at.

* * *

**POV switch! 3rd person**

"Hahaha! Gokudera and Hikaru sure is into this!" Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera and Hikaru's argument about 'who should take the hand of the princess'.

Tsuna just stared at them with a white face, not a single trace of color was visible on his face. 'I'm not happy at all about what they're discussing about though...' he thought. This is truly the worst day of his life... or so he thought (heh, he still got a lot to handle in the future).

"That's really nice for you, Tsuna-kun," Tsuna snapped towards the voice, wondering who in the right mind would actually think being forced to cross-dress was good at all, only to find that it was his secret crush.

'Urggghhh! This is really the end of me! I wish I can just dig a hole and hide in it right now!' Tsuna thought with his face reddened in embarrassment.

"I'm really jealous of Tsuna-kun, to be able to have a prince sweep you off your feet," Kyoko said with the attempt of joking but Tsuna wasn't amused at all. In fact, he felt worse at Kyoko's words.

"I-I...uh..."

"It's just too bad that I didn't get a role since I'm in charge of the props... I'm sure it'll be fun to be a princess!" Kyoko beamed cheerfully. "Do your best, Tsuna-kun! I'll also do my best in making you a beautiful dress that will suit you perfectly!"

Right at this moment, Tsuna felt like crying as if Kyoko just sentenced his death. 'What should I do now...' he thought as he sobbed. 'Now I can't run away because Kyoko-chan's really excited about this drama! And I can't waste her effort in making the costume!'

"Don't be so pathetic, Dame Tsuna!" And so~ our favorite infant finally appeared,

"Oof!" _Thud!_ ...along with a powerful kick. "Reborn! Why are you always hitting me!" Tsuna complained, his hand clutching his stomach.

"Because I felt like it," Reborn answered, like a mafia.

"Reborn-kun!" Kyoko said with a surprised tone but her expression was cheerful at the sight of the cute hitman nonetheless.

"Ciaossu," Reborn said and tipped his fedora, acknowledging Kyoko. The treatment was completely different from the one Tsuna got because of the golden rule that all awesome male mafia abide by: 'Treat women like diamond'. And what about guys? Someone'd ask, their answer?

Screw them all.

It's something that fellow mafia strongly comply with. Of course, that included Reborn and Shamal. But then, of course you can't lump Reborn and Shamal together. They're on a completely different level.

Reborn's the type which women will come flying to, and Shamal? He's the one who'd be sent flying.

"You'll be alright, Tuna dear!" Tsuna looked towards the voice, only to find his closest female friend flipping her bangs...princely? Wait, do princes flip their bangs? ...Ahem, anyways. She hugged Tsuna's shoulders, like a prince. (Oh yes, I do feel the shiny aura through the texts, alright) "With me, the awesome prince, Bakadera the witch shall never bewitch you!"

And then Gokudera popped out conveniently and yelled in an angry tone, "Don't touch Jyu- Hime so casually!"

"You're the one who shouldn't get any closer!" She retorted.

"No! You are!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Not!"  
"Yes!"  
 **"NOT!"**  
"YES!"  
"Yes."  
" **NO** \- wait, what?"

"Ha! You fell for it! Justice shall prevail over evil in the end after all!" I laughed as Gokudera glared daggers at me.

During this normal daily event, Tsuna only had one thought:

_'I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCEEEEEEEEEEESS!'_

* * *

**~Tsuna's room, time shall be whenever you like~**

The script was...weird. Yeah, that's the word.

First, the princess was like Cinderella, being poor and all. Then, fairy godmother came and bibidi babidi boo! Tsuna's all beautiful in the ball thing. And I, as the prince, fell in love with her on first sight of course. Then this knight was here and was the childhood friends with the princess. **AND** in love with her. So this random triangle relationship started. Then the witch, who was jealous of the princess' beauty, came and kidnapped her. Mr. Knight faded into the background while the awesome prince went and saved the princess to live a happily ever after.

...I have no idea how fairy tales run in this world.

Anyways...

"...Tsuna, stop stepping on me," I deadpanned, with one of my hands around Tsuna's waist, the other intertwined with Tsuna's. It's not like I mind Tsuna stepping on me for a few times but he had been doing it for **hours** already. And he still hadn't done well enough for the ball scene. ...I'm tired... The _frustration_ people...

"Eep! I'm sorry!" He said before removing his feet hurriedly which led to him tripping, bringing me along with him. "Hiiee!" _Thud!_

And here's how I ended up under Tsuna. He was kind of...straddling me. And Tsuna started blushing a crimson red that even reached his ears. But surprisingly, I was strangely calm as I thought, _'Wow... The female protagonists in shoujo mangas must have hard heads since they didn't show much pain when being pinned down... because my head hurts like sh** now!'_

...I was thinking that out of all things, my hormones weren't affecting me... I kinda feel sorry for Tsuna again, he didn't activate my hormones... which means he's too girly... and the impact on my head must be worse than I thought because I think I'm insulting Tsuna right now.

"I-I-I... I'm so sorry!" He got up quickly, only to trip and fell back down. This time, my lips made contact with something soft and warm... Yes, by that stupid line that you always see in romance novel you probably already know... **I KISSED TSUNA.**

Now that **really** did some impact.

I got up quickly as I felt my heart pounding against my chest... This is bad... **SH**! I STOLE TSUNA'S FIRST KISS!** And to think I saved it from _Shamal_ with all my might! **ONLY FOR IT TO BE STOLEN AGAIN!** As much as I wanted to rape Tsuna like many other fans, **I RESERVED TSUNA'S VIRGIN LIPS FOR HIS TRUE LOVE!** (It'd be totally cute to witness his first kiss) **WHYYYYYY!**

And Tsuna's redness began to spread out to his entire head, almost reaching his neck when-

"Dame Tsuna!" _Ow!_ And that's how Reborn changed the topic. "A mafia must know how to dance waltz for socializing with other families in parties."

"I'm not going to be a mafia boss! That's why I don't need to know it!" Reborn Kick (it's a name)! _Thud!_

"Don't be ridiculous, waltz is the basic of the basic. It's essential for many occasions. How are you going to be a good boss if you can't even dance waltz?"

"That's why I-" _Thud!_

...Now I feel sorry for Tsuna.

And the waltz lesson from hell for Tsuna began. I got kicked out of the room just as Gokudera arrived at Tsuna's house. I had no choice but to practice the lines with the evil witch downstairs while screams and shrieks of pain kept coming out from Tsuna's room... (And it was pretty hard to keep Gokudera from dashing upstairs and kick down the door of Tuna's room)

* * *

**~Another hour later~**

"And die you shall, you evil witch!" I read (with a disturbing British accent) from my memory. Since my partner's Bakadera, it's pretty easy to blurt out 'Go die!' with the correct tone.

"O-oh... What... power..." Gokudera squeezed out the words, as if unwilling to admit defeat to _me_. No matter, I shall make you bow down to me, **MWHAHA** !

"Stop! Gokudera! Where did the emotions go to?!"

"Shut up, stupid woman! It might be fine if it's someone else but if it's **you** then everything becomes difficult!" As I thought, I just understand my dear friend too good. Well, time to deal the fatal blow that'll make him bow to me in defeat! Ushishishishi~ Because I'm a prince!

"Oh really? You can't do it because it's me? Ah well, too bad. A good right hand man should be able to handle _any occasion_ and _any person_. If you can't do it, I won't blame you at all. It's only reasonable that you can't do it since it is such a difficult job to be **Tsuna's right hand man**. You can quit the position, I know the stress. I'll just get **Yamamoto** to do it, he'll do a great job for sure," I said in a mocking tone. At first he only seemed to waver a bit but he finally snapped when I mentioned Yamamoto.

"I-It's just a slight mistake! I'll get it right the next shot for sure!" He yelled with his fist and teeth clenched. I smirked at his words. Kufufufufufu~ He fell for it.

I'm just so evil and manipulative, like a pineapple.

"Well then..."

* * *

**~Over at Tsuna's~ 3rd person POV**

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. After an hour of tor- I mean, tutoring session on waltz -which Reborn took the role of tutor with pleasure- Tsuna was released from the hellish torture at last as Reborn finally gave Tsuna's mimicking of a waltz a tight pass. (I mean, it's not the perfect stance but it'll at least be acceptable for the play so Reborn decided to make Tsuna concentrate on the play for now. He'll knock the details of waltz into Tsuna's skull later.)

Tsuna stretched, popping some joints in the process, as he walked downstairs, ready to join his three friends (he assumed that Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived according to the doorbell) in practicing the play. He turned to enter the living room but he paused at the middle of doing so. He stepped back and rubbed his eyes before looking into the living room again.

In the living room, was Yamamoto giving Hikaru a piggy back ride as she poked Gokudera with a broom from Yamamoto's back. Gokudera was on his knees, his head down, and letting Hikaru do whatever she liked without complaining at all.

"Ushishishi~ I shall save the principessa from you evil witch! Come, my white horse! Let's deliver the final blow!" Hikaru said...acting as if _she's_ the evil one.

"Hahaha! Aye sir!" Yamamoto neighed and mimicked a horse galloping with Hikaru still on his back who was laughing hysterically.

"I-I...surren...der..." Gokudera mumbled lifelessly, as if accepting his death... Tsuna couldn't determine whether it was Gokudera's feelings or was it his acting...

Anyways, it took the occupants in the room another half a minute, which consisted of poking and piggy back ride, to notice Tsuna who was in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Tuna Fish," Hikaru said as she got down from Yamamoto's back.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned and waved.

"Jyudaime!" Gokudera yelled and bowed down before pausing and added, "...I mean, Hime."

"U-um... you guys..." Tsuna sweat dropped at their act... _'Don't tell me that was part of the play...'_ he thought.

"Oh we're just practicing the play," Hikaru beamed which made Tsuna sweat drop further more.

 _' **EH?!** So that **was**_ _part of the play?!'_ Tsuna was upon shocked at this. _'Who wrote the script?!'_

"We're doing fine so don't you worry about us!" Hikaru beamed. Making Gokudera succumb to her was pretty enjoyable if you ask her. "Well, enough of us. How are you and waltz?"

"Yeah, we heard screams even from here. Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh, um... it's nothing," Even though Tsuna said that himself, his face paled a pretty great portion as he remembered Reborn and his hammer- _Shiver._

"You have to practice waltz too, Stupidera!" I pointed out which caused Gokudera to point at himself and gape in shock.

"Wha- Me?!"

"Yes, you dimwit. Didn't you read the script? You were in the ball scene."

"What? Why?!"

"Er... let me see..." I flipped through the script. "You were there to... seduce me?!"

 **"WHAT?!"** Gokudera exclaimed in surprise with his eyes buldged.

"Ewwwww! WTF?! This is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard of! Amorous attempts from _you_?! ...I think my breakfast and last night's dinner is coming out to greet me..." The combination of Gokudera and seducing... Urk... Vomit... "You won't succeed you evil slutty witch! My heart will always belong to my dear Tuna princess!"

"My heart will forever be Jyu- I mean Hime's too!"

"No **yaoi**!" Then Gokudera became flustered.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!"

"Yes, you did! Gaydera!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes- wait what?!"

"See? You say so too! You Gaydera! You reek of gay-ness towards Tuna Fish!" I pointed my index finger accusingly at him and squeezed out my best glare I could manage. (I felt like Phoenix Wright...)

"N-No I don't! Right, Jyudaime?" Gokudera looked hopefully at Tsuna, puppy ears and tail appeared on him suddenly.

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna could only sweat drop, not knowing how to respond.

"Gokudera... I didn't know you swing that way..." Yamamoto smiled awkwardly.

"I'm... **not**... **GAAAAAAYY!** "

...And during the next few hours, Hikaru and Yamamoto could be seen running away from Gokudera who had a handful of dynamite in his hands with Tsuna who was clutching his head in frustration while yelling 'STOP!' from behind.

* * *

**Omake - Alternate Outcome of scene(s): Practising Waltz**

...

"Eep! I'm sorry!" He said before removing his feet hurriedly which led to him tripping, bringing me along with him. "Hiiee!" _Thud!_

And here's how I ended up under Tsuna. He was kind of...straddling me. And Tsuna started blushing a crimson red that even reached his ears. But surprisingly, I was strangely calm as I thought, _'Wow... The female protagonists in the shoujo manga must have hard heads since they didn't show much pain... but my head hurts like sh**!'_

...I was thinking that out of all things, my hormones weren't affecting me... I kinda feel sorry for Tsuna again, he didn't activate my hormones... which means he's too girly... and the impact on my head must be worse than I thought because I think I'm insulting Tsuna right now.

"I-I-I... I'm so sorry!" He got up quickly, only to trip and fell back down. This time, my lips made contact with something soft and warm... Yes, by that stupid line that you always see in romance novel you probably already know... **I KISSED TSUNA.**

Now that **really** did some impact.

I froze, my body stopped responding to anything. My mind went blank.

Then Tsuna shifted, not to remove his lips, **BECAUSE HIS LIPS WAS STILL F**KING ON MINE!**

Yes, Tsuna **WAS KISSING ME!**

* * *

I jumped up from my covers, feeling my sweat sticking my pajamas to my skin.

I huffed, the AC coolling my heated body down. Phew, that sure was a scary nightmare-

I froze, noticing that there was another occupant on my bed. I turned to my side, noticing someone with a brown fluffy hair beside me.

**HOLY CR-**

* * *

I jumped up from my covers, feeling my sweat sticking my pajamas to my skin.

I calmed my breathing, pressing a hand to my chest where my heart was going on a rampage. Wow, that was one hell of a night-

I froze again, noticing there was something... yellow at the corner of my eye. I turned to it.

It was a giant pineapple... Or rather, a Mukuro dressed in a giant pineapple costume. He was... squirming in the attempt... of dancing...?

 _'Kufufu~ Kufufu~ Kufufu no fu~'_ could be heard in the room.

**WHAT THE F-**

* * *

I jumped up from my covers, feeling my sweat sticking my pajamas to my skin.

I immediately looked around my room, making sure there was nothing out of the place before calming myself. What was that...? A 3-layered nightmare?

I got out from my bed, heading to the toilet.

I washed my face and wiped off some of the sweat. The silent splashing of water echoed through the dark hallway.

Suddenly a blur of something black and white passed by at the corner of my eye. I turned to it but there was nothing there on the spot I saw it. I shrugged it off and turned back to the sink.

Suddenly, the light went out which made me let out a surprised yelp.

When the light went back on, something that wasn't here before the short blackout appeared.

I widened my eyes at the mirror's reflection. There was a woman (?) behind me, her face hidden by her long back hair. She was wearing a sad excuse for a white dress. I immediately turned to her and...

"Uwaa!" I cried... and hugged her tightly. Tears of joy streaming down my face. "Thank god it ain't another _phenomenon_!" I cried into her chest. Yes, I'm afraid of ghosts. But she just seemed so cute right now compared to the other dreams!

* * *

I snapped my eyes open at the annoying beeping of my alarm clock.

_Another school day..._

The ghost was still cuter.

* * *

 

So.... It sucked? I suppose so....

_Bloodstained Fantasy_

 

* * *

 


	17. The WTF happily ever after

The continuing of the previous wonderful chappy (not really, I mean the wonderful part)

* * *

****Ch.15 - The WTF happily ever**** after

**~The fateful day of Cultural Festival~**

"Hikaru-chan! Please don't move, I can't put on the make-up properly at this rate!" Kyoko said with a frown, holding all sorts of **THE** things in her hands. **THE** things which will mess up your face and change your appearance.

Yep, make-up is my second biggest enemy after homework.

"But princes don't put on _make-up_ , they're too cool and awesome for girly stuff like that!" I retorted, unwilling to get **THE** things onto my face.

"Hikaru-chan, pleeeeeease. For me?" Kyoko pleaded with those... sparkly and begging... puppy eyes.

"Oh no, you didn't." How could she?! Using _puppy eyes_... C-Contemptible!

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Puppy eyes won't work on me!" I looked away stubbornly, failing to notice a shadow hanging over me.

"Just get this over with, you monkey," And suddenly two hands held me down, I looked up and noticed Hana was behind me. She was just in her normal school uniform because she was a backstage staff... Lucky bas****. Wait, this is kind of a disadvantage for me now.

"Hana, how could you..." I said in a heartbroken tone at her betrayal and looked at her with tears pricking my eyes.

"Keep your acting for the play."

"I'm hurt, seriously hurt. Especially the monkey part."

"...Kyoko."

I snapped my head back to Kyoko, who had all of **THOSE** things ready in her hands. Somehow, her beaming seemed so dark to me at that moment... was that the lighting?

_For the next five minutes, my scream echoed throughout Namimori._

"Ok! Now you have to change into the costume!" Kyoko said and Hana finally let go of me. Kyoko ran to get my costume and Hana took a seat beside me. I pouted childishly and turned my head away from Hana.

"You can't be angry for that, right?" She asked... and obviously not caring if I really was angry or not. I made no response, puffing my cheeks like the idiot I am. "What a monkey..." And I detected a face palm. Then Kyoko dragged me to change my clothes.

"...You two owe me chocolates," I said, still angry with them, and turned to leave for a walk since there was still a lot of time till the play starts. The festival just began and Kyoko just decided to make me help her practice make-up and stuff. (I was deceived! Kyoko didn't mention a thing about make-up before!)

So there actually weren't any stage player other than me. And Tsuna and co were absent of course, being the late heroes as usual. Heroes just never make it on time, they're all unpunctual b*tches. So everyone present was responsible for backstage, who came early to prepare the other stuff, like lighting and audio effects, etc.

"Oh wait, Hikaru-chan," She stopped me and searched for something in the lump of costumes. Then she pulled out a yellow fur ball thing... It took me seconds to realize it's a wig. "Here it is! Try this on!"

I had to sit down again as Kyoko dealt with my hair. "There!" Kyoko inspected me in the mirror.

I was wearing a short light blonde wig with the bang almost poking my eyes, which covered my mismatching eyebrows conveniently. The color of the wig matched my light blue eyes surprisingly well, but my eyes didn't stand out as much as it usually does in turn.

As for the costume... It looked awfully familiar to Kaito's project 'Classic' module (the Cantarella costume) at first glance, but then the lack of blue says otherwise. So I just shrugged it off, hoping that I won't damage it in any way and lead to a crazy vocaloid fan, who probably owned the costume, to jump out and kill me with a giant green onion. I also had a sword, along with its sheath, strapped onto my waist... And don't ask me why it looks like Kirito's Elucidator.

So in all, I looked like a half-a**ed crossover cosplayer.

Then, as if satisfied at her work, she smiled brightly and said, "You're really dreamy and handsome now, Hikaru-chan!"

That changed my mopping expression to a smirk and said, "Well, I guess I couldn't help but be an awesome prince."

"Yeah, I would've thought you're a boy if I hadn't known..." Hana commented.

"...I'll take that as a compliment."

"Think what you want."

I stuck out my tongue at her before leaving to explore the cultural festival.

* * *

The cultural festival had only started for two hours at most but there was already a pretty large crowd at school... The handsome mafia-to-be guys in our school did contribute a bit in advertising I guess.

Many stares were aimed at me but I paid it no heed. It was Kaito's fault I bet.

10 minutes passed and I was already hot. I took off the heavy coat and tied it around my waist, leaving me in an indigo vest and a white shirt with a black tie which I pulled loose.

I rolled up the sleeves of the shirt, feeling the nice wind blowing... Still hot.

The clothes could hide my... girly part, explaining its thickness, which led to my body overheating.

I was going to try the throwing game stall (you know, experiencing it before Yamamoto comes and smashes it to pieces) when a girl approached me.

"U-um... can I take a photo with you?" She asked shyly with a tint of pink on her face. I paused, looking around for someone that she's probably speaking to... only to find no one. I pointed at myself confusingly and she nodded.

"Oh um... sure," I said and took the camera from the girl. Leaning closer to her so that the camera could catch both of us.

A light flashed and I handed back her camera. And the girl was... steaming red, as if she's on the verge of fainting.

"Are you... ok?" I asked and she nodded frantically before dashing off. Weird. But I shook it off and decided to advance to the first floor. I heard that the class next to mine held a cosplay café there so I decided a sandwich would do some good to my poor rumbling stomach. I just hope I won't get mistaken as a staff with my Kaito costume.

Again, stares were on me, especially girls. And again, I blame Kaito.

If any boys were staring, I'd blame SAO.

I took an empty seat right next to the window (I just love window seats and don't ask why) and looked around the café.

There were a few maid cosplays, like Miku maid, Kaichou maid and even Erza maid. But there were other costumes too, like an Imitation Black Len. Oh and I **LOVED** the Edward Elric cosplay **SO VERY MUCH**. The red coat just yelled for me to take it and dump this ridiculous prince clothing... but I'm too nice for stealing.

Oh and my favorite is that Eren Jaeger cosplay. The light brown jacket, the boots... and _most importantly_ , he even got the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear! With the sword/blades! Man, I want that cosplay da** it!

I snapped out of my drooling when something blue blocked my view, I looked up and saw Roy Mustang. That snarky bas****. But this Mustang didn't have the snarky atmosphere... maybe it's because of the silver plate he was holding onto, but meh.

"May I take your order?" Now, that lack of business smile really **IS** Mustang-ish. Seriously, will it kill him to just fake one? Maybe that's why he didn't become the fuhrer. I mean, just look at the smile of Grumman and Wrath's. **THE ART OF DECEIVING.**

But~ 'may I take your order' won't ever come out of his mouth so it's a fail. And his frustration didn't seem to be aimed at me, I think it's the annoying female staffs... since he'd sent glares at them when they suddenly squeal, irritating the ears of innocent citizens.

(Another fail! Womanizers do NOT get annoyed with girls.)

"...I want a chicken sandwich, thank you," I thought before placing an order and handed him the menu. He walked to the girls and smacked them in the head with the silver plate... which was pretty much a Sebastian moment there. And so the girls finally went back to work umwillingly. I chuckled at the Sebastian-ish Mustang.

...Now that I think about it, Sebastian really looked like Mukuro... And kind of acted like him too...

 _Gasp!_ Mukuro, how dare you possess Mustang!

...Or was it Sebastian...?

...

I'm getting tired at thinking already... They're both manipulative bas****s after all.

"Join the boxing club TO THE EXTREME!" And you-know-who suddenly barged in and disrupted the peace (Hibari's coming! **RUUUN!** ). He kept yelling at people to join the boxing club but no one really knew how to response when Ryohei yelled in their face.

Finally he came to me and yelled, "You should join boxing **TO THE EXTREME** too, pretty boy! You won't get a girlfriend if you're this skinny!"

"And for the 278th time (Yes, I counted it), I won't be joining the boxing club, Ryohei. And I don't swing that way," I deadpanned.

"Huh? Have I met you before? Oh, you must've seen my EXTREME boxing matches! **YOU SHOULD JOIN BOXING TO THE EXTREME!** "

"Nevermind..." Face-palm was all I could've done.

"LET'S GOOO!" And Ryohei dashed off... dragging me with him.

"Wha- **My** **chicken sandwiiiiiiiiich**!" And my empty stomach remained unfilled... Sad...

* * *

Ryohei was dragging me through the crowd (with me half-dead) when my savior seemed to appear in front of me with a ray of holy light shining on him.

"O-Oni-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed, his widened eyes stared at poor old me who was already half-conscious... Was that my spirit hanging at my mouth...?

"Tch, why are you dragging someone so suspicious along the hallway, stupid lawn head?" Gokudera immediately barked at Ryohei.

"What was that, octopus head?!" And here comes another _friendly_ fight...

"Maa maa, you two, calm down. Are you alright?" Yamamoto stretched out his hand to me, and I took it gladly.

"Thanks...Yamamoto..." I said, staggering without any support for a moment when Tsuna decided to support me so that I wouldn't fall back onto the floor.

"Haha, do I know you?"

"...What? I'm hurt, Yamamoto. I'm seriously hurt. You don't remember good ol' Hikaru?" I pressed a hand on my chest and feigned sadness.

"Ah, Hikaru?"

"Hikaru-san?! And in prince clothing?!" That sent some shock to those two.

"What? You got complaints?" I crossed my hands and narrowed my eyes at them. No one judges my awesome princely look, **NOBODY**.

"Um... No..."

"Then we're good! 'Sides, you gotta change later too anyways! I saw Kyoko had some _wonderful_ ball gowns..." Tsuna immediately paled at this. "I'm sure you'll look hot in them!"

"I'm not happy at all at being hot as a _**girl**_ though..." He mumbled and I patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll protect you from the fanboys." He cringed again at the word 'fan **boys** '.

"Wha?! Jyudaime! I'll blow those perverts who dare to disturb you into a billion pieces!" And~ Gokudera decided to butt in.

"Shut up, you evil witch. I'll slice you into a billion pieces! The job of protecting the princess shall always lie with the prince!" I said threateningly and unsheathed my fake sword. But even though it was fake, it was made of stainless steel. It was unsharpened and lighter than real swords... but I still have the confidence to knock Gokudera out with it.

"The one who'll protect Jyu- Hime is me, you stupid blondie!" He took out his dynamites but I remained unfazed.

"Bring it on, octopus head!"

"Hiiiee! Stop it guys! Hibari-san will bite us all to death!"

"Hahaha, they're really into their role!"

**"ACTING TO THE EXTREEEEME!"**

"You, what are you doing?" ...oops.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." I apologized as I nibbled on my chocolate banana. Just as Tsuna said, Hibari really did come and bite us to death. I managed to grab Tsuna and Yamamoto to escape. Yamamoto went off to try the throwing game stalls (say goodbye to them now...), Tsuna and I went to take a stroll... And I was trying to apologize for drawing the Namimori Demon's attention...

"It's ok... I'm just wondering if Gokudera-kun's alright..." Tsuna frowned in worry and I snorted at the mention of Gokudera.

"He'll be fine. If he's not, I'll drag him out of hell and kill him again myself," Tsuna sweat dropped at this and I handed him a spare chocolate banana I got from the food stall.

"Ok! Let's go and try catching some goldfish!" I said enthusiastically and dragged Tsuna to the game section, until someone stopped me... To be more specifically, a group of girls stopped me and Tsuna.

"Oh um... If you wouldn't mind, can I hang out with you?" Girl A fidgeted and said. Then Girl B cut in.

"No, hang out with me!" She practically yelled and hissed at the other girl, "I saw him first!"

Wait, she just said 'him', could it be Tsuna? Tsuna suddenly became the middle of a bunch of _girls'_ attention?! ...Nah. I looked around but no matter how I look, I was in the center of the crowd which consisted of girls, girls and more girls. The crowd seemed to keep enlarging too.

And then I noticed, _Tsuna's gone._

Wait, they're aiming for me?! No f**king way! Don't tell me they're fangirls of Kaito! And I didn't even look like Kaito with the blonde wig! I hate fangirls!

...Well, time to use my secret technique to escape from here.

" **Hibari!** There's a croooooooooowd!" I yelled and waited. And waited. And waited...

**Da** it he ain't coming!**

Ok, time for plan B.

"OMG is that a UFO?!" I heard a distant 'where?!'... which sounded suspiciously like Gokudera. But zero reactions from the girls. And they were starting to suffocate me.

"Please see the fireworks with me!"  
"Please go out with me!"  
"No! **MARRY ME!** "

**I DON'T SWING THAT WAAAAAY!**

Ok... this is my last shot...

" **OMFG!** WHY THE F**K ARE YOU **NAKED** , GOKUDERA?!" I yelled and pointed at a random direction. All girls immediately looked that way and I sneaked out the crowd with my awesome ninja skills.

I escaped to somewhere behind the stalls, where there's almost no one except some stall staff who were getting materials stored in boxes behind the stalls.

I took out my phone and checked the time. There was still 15 minutes until the assembling at hall... So I decided to go to the horror house, where it's dark, and no one shall see me in the _darkness_. **MWHAHAHA!** Nin! (as in 忍...ninja's nin... get it? It means tolerate and...uh, hide?)

**"OMG! I saw the prince guy!"**

Going now.

* * *

I walked in circles inside the dark horror house. I was in the butcher section where fake limbs and dried ketchup were everywhere. I could even smell the tomato in the air... I played with a thumb, which wasn't attached to anything, while looking intensely at the digital clock on my phone.

5 minutes left before I can dash out of here...

I increased my pace in circles. Which caused me to fall down painfully when I bumped into someone who just entered the room. We both fell to the floor, with this random guy on the top of me. He was pretty heavy if you ask me.

"Ow!" He (I presume) yelped. I shone the holy light from my phone onto the intruder... intruded my peace of playing with a thumb! Oh wait, where did the thumb go? **MY** _(?)_ **THUUUUUUMB!** Ahem, and I widened my eyes at the familiar face.

"Wha? Mustang?" I stared at him. I thought it was the 'butcher' who went out for a break but it was that Sebastian-ish Mustang, now without the silver plate, I saw in the cosplay café.

"For 12th time today, it's Akimoto Akise!" He said frustratingly before pausing at me. "Huh? You're..."

"I'm what?" Wait, _you're_ what? A-Aki Aki who? ...What a mouthful. And why alliteration? Is his dad a poet or something?

"You're that prince guy who caused a commotion within the waitresses at the café... Wait, **you're a girl?!** "

I blinked at him, someone actually saw through my awesome prince get-up? Then I noticed the yellow fur ball somewhere beside me.

My wig fell off, revealing the long black hair which apparently indicated that I'm a girl.

I knew it, I'm too awesome to be noticed as a girl in prince clothing.

"Can you get off of me? You're too close for my comfort," I said as I frowned at the closeness between me and him.

"Huh?" Then he seemed to be reminded of the awkward position we were in and a blush came over his face... Which was surprisingly, kinda cute. Because he didn't really looked like Mustang or something. Just a teenager, with average looks... Well, he could be considered above average, but compared to Yamamoto and Gokudera? ...Nope. Not even on the same level.

"I-I didn't mean it! I mean-"

"Just do it," I sighed. The clumsy and kind of cute type huh? Must be popular in class. Too bad, the true uke shall always be Tsuna. "Aki...san," shoot, I still couldn't remember his name... I just hope that he won't...

"Eh? Uh...er, well, as long as you don't call me Mustang I guess...?" He mumbled and got up quickly as his hand reached behind his neck awkwardly... And yes, he just had to mistake it as a nickname.

"...I gotta go," I said as I finally couldn't take this uncomfortable feeling with Aki-who here. I turned around to leave but...

"Wait," I stopped and looked back, Aki-who's face with hesitation all over it entered my sight. He looked as if he was wondering if it was alright to hold me back. "Uh... um... I told you my name but I still haven't got yours, haha..." He laughed awkwardly.

I paused before answering, "...Yuki Hikaru," and walked away quickly.

* * *

_What was that about?_

I thought as I sat quietly in front of the mirror with Kyoko humming behind me as she re-did my make up since the rabid fangirls got it messed up. And much to Hana's surprise, I didn't struggle even for one bit. I was just so in thought that I didn't even have the time to think something else.

It wasn't just the awkward conversation and the freak'n stupid scary _ghosts_ in that haunted house. It was something else that was bothering me.

Akimoto Akise... This name just sounded so familiar... yet unfamiliar at the same time... How do I say this? It was like I knew this name since a long long time ago... But I was sure that I had never seen this Aki guy before... Not in this world, not in mine. Urgh... this was just so intriguing that it was almost annoying.

"Hikaru-san? Are you alright...?" I immediately put up a smile and turned to the familiar voice.

"Of course I'm totally fine, Tsu-" I paused and some... warm liquid started to rush out of my nose.

Tsuna had changed into a floor-length peach-orange chapel train tulle strapless ball gown with a matching elbow-length orange gloves, the dress exposed pretty much of Tsuna's skin which looked pretty smooth for a boy. He wore a long and slightly curly dirty blonde wig which reached his waist. His lashes seemed longer than usual, probably the result of make-up. Pink lipstick made his lips seemed rosy. His cheeks were a faint pink (and I doubted that it was makeup). That worried frown he wore on his face just added the cuteness. I noticed that some boys paused their jobs and stared at Tsuna with their jaws dropped.

"...Ok, I guess I'm not fine after all," I said as I stuffed some tissue into my nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding but to no avail. "You're just too cute, Tuna dear."

A surprised look replaced his worried one. Then it soon changed into an embarrassed one, the redness on his face even reached his ears.

"It's not like I wanted to..." He mumbled as anime-ish tears rolled down his cheeks. This of course cause commotion within the evil minions of Shamal's. I sent a glare to them and they immediately scurried back to work.

"Hey! You're disturbing Hime!" Gokudera yelled and stomped over here. She- I mean, he was wearing a long straight silver hair wig and a long-sleeved black goth Victorian dress with a pointy witch's hat.

Then, he roughly shoved the brush head of his broomstick into my face, successfully shoving me away from Tsuna in the process.

"How dare you try to separate me from the princess!"

"You're disturbing her!"

"It's sweet whispers of love! Someone like you won't understand!"

"Hahaha, let me join in the fun too!" Yamamoto laughed and appeared in a... well, white horse costume. The place on the horse's neck had a hole, revealing the grinning face of Yamamoto's. I brightened at his appearance.

"Come, my white horse! Assist me in defeating the witch!" I said and drew my sword, pointing it at Gokudera.

" _Neigh!_ " He whined, mimicking a horse, and I hopped onto his back. Replaying the scene we've done at Tsuna's living room.

Tsuna could only sigh as some girls dragged him to try on another set of _dress_.

* * *

Hey, handsome prince speaking. I know you want to know how's the drama, right? Well, let me tell you. It was chaos. Starting from Gokudera's scene.

"I-I must curse you, Hime!"

Silence...

" **UUUURRGHHH!** I still can't betray you, Hime! Please forgive me!" Gokudera suddenly yelled on his own. Startling everyone. Messing up everything. So the smart narrator said,

"A-And the witch couldn't betray the beautiful princess because of her charm. So everyone lived happily ever after!"

...Yep, it was 'WTF' but that's reality. Back to the backstage now anyways.

"What the hell were you doing, Bakadera?!" I screamed in Gokudera's face as I shook him like crazy by the collar. Almost choking him for all I care.

"L-Let... go of me, stupid woman!" Gokudera struggled to speak, starting to become dizzy with lack of oxygen. Yamamoto patted my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"Maa maa, Gokudera didn't mean it. Everyone makes mistakes right?"

"Hell with him and his mistakes! **I'M GONNA STRANGLE HIM TO DEATH!** "

And that's how Gokudera died... not really. He came back to life with Tsuna's worrying. Like the puppy he is.

* * *

I ended it here! ...Nope not really. I just wanted to do another alternate outcome again so I cut it off XD But it still seemed reasonable! Because that's really what Gokudera will do... I think. Just like how random KHR is.

**Omake - Alternate outcome of scene(s): Who F**king Ruined the Drama**

_The drama was going soooo very good... Until the combination of Hikaru and someone trying to take away Tsuna('s coughinnocencecough) came together._

I tightened the grip onto the glass of wine (which was actually tomato juice) in my hand... My eyes stayed on that _da** guy_ who extended his hand for Tsuna to take, the gesture of asking her (him?) for a dance.

Tsuna took it shyly, his blush spreaded further on his cheeks. Which in turn, made the dude blush a bit too.

TSUNA, **WHY YOU MAKE HIM WANNA CUDDLE YOU?!**

What if he really does it?! What if he was having **unclean thoughts?!** **WHAT IF HE-?!**

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Someone whispered next to me. I turned, only to see Gokudera in a silver ball gown. Showing his curves, which actually the corset that was forced on him). The cutting going _dangerously_ low at certain places, the design was **much** more daring than Tsuna's.

...To be truthful, it was pretty disgusting.

But now's not time for that.

"You don't feel ANYTHING at all?!" I hissed at him. "Look that dude! **WTF IS HE DOING TO TSUNA?!** "

Mr Knight was dancing with Tsuna, his hand _snaked_ around **Tsuna's waist** when I wasn't paying attention.

"That's it. I'm gonna blast that dude into the oblivion," I said, unsheathing my fake sword. I dashed out before Gokudera could even pull me back.

" **DIE YOU SHALL!** " I slammed my sword into that pervert's head, not really caring if it killed him. "HOW DARE YOU **HARASS** MY TUNA FISH!"

"Hiiieee! Hikaru-san?! ... **Hiiiiieeeee!** He's bleeding!"

_"Kyaa!"_

_"Someone! Call the ambulance!"_

...And happily ever after. Fin~

-insert credit roll-

* * *

Insert a credit roll in the end on your own because I'm just too lazy to type in how Hikaru needed to take the responsiblity of ruining the drama and smack a student in the head...

_**Hibari's coming for her now.** _

Ah well, the end of the cultural festival.

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	18. Pandora's Box

You have no idea how much my eyes **BURNED** when I searched for _information_ for this chapter.

This story is not M-rated. I repeat, **THIS IS NOT M-RATED!**

 **AND NEVER WILL!  
** (Please do keep in mind that this author cannot write romance)

This is just about a tiny... accident when a delivery arrived the Sawada household by mistake.

 **P.S.** Beware of brain exploding.... I meant yours, not in the story. Try not to make a mess in front of your computer, kay? *got punched*

* * *

**Ch.16 - Pandora's Box**

**~One beautiful afternoon in which Hikaru was lazing around~**

"Aw maaaan... What's with the heat?" I complained as I fanned myself with a pokéball fan. I was in the living room and Tsuna's upstairs with Reborn (cough _torturing_ sessioncough)... I wish I can join them... the _beautiful_ AC in Tsuna's room...

Ahem, anyways. The TV had Fairy Tail playing... The dragonoid thingy episode... It was so boring.

I chomped away on the sea salt ice-cream (Feast of Fiction!) I made yesterday. Mmm~ ice cream shall forever be the ultimate weapon against heat.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Nana was out for shopping so I went to get it. I stuffed the ice cream into my mouth and opened the door.

"Did you order a package?" The dude at the door asked. He was wearing some sort of uniform. A courier perhaps?

"Uhh... Yeff(Yes)...?" I didn't know... maybe I should just receive it first. But what if it was a bomb? ...Meh, bomb's nothing in the Sawada household. We're too awesome.

"Can you please sign here?" He said, handing a document to me. I signed it, not knowing if it would be valid or not. But I just signed it anyways. _'If life throws you a pen and random document, sign it'_ quoted from me. I gave the document back to him and he handed me the package before going.

I shook the small box which was wrapped in a brown wrapping paper.

Hm... I have no idea what's inside.

...Maybe a peek won't hurt.

I started to unwrap it carefully so that I could re-wrap it later, erasing any trace of the package being opened.

I froze, both mentally and physically, as I finally saw the box without the wrapping. My hands started shaking. And I almost dropped the ice-cream in my mouth.

The box was in a deep shade of purple. With a large and eye-catching white word on the top, which I assumed as the brand of the product. Under it, was a smaller word, 'Elite'.

And lower... was the description of the product...Which was the reason for my frozen state.

 _3 ultra fine_ _**condoms** _ _with extra lube for heightened sensitivity._

...

...

...

...

...

**C-C-C-C-C-C-CON-**

"Hikaru-san?" I almost jumped at the sudden voice. I snapped towards the voice and instinctively hid the box and wrappings behind me at the sight of the brown fluff.

"O-Oh hey, Tsuna. Aren't you studying maths with Reborn?" I stuttered, a nervous sweat rolling down the back of my neck.

"I heard the doorbell and came downstairs. Who was that?" He asked innocently, not knowing what kind of _evil_ has just visited his house. I immediately panicked.

"Err... It was... a guy selling-" _Con-_ "-yogurt! Yeah, yogurt. They didn't look very good so I told him off," I laughed half-heartedly as I tightened my grip on the box.

"Yogurt?" I nodded. "Um...ok? I'll be upstairs if you need me," He looked a bit hesitant but decided to let it slide.

"Sure! Good luck with Maths!" I forced a smile and Tsuna darkened at the word _'Maths'_ before turning back to go upstairs, mumbling to himself as he disappeared from my sight.

I let out a sigh of relief before someone knocked the door suddenly, almost making me drop _the_ box.

I stuffed the box and wrapping paper into my pocket before turning to the door and opened it.

_It was Gokudera._

The gears in my brain immediately started turning in full speed.

_What a perfect timing..._

_He didn't come to retrieve_ _ **it**_ _now_ , did he?

At this conclusion, I pulled him in roughly, closing the door behind me. This earned me a yell of protest but I ignored him as I continued to drag him by his arm.

I opened the door to the broom closet and pushed him in, not caring if his back was slammed painfully into the wall. I went in and closed the door, cutting off all light source. I turned on the torchlight on my phone, causing Gokudera to flinch at the sudden bright light that irritated his eyes.

"What the hell, you da** woman?!"

" **You,** " I said and tightening my grip on my phone.

"Tch, _what_?"

I took out the box and shoved it into his face. "You ordered this, didn't you?!"

He glowered at me before taking it off his face and looked at the box. He squinted at the texts of the box before an expression mixed with blush and surprise took over his face.

"What the-! Why the f**k do you have con-?!" But I cut him off. **ME WANT NO EXCUSE.**

"YOU PLANNED TO USE THIS BOX OF **EVILNESS** ON TSUNA, DIDN'T YOU?!" I practically screamed in his face.

"Wha-?! Why would I-!"

" **I'M GONNA BLOODY MURDER YOOOOOOOOOOU!** " I yelled in anger, my fingers wrapping around his neck and started to shake him. H-How dare he think of deflowering cute lil' Tuna Fish!

" **WTF** \- Guh!" He gripped onto my hands, trying to free his windpipe from my suffocating grasp.

" **DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** " I shook him more violently, him slamming into something painfully with each swing.

_Creeeak_

"Um...What are you two doing in here...?"

Gokudera and I both stopped our movements, we turned our heads to the voice simultaneously.

It was Tsuna.

He looked at us with an awkward expression on his face. His eyes darting around, trying hard not to look at our... suggestive position.

I was kneeling in between his legs. Because of me trying to strangle him, I ended up looking like I was leaning into him. My now loose grip on him made it seemed like I was... pulling him in.

Yep, suggestive.

"Tsuna, it wasn't-" I paused, noticing he was staring something _intensely_ with his jaw dropped.

I followed his eyes to the certain object that he locked his eyes onto.

**THE F**KING BOX**

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I I'm so sorry for interrupting you!" And there he goes...

"Tsuna?" A familiar male voice said. And the face of a baseball maniac with an awkward smile appeared at the doorway. "Haha... Am I coming in at a wrong timing?"

"Fufu," A chuckling reached my ears, I looked over and caught sight of Reborn cosplaying as an old man. "Teens nowadays... Being so bold in someone else's house..."

"I-It... **IT NOT WHAT IT SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMS!** "

_30 minutes later... The delivery guy came back and retrieved the box of condom. Apologizing about the trouble he caused by the mistake he made._

But that was unknown to Tsuna. Which convinced him into believing that Gokudera and Hikaru had a... sexual relationship. And apparently, Hikaru forgot to explain it as she was too happy about no one was attempting to deflower Tsuna.

* * *

Ok... this is kind of short and random (but KHR's always random anyways!). Really, you can see how random it is at the end... because I didn't really plan anything for this... But I really want to write about **the** box... I was kinda inspired... because of the stupid advertisement of **the** box I saw another day on TV... I just wanted to slam my fist into the TV when I saw it but a LCD TV's too expensive for me to break it just because of a condom advertisement.

 **Question:** Do you actually know what a condom advertisement is about when you saw it as a kid?  
(I sure don't... Because there's only some people cuddling or moving closer to each other... Mentioning something about _'zero distance'_... And menopad (is that the word?)... I thought they were diapers until I had to use it myself, really. The blue liquid thing and a teddy bear and all...)

How ironic... My last drama chapter was so long that I had to spilt it into two chapters in the end, but this one's too short 0.o Think of it as a mini chapter if you don't like its length XD

Oh yeah, and did any brains exploded? I know there is. Raise your hands dudes! *raises hand myself*

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


End file.
